


The High Road

by ZlobG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Dark, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobG/pseuds/ZlobG
Summary: После Победы многое изменилось, но кое-что осталось прежним. В погоне за тем, что казалось привычным и правильным, Гарри идет на авантюру, которая приводит к ожидаемому, но все равно неожиданному итогу, и не только для него одного.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. словосочетание ""high road" обозначает подход к чему-либо на основе более "высокой" морали  
> 2\. данный текст является по сути PWP, никакого особого обоснуя нет, просто dark
> 
>   
>    
> 

Когда война закончилась, у Гарри было ощущение, что его неотвратимо тащит на дно. Он победил Волдеморта, но вместе с тем в душе что-то умерло. Все магическое сообщество Британии жужжало, точно растревоженный улей, а ему хотелось исчезнуть.

И у него даже получилось. Он поселился в "Дырявом котле", прекратил любые контакты с кем бы то ни было, включая Министерство, и ушел в себя. В голове целыми днями царили туман и сумрак, из мыслей билась только одна: "Выжил". Но к ней вскоре прибавилась вторая, когда в середине июня он получил письмо от Северуса. В этот раз он его даже открыл. Все остальные же от Рона, Гермионы, остальных сокурсников и магических чинов он просто сжигал, не интересуясь содержанием.

А 31 августа, проходя через стену к платформе 9 и ¾ решил, что, раз он свободен, выбор только за ним.

Разумеется, сразу после Победы Хогвартс закрыли. Разумеется, в Министерстве полетели головы. Разумеется, в Азкабане быстро не осталось свободных камер.

И, разумеется, Хогвартс точно так же быстро восстановили и теперь все ученики заново возвращались к тому году обучения, на котором закончилась Война.

В поезде Гарри просто растворился, используя магию, чтобы не столкнуться с волной вопросов и любопытства, и ученики заметили его уже только в замке, в очереди первоклашек к Распределительной шляпе.

Когда Снейп, сидя за преподавательским столом, приподнял бровь, Гарри только пожал плечами. Директор молчаливо спрашивал, точно ли он уверен в том, что делает. Гарри так же молчаливо ответил, что уже все решил. Вокруг царила изумленная тишина, пока он, замыкая очередь и будучи последним, садился на стул… А через несколько минут вся школа вновь словно застыла, не веря в то, что только что услышала.

Казалось, даже Шляпа была удивлена, но ее выкрик был уверенным и твердым:

– Слизерин!

Гарри Поттер, уже практически окончивший Школу Чародейства и Волшебства, поступил на факультет Слизерин.

Гарри перевел взгляд с ошарашенной Макгонагалл, которая едва не выронила Шляпу от этой новости, на гриффиндорский стол и почувствовал странное удовольствие, наблюдая за недовольством, царившим за ним. На него смотрели очень разными взглядами, но он знал, что именно этот стол сейчас испытывает не что иное, как неприязнь. Он и сам раньше был таким же, даже не зная всего. Но это было давно.

Директор Снейп, выступив с приветственной речью, говорил спокойно, но твердо. Снейп ловко обходил углы, делая упор на тот факт, что Хогвартс, прежде всего, учебное заведение, что все пришли сюда за тем, чтобы достичь чего-то большего, получить нечто важное. Предупредил, что не позволит теням прошлого бродить по коридорам замка, отравляя храм знаний ненужными мыслями, после чего пожелал всем успехов и, разумеется, не смог удержаться от ремарки в сторону Гарри.

– Я бесконечно рад, что наш Герой не только показал себя с хорошей стороны, решив, что академические знания не бывают лишними, но и решил усложнить себе задачу. Это похвально, мистер Поттер, но постарайтесь не усердствовать слишком рьяно в попытках отличиться. Да начнется пир!

Со стороны слова Снейпа казались издевкой и, судя по смешкам, слизеринцы именно так сказанное и восприняли, но Гарри слышал в них совсем другое, он слышал почти отцовское беспокойство.

Большой зал снова наполнился гомоном. Гарри знал, что на него опять все пялятся, чувствовал это, но понял, что ему все равно. Он сидел с краю слизеринского стола и выглядел отрешенным. Слизеринцы даже что-то говорили ему в своей изощренной змеиной неприязненной манере, но он не слушал и никак не реагировал на них.

С ужина он ускользнул незаметно. Все обсуждали его перевод на другой факультет, разве что кроме равенкловцев, и потому не заметили, как Гарри Поттер исчез из Большого зала, не дождавшись окончания пира.

Гарри блуждал по темным коридорам замка в одиночестве. Тусклый Люмос освещал ему дорогу, но даже дремлющие портреты не ворчали в его сторону.

Казалось, что он блуждал бесцельно, но на самом деле, он знал, куда шел. Внезапно стены кончились неровными кусками и кирпичами, отломанными и развалившимися во время боя. Часть замка все еще восстанавливали. Глаза быстро привыкли к темноте, и Гарри принялся рассматривать очертания разрушенных стен. Он с трудом верил, что все закончилось несколько месяцев назад.

– Так и знал, что вы по-прежнему ходите во сне, Поттер, – за его спиной раздался тихий голос Снейпа.

– Как всегда, директор, – с тихой улыбкой отозвался Гарри и повернулся к волшебнику.

– Не сомневался, что найду вас здесь, – тон Снейпа смягчился.

Гарри выдохнул и порывисто обнял его. Его не оттолкнули, наоборот, он почувствовал утешающие прикосновения.

– Спасибо, – искренне произнес он, глядя Снейпу в глаза, потому что ему было за что благодарить. И получил ответный кивок. После чего, вновь становясь отстраненным, поинтересовался: – Вы искали меня, директор?

– Да, мистер Поттер...

– Давайте обойдемся без официоза, когда нас никто не видит.

– Хорошо, Поттер, – согласился Снейп и Гарри кивнул, принимая подобное обращение. – Я хотел предупредить тебя и сообщить, что это решение я принял осознанно.

– Я слушаю.

– Седьмой курс будет спать не в общей спальне, а в комнатах по двое.

– Только не говорите, что решили поселить меня с Малфоем, – быстро раскусив идею Снейпа, произнес Гарри.

– Я беспокоюсь о нем, – отозвался Снейп. – Он может наделать глупостей.

– Вы не боитесь, что глупостей могу наделать я?

– Надеюсь, что нет. Но его некому защитить, кроме тебя.

Гарри отвернулся и посмотрел в темноту. Они это уже обсуждали со Снейпом, еще летом. Покидая Зал, он слышал, как шептались слизеринцы. Слышал фамилию Малфоя и определение "предатель" в одном словосочетании. Глупо надеяться, что целый курс совершеннолетних волшебников будет и дальше лишь зубоскалить, особенно сейчас, когда на многое остальные закроют глаза.

– Хорошо, – наконец, ответил он. Они договорились, что он даст ответ сегодня, и он его только что дал.

Когда он вернулся в общую гостиную Слизерина, было довольно шумно, несмотря на то, что час отбоя уже пробил. При его появлении все как-то затихли и смотрели либо равнодушно, либо недружелюбно. Но, если честно, после Волдеморта все это казалось таким... глупым, что Гарри смог только усмехнуться, когда Паркинсон окинула его презрительным взглядом.

Малфой уже был в комнате. Сидел за столом и что-то писал при свете нескольких свечей. Когда хлопнула дверь, он только чуть вздрогнул, но даже не поднял головы. Гарри это пока что устроило и он принялся готовиться ко сну. Когда он ложился, Малфой все еще что-то писал.

Учеба с самого начала оказалась напряженной. Правда, не для Гарри, а всех остальных, кто на него смотрел. Он видел и шок, и недоумение, и искреннее расстройство, особенно среди младшекурсников Гриффиндора. Что ж, думал Гарри, не всегда в жизни все бывает так, как хочется, и герои не всегда положительные. А именно героем он себя не считал. После всего случившегося он считал себя кем угодно, но только не им. И, честно говоря, в свете всех событий был даже рад нововведению Министерства, благодаря которому первые три месяца семикурсники не посещали традиционные занятия по расписанию, а каждый получил индивидуальные письменные задания – проекты, с которыми можно было работать в любое время. Для Гарри это было возможностью скрыться от взглядов целой школы.

За Малфоя Снейп, судя по всему, беспокоился не зря. Потому что Драко походил на тень, бледную, осунувшуюся и отстраненную. Он ходил по школе, ел вместе со слизеринцами, но теперь так кардинально отличался от них и себя прошлого, что это настораживало. А также то, как на него смотрели. Эти взгляды были гораздо хуже тех, которые бросали на самого Гарри. Они не сулили ничего хорошего. Но, казалось, Малфою было все равно. Они встретились лишь однажды взглядами за столом, но Гарри не увидел там ничего, кроме пустоты. И, казалось, его не должно было волновать, в чем дело. Но после беспокойств Северуса он понял, что что-то происходит. Это было... интересно.

Стараясь избавиться от шума и шепота, Гарри предпочел во вторник переждать ужин подальше от Большого зала, и отправился на Астрономическую башню. В углу возле самых перил он заметил сгорбленную фигуру. Кто-то облокотился о перила и смотрел вниз, вжав голову в плечи. Из-за темноты было плохо видно, но все прояснилось, когда он вышел на балкон и подошел ближе.

Малфой. Исхудавший, похожий на тень Малфой с самокруткой чего-то, что он явно курил.

– Малфой, – спокойно сказал Гарри.

Тот дернулся, чуть не уронил то, что держал в руке, и выругался:

– Боггарт, Поттер! Какого дементора ты тут забыл? – спрятав в нагрудный карман мантии что-то серебристое, он развернулся и выпрямился.

– Гуляю.

– Будь добр, гуляй в другом месте.

– Мне и здесь хорошо.

– А мне нет.

– Ну, это не твой личный балкон, а потому ты можешь или свалить, или забить на меня. Мне все равно, что ты выберешь.

– Как скажешь, – слегка ядовито отозвался Драко и отвернулся.

Поттер его бесил. Как только он переступил порог платформы 9 и ¾, отовсюду послышались шепотки про Поттера. В поезде то же самое, в Большом Зале тоже. И он мог бы не обращать внимания, если бы все лето из каждого угла даже его собственного дома не слышалась эта проклятая фамилия, пока мэнор обыскивали и описывали, пока мать таскала его на заседания суда. Пока... Пока не приговорили Люциуса. Отовсюду слышалось только это имя.

Но, что интересно, даже эта эмоция вдруг поблекла, стоило ему оказаться вместе с тем, о ком не хотел даже слышать. А что могло быть еще уже? Он стал изгоем и тем, кого ненавидят. На него смотрят, как на урода. И Поттер с его фамилией и славой уже не был тем, что занимало все его мысли. Всего лишь один вечер, за который он увидел достаточно, чтобы перестать думать только лишь о ненависти. Хотя Северусу при случае он выскажет за одну спальню на двоих.

Башня погрузилась в тишину и молчание. Драко хотел было уйти, но та доза, что он успел выкурить, была слишком маленькой. Выбор у него был очень небольшой: или развернуться и уйти, а ближе к утру Поттер и половина факультета услышат, как он кричит во сне, или докурить и забыться сном без сновидений. К сожалению, вероятность кошмаров была слишком большой, а он теперь не дома. Вспомнилось, как мать пыталась обратиться в Мунго. Но если раньше фамилия Малфой вызывала трепет и уважение, то теперь с ней даже не стали разговаривать, просто выпроводив за двери. И им приходилось справляться самим. Драко надеялся, что наказ, который он дал эльфам относительно алкоголя перед отъездом, соблюдается. Потому что справлялись они не так, чтобы хорошо.

Вздохнув, Драко снова достал из кармана маленький серебряный портсигар, вынул сигарету и прикурил с помощью палочки. Глубоко вдохнув едкий дым, он на мгновение прикрыл глаза и выдохнул, глядя в темное усыпанное звездами небо. Он просто хотел немного поспать.

Гарри дернул носом и тихо фыркнул.

– Помогает? – спросил он.

– Что тебе от меня надо?

– Просто ответь.

– Да, иногда помогает. Спать по ночам. Заглушает кошмары, – отозвался Драко. Почему он вдруг это сказал, он и сам не знал. Но да, ему снились кошмары. Вернее воспоминания, о том, как Волдеморт ставит ему метку, снова и снова. Сначала он просыпался весь в ледяном поту, потом перестал спать. Драко снова затянулся и уставился в небо, запрокинув голову. Звезды сияли ледяным белым светом, а он еле заметно улыбался – сегодня он точно провалится в черноту без кошмаров. Потому что да, помогает.

– Везет, – отозвался Поттер, потом уселся на край балкона и развернулся, свесив ноги вниз.

Драко медленно вынул сигарету изо рта и тихо проговорил:

– Что ты делаешь, Поттер? – внутри странно похолодело вдруг.

– Ничего. Просто сижу.

– Тут высоко.

– Максимум что может случиться – я упаду, – совершенно спокойно сказал Гарри.

– Ты умрешь.

– Всего то.

Драко со злостью затянулся и выдохнул дым. Он снова завидовал. Потому что Поттер вел себя так, словно ему, и правда, все равно, умрет он сейчас, спрыгнув с башни, или останется жить. Сам Драко часто в последние пару месяцев думал о том, что вся его жизнь не имеет смысла, но беспокойство за мать и трусость не давали ему сделать последний шаг в никуда.

– Ты можешь хотя бы сдохнуть подальше от меня? – зло спросил Драко, не сдержавшись.

Гарри только ухмыльнулся и проговорил, рассматривая небо:

– Я все так же не даю тебе покоя.

– Не бери на себя слишком много, Поттер.

– А я и не беру. Это ты сейчас злишься. Скажи, ты часто вспоминаешь о том, как я вытащил тебя из Адского пламени?

Драко скрипнул зубами. Разумеется, он думал об этом. Долг такой величины забыть очень трудно. Особенно когда он висит перед злейшим врагом. Или человеком, который им являлся когда-то. Он чертовски должен Поттеру за спасение собственной шкуры из огня Выручай-комнаты этой весной. Весной, когда все окончательно изменилось. Однако для него стало сюрпризом, что об этом заговорил Поттер. Внутри Драко шевельнулось неприятное скользкое чувство того, что перед ним вовсе не тот Золотой Мальчик, которого он презирал за славу, извечную дружелюбность и желание всем помочь последние несколько лет. В этом Поттере он ничего подобного не ощущал. А хорошо это или плохо – вопрос другой. В любом случае нахождение такого человека как Гарри Поттер на факультете Слизерин могло вызвать проблемы, снова.

Гарри, пристально его рассматривавший, вдруг криво усмехнулся:

– Спрошу по-другому. Думал ли ты, что я захочу в уплату долга?

Драко ошарашено посмотрел на него, с трудом веря услышанному. Подобного от Гарри Поттера он точно не ждал.

– Даже так? – тот растянул губы в змеиной улыбке.

Драко стало жутко. Честно говоря, он совершенно об этом не думал и сейчас это понял, глядя на такую чужую улыбку на лице, которое раньше излучало все те эмоции, что были ему чужды.

Поттер поднялся на ноги и теперь стоял на краю парапета, пока ветер трепал его волосы и мантию.

– Так ты подумай, Малфой, – глядя вдаль, тихо добавил он.

– Просто скажи, сколько ты хочешь, – наконец, выдавил Драко.

Гарри, услышав это, расхохотался. Ему, и правда, стало смешно.

– Вы, Малфои, все всегда измеряли в деньгах и чистоте крови. Но теперь это не столь важно, тебе так не кажется? А деньги мне не нужны. Они у меня есть.

– Тогда чего ты хочешь? – делая новую затяжку, спросил Драко.

– Пока не знаю. Но, будем считать, что я тебя просто предупредил. Возможно, однажды я спрошу с тебя этот долг. Думаю, спасенная жизнь того стоит, не правда ли? – Гарри чуть отклонился назад и повернул голову, глядя на Малфоя.  
Тот буквально искрил злобой во взгляде, но смолчал. – И еще. Совет, Малфой.

– Обойдусь.

– Поверь мне, нет. Так вот. У меня был тяжелый год. Не нужно делать еще хуже.

"Здравствуйте, мистер Поттер. Надеюсь, это письмо избежит участи двух предыдущих. Я не буду повторять вновь то, что я уже писал.

Я знаю, что тебе плохо, Гарри. Они не понимают. Увы.

Надеюсь, ты дочитаешь это письмо, раз уж начал, до конца.

Я знаю того, кому плохо, возможно, так же, как и тебе. Возможно, вы сможете понять друг друга. Я знаю, что ему это нужно. Я подумал... может быть... ты найдешь внутри себя еще немного... благородства, каким бы оно ни было теперь.

Если тебе интересно, пришли ответ с совой.

Всегда ваш, Северус Снейп"

Таким было письмо Снейпа, которое он не сжег. Он знал, что Снейп не станет писать ему просто так, тем более в такой нехарактерной манере. Конечно, ему стало интересно. Даже узнав, о ком вел речь Снейп, он не свернул с пути, решив присмотреться к тому, за кого просил зельевар. Он едва ли мог объяснить это самому себе, но чувствовал, что поступает правильно. Хотя понимание того, что есть правильно, у того, кто умер и воскрес, дабы победить зло, было несколько вне общепринятых рамок.

Гарри повернулся, спрыгнул на пол и молча покинул Астрономическую башню.

Драко же остался и вернулся в спальню уже глубоко за полночь.

Пока он раздевался, бросая одежду сверху на сундук и даже не думая ее аккуратно сложить, он размышлял о том, что Северус сделал все это, конечно же, специально: одна из самых дальних комнат, две кровати. Максимум тишины и изолированности, а рядом не просто однокурсник.

На самом деле Драко это более чем устраивало. Где-то глубоко внутри, среди вороха мыслей он практически не признавался себе в этом, но уж лучше компания Поттера, чем кого-то из сокурсников. Общая спальня означала несколько пар глаз, которые будут смотреть на него с ненавистью и презрением. И хорошо, если смотреть. Дураком Драко не был, да и лето прошло не так, чтобы радужно, и он успел ввязаться в две драки в Лютном переулке, когда, покупая с матерью принадлежности для школы, нарвался на тех, с кем еще недавно вроде бы даже дружил, если можно применить такое слово. Именно поэтому теперь палочка всегда находилась в специальном креплении под рукавом на левом запястье, и так как ему исполнилось уже восемнадцать лет, ограничивать себя охранными чарами он больше не собирался. Если еще несколько месяцев назад ему хватило смелости только на то, чтобы прижаться к матери и уйти, то теперь он поступить так больше не может. Он остался один и все еще хотел жить. Оставалось пережить последний год в школе.

Мысли плавно перетекли к матери. О Нарциссе он беспокоился. Хоть они и перебрались на окраину в небольшой частный особняк с хорошей территорией подальше от чужих и не слишком добрых глаз, но пока его нет рядом, она тоже одна. По крайней мере, с ней были домовики. Они смогут помочь матери в случае чего. У него же такой роскоши не было, и он нет-нет, да и задумывался, как скоро окажется в Больничном крыле.

Глубоко вздохнув, Драко потер лицо и уронил голову на подушку. Действие выкуренной смеси уже подползало и прижимало к кровати мягкими лапами. Драко был благодарен Северусу за эту смесь. К сожалению, рекомендуемых доз он не соблюдал. Но он мог спать, и это было важнее.


	2. Chapter 2

Гарри как раз шел на завтрак, когда Джинни перехватила его недалеко от Большого зала. Поскольку уроков пока не было, он не носил мантию, только форму, и стоял, засунув руки в карманы брюк. Когда-то Джинни ему, и правда, нравилась.

– Здравствуй, Гарри.

– Привет, Джин.

– Как твои дела?

– Все нормально, Джин.

– Как тебе... у змей?

– Не поверишь, но весьма спокойно.

– Нам тебя не хватает, – робко заметила девушка.

– Я там, где должен быть.

Повисло молчание. Джинни явно хотела еще много сказать, но ее хватило лишь на:

– Ты очень изменился, Гарри.

– И это правда, Джин. Мне пора. Увидимся.

В этом и была их проблема – они не хотели понимать, что он изменился. Они думали, что он – все тот же Гарри, но он уже не такой. И продолжать подобный разговор было попросту глупо.

А ведь Джинни не первая, кто к нему подходил. Этот разговор не менялся из раза в раз. Невилл, Гермиона, еще несколько гриффиндорцев. Не подошел только Рон, чему, в общем-то, Гарри даже не удивился. Тот никогда не искал ответов и делил мир на черное и белое. И сейчас был совершенно точно обижен. Но если раньше в груди что-то заныло бы, то сейчас ему было все равно. Он достаточно беспокоился о других. Но после того, как удалось вернуться с того света... Теперь хотелось подумать о себе.

Медленно идя к залу, он заметил впереди помятый пиджак, всклокоченные светлые волосы и прямую спину. Малфой выглядел откровенно хреново по сравнению с собой прошлым. Но при этом ему удавалось держать спину прямо, а голову высоко, и все равно даже издалека можно было понять, что он из тех самых представителей голубых кровей магического сообщества.

Идя следом, Гарри просто рассматривал его, когда заметил стайку первокурсниц с Равенкло, которые стояли возле окна и провожали Малфоя заинтересованными взглядами. Верно, им было еще мало лет и они не знали всех их, кто войну прошел. Они ее миновали, и теперь старшекурсники казались им взрослыми и загадочными. А что может быть интереснее отвергнутого обществом наследника когда-то богатого и влиятельного магического рода? Наследника, который ходит по замку как призрак и не смотрит ни на кого? Разумеется, в их глазах он интересная персона.

Гарри ухмыльнулся, понимая, что развлечение он себе все-таки нашел. Малфой изменился не меньше него самого, и было интересно понаблюдать, что будет дальше.

В дверях Большого зала произошла небольшая заминка, когда заходили двое слизеринцев и выходила кучка первогодок. Гарри видел, как Малфоя толкнул Нотт, он качнулся и толкнул в свою очередь девочку-гриффиндорку, но на ногах устоял. А вот девочка упала.

– Смотри, куда идешь, предатель.

Малфой ничего не ответил. Просто выпрямился и достал палочку.

– Ваддивази! – тихо, с шипением произнес Драко, направив палочку в сторону ближайшего стола.

В Нотта полетел увесистый графин с тыквенным соком. Нотт не увернулся, и зрелище оказалось... кровавым. Малфой же, даже не взглянув на него, подошел к девочке и протянул руку. Молча. Ее подружки в шоке уставились на него, а пострадавшая ученица несмело протянула руку и вложила ее в протянутую ладонь. Драко поставил ее на ноги, стряхнул пыль со спины и спокойно направился в зал.

– Мистер Малфой, – раздалось рядом с Гарри.

Драко затормозил, остановился, чуть помедлил, а затем повернулся. На лице читалась скука.

– Доброе утро, директор.

– Вы идете со мной, – не терпящим возражений тоном велел Снейп. – Мистер Поттер, отведите мистера Нотта в Больничное крыло.

– Да, директор, – не стал спорить Гарри и, с неприязнью подхватив Нотта, стонущего и держащегося за лицо, под руку, повел его к мадам Помфри. Нотт не вырывался, слава Мерлину. – Кончай скулить, Нотт, – процедил он, когда они отошли подальше. – Или я заткну тебя Силенцио.

– Мне вообще-то больно, – процедил сквозь зубы тот и дернул рукой, но не смог вырваться из цепких пальцев.

– Вот уж не думал, что ты – кисейная барышня, – скривился Гарри.

Удивительно, но Нотт предпочел заткнуться.

Увидев их, мадам Помфри лишь вздохнула и указала на кровать, куда Гарри и усадил пострадавшего.

– Что произошло, мистер Поттер? – спросила она, осматривая повреждения.

– Я точно не знаю, мадам Помфри, – ответил Гарри. – Я подошел, когда уже все случилось. Кажется, это был кофейник.

– А-а! Больно! – заорал Нотт, когда его нос с громким хрустом, повинуясь взмахам палочки, встал на место. – И это был кувшин с соком!

– Терпите, мистер Нотт, – наставительно ответила мадам Помфри, проигнорировав последнее замечание.

Гарри едва заметно улыбнулся. Он вспомнил свои ощущения, когда его сломанный нос вправляла Луна. То ли она действовала нежнее, то ли удар у Малфоя был слабее, но вот прям настолько болезненных ощущений он не помнил.

Драко в это время стоял перед сидящим за столом директором в его кабинете.

– Объяснитесь, мистер Малфой, – пригласил Снейп, взмахнув рукой.

Драко пожал плечами и уставился в окно.

– Драко. Что произошло? – спустя пару минут такого молчания вновь спросил Северус и голос его стал тише и мягче.

– Тебе правду или версию для директора? – Малфой наконец-то посмотрел на крестного.

– Разумеется, правду. Просто объясни, в чем дело.

– Нотт меня толкнул, и я сбил с ног первогодку. Они и так тут перепуганные ходят. На одну из них еще и Пожиратель смерти налетел. А Нотт по заслугам получил.

– Ты ему нос разбил.

– А он – мне, два месяца назад.

– Я помню. Но теперь вы оба в школе.

Малфой хмыкнул и заложил руки за спину:

– Если сейчас последует лекция о поведении, то можно ее пропустить? Я еще все-таки планирую успеть сходить поесть.

Северус молчал долго. Затем вздохнул и кивнул:

– Минус тридцать баллов с вас, мистер Малфой, и с мистера Нотта. И отработка со следующего понедельника на неделю. Поможешь мне разобрать старые записи.

– Я свободен?

– Да.

Драко тут же развернулся и покинул кабинет. Виноватым он себя совершенно точно не чувствовал.

В Большом зале уже почти никого не было, за слизеринским столом сидел лишь Поттер, который неспешно жевал и читал Пророк. Драко подавил желание сесть от него как можно дальше и сел напротив. Поттер мельком глянул на него поверх газеты.

– Как там Нотт? – как бы невзначай скучающим тоном поинтересовался Драко.

– Жить будет. Лечение оказалось весьма болезненным. Думаю, ему это не понравилось.

– Да и Мордред с ним, – скривился Драко и принялся быстро есть. Завтрак почти закончился.

Вкуса еды он, если честно, не чувствовал. Он достал пергамент и перо и налил кофе в чашку. Происшествие выбило из колеи. Но даже от этих мыслей он отвлекся, когда на лавочку рядом упал Эрбердин Стоун, слизеринец и тот, кто предпочитал зарабатывать, а уже потом ненавидеть.

– Тебя еще не побили этим утром? – весело спросил парень и подмигнул Поттеру. – Крайне рад, Драко. Есть кое-что интересное. Тебе понравится, если заглянешь в лабораторию после отбоя.

Драко пожевал кончик пера, которым делал пометки по предметам в пергаменте, и хмыкнул:

– Сколько?

– Стандартно плюс 10 монет.

– А не слишком ли?

– Лучший товар, Малфой. Лучший. Ну, в любом случае, дело твое. Я предупредил. Бывай, – хлопнув Малфоя по плечу, Эрбердин просто ушел.

А Гарри не удержался:

– Так у тебя все-таки есть друзья?

– Слава богам, нет, – дернул плечом Драко, комкая в руке салфетку. – И тебя это, в любом случае, не касается.

– Как скажешь, Малфой, – отрывисто кивнул Поттер, сложил газету, оставив ее на столе, и поднялся на ноги. – Я собрался полетать. Хочешь – присоединяйся, – заявил он, после чего ушел.

Драко смотрел вслед Поттеру с недоумением и подозрением. С чего бы Национальному герою проводить время в компании Пожирателя? Хотя полетать хотелось. Он, конечно, садился на метлу летом, но небольшие полеты на территории маленького особняка больше напоминали издевательства, чем наслаждение от процесса. И даже в Хогвартсе, к сожалению, квиддич теперь для него был под запретом. Никакой игры, никаких соревнований, ничего этого. Но полетать не одному...

Малфой ругал себя, на чем свет стоит, когда вышел из замка с метлой в руках и направился к стадиону.

Отбора в команды по квиддичу еще не было, а потому стадион пустовал. Никто не тренировался, а ученики были сейчас на занятиях. Правда, высоко над полем в воздухе застыла одинокая фигура. Драко не сомневался, что это Поттер. Сам Драко был одет в спортивную мантию, тогда как Поттер сидел на метле в джинсах и толстовке. Драко слегка скривился, оседлал метлу и скоро присоединился к новоявленному слизеринцу в воздухе.

Поттер ждал его с непроницаемым выражением лица, а когда Драко завис рядом, кивнул и полез в карман. Драко зачарованно смотрел на едва заметно помахивающий крылышками снитч в ладони, который вдруг сорвался и исчез.

– Знаешь игру "Правда или вызов"? – спросил Поттер.

– Конечно, знаю, Поттер.

– Победитель водит, – дернул бровями Гарри и неспешно полетел вдоль стадиона, приглашая и Драко присоединится, пока снитч решил полетать.

Спустя час Драко валялся весь в песке на краю поля, придерживал левую вывихнутую руку правой и сжимал в пальцах трепыхающийся крылатый мячик, стараясь отдышаться. Полет вышел неожиданно захватывающим и упоительным. Больше не было ужаса от проигрыша, криков толпы, ненависти. Был здоровый дух соперничества и желание обойти противника. А Поттер, к неожиданному довольству Драко, противником был отличным, и в итоге простая ловля снитча превратилась в настоящее соревнование. По итогам которого Драко налетел на одно из заграждений, но все-таки вывернулся и, прежде чем повредить руку, сумел схватить ею снитч.

Приземлившись рядом, Поттер осмотрел Малфоя и протянул руку. Тот посмотрел с ледяным отчуждением, но помощь принял. В итоге в Больничное крыло его доставили довольно быстро. А когда он вернулся, его метла стояла в углу, а Поттер сидел и занимался за столом.

Драко не стал рассыпаться в благодарностях, просто швырнул мантию в раскрытый сундук и тоже уселся за свой стол. Было немного непривычно без четкого расписания занятий, но самостоятельные проекты никто не отменял. Да и чем еще заняться в замке, где тебе не рады...

Драко вскоре понял, что ему весьма комфортно заниматься в обществе Поттера, который действительно занимался – писал что-то на листах пергамента или читал учебники. И молчал. Тишина комнаты нарушалась лишь двумя дыханиями, скрипом перьев и шелестением книжных страниц. Драко это казалось удивительным, ведь ему всегда казалось, что Поттер не способен прилежно учиться.

Он настолько увлекся написанием эссе, что с удивлением уставился на Поттера, когда услышал:

– Ты на ужин идешь?

– А?

– Ужин.

– Что?

– Уже идет. Ты есть собираешься? – Поттер выгнул бровь.

– Э, да, – Драко кивнул.

– И кстати, ты водишь, Малфой.

– Я помню, – ответил Драко и поднялся.

– И чего тянешь? – уголок рта Поттера пополз вверх.

Драко вздохнул. Честно говоря, он считал эту маггловскую игру совершенно дурацкой, но магглы так или иначе могли жульничать, а маги нет, а потому Поттер не мог ни солгать, ни отказаться. Это должно было казаться заманчивым, но неожиданно не казалось. Потому что, проиграв, он окажется в таком же положении, как и Поттер сейчас.

– Правда или вызов, Поттер? – все же спросил он.

– Вызов.

Драко повернулся к столу, взял кусок пергамента и принялся писать. Потом протянул пергамент Поттеру.

– Мне нужны эти две книги из Запретной Секции. Принеси.

Гарри хмыкнул, вспомнив, что Малфои к прочему списку слово "пожалуйста" тоже не знают, вчитался в названия и спросил:

– Почему не попросишь у крестного?

Драко только зубами скрипнул, но ответил:

– Он считает, что мне рано их изучать, да еще и без его присмотра.

– Рано? То есть воевать нам не рано, а копаться в зельях рано? Странная логика.

Тут Драко был согласен, однако все равно кивнул на клочок пергамента:

– Принеси их до завтрашнего утра. Они нужны мне.

– Такое ощущение, что ты что-то замышляешь в обход Директора, – прищурился Гарри.

Малфой дернул плечом и вскинул бровь:

– В условия игры вроде как не входит отчитываться, что и зачем.

– И то верно, – Поттер убрал список в карман и взял со стола палочку. – Будут тебе книги. Но завтра мы снова летаем. Проигравший водит.

Такого поворота Драко как-то не ожидал, но возразить не успел – Поттер уже вышел за дверь.

Драко понял, что влип. Точнее, даже, видимо, вляпался. Правила устанавливает тот, кто начал игру. А начал ее именно Поттер. И значит, не пойти завтра на стадион он не сможет.

Лаборатории находились в подземельях в другой части замка. Спустившись после отбоя, Драко дошел до самой дальней и дернул на себя ручку.

– А я уж думал, ты не придешь, – усмехнулся Эрбердин. – Ты последний.

– Не хотел сталкиваться с кем-то, – отозвался Драко. Он отошел на пару шагов, но после развернулся и толкнул дверь, чтобы она закрылась.

– Так что у тебя? – разворачиваясь к сокурснику, спросил Малфой.

– Тебе понравится, – усмехнулся тот и полез во внутренний карман мантии. – Старший брат кое-что доработал с друзьями.

Перед носом Драко оказалась шкатулка, наполненная красноватой сушеной мелкоизмельченной травой. Он осторожно принюхался и уловил сладковатый аромат.

– Отменный эффект!

– Я не уверен, – скривился Драко.

– С каких пор, Малфой? – удивился Эрбердин.

– С тех самых, – огрызнулся он. На самом деле, он и сам не знал, но признаваться в этом не собирался.

– Брать будешь?

– Буду, – процедил Драко и передал мешочек монет, забрав шкатулку.

– Бумага прилагается?

– Как обычно, – ухмыльнулся Эрбердин.

Драко дернул головой, после чего убрал шкатулку в карман мантии и сказал:

– Достань еще через неделю.

– Как скажешь, мистер Малфой, – Эрбердин отвесил шутовской поклон.

На что получил злой взгляд:

– Не стоит со мной шутить.

– Со мной тоже, – ухмыльнулся сокурсник. – Нам лучше вообще не ругаться друг с другом. Тебе бонусы, мне деньги.

– Да, их ты всегда ценил.

– Малфой, я с тобой не ссорился. И на войну мне плевать. Через год меня в этой стране не будет.

– Значит, через неделю тут же.

– Как всегда.

Драко уже открыл дверь, когда Эрбердин его окликнул:

– Я тут особо не свечусь, на факультете не все гладко, сам понимаешь. Но будь аккуратнее. У таких, как Забини и Паркинсон на тебя реальный зуб. Ты смог отделаться малой кровью и вовремя свалил. Лично я считаю, что правильно. Но некоторым тут нехило досталось. И им, и родителям. Будь аккуратнее.

– Сам знаю, – ответил Драко и закрыл за собой дверь, направляясь в Астрономическую башню.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Поттера не было. Но когда проснулся утром, первое, что он увидел, были книги. А вторым – метла. А значит, его ждет новая игра.

На поле он вышел очень хмурый и немного голодный. То, что продавал Эрбердин, имело отменный расслабляющий и снотворный эффект, лучше, чем смеси Северуса, но и побочный эффект у них был – наутро кусок в горло не лез. Поэтому Драко, пребывая в крайне отвратном расположении духа, смог выпить только полчашки кофе с четырьмя ложками сахара, чтобы хоть как-то включить организм, и съел одно яйцо. Пока ел, краем глаза заметил, как на него снова смотрят из разных уголков Большого зала. Это раздражало, но он не мог позволить себе показать это кому бы то ни было. Если для многих фамилия Малфой означала "Пожиратель смерти" и "предатель", то для него она все еще имела значение в качестве наследника рода и теперь единственного мужчины в семье. Мрачные мысли вяло перетекли в сторону переживаний за мать и Драко решил позже подойти к Северусу. Возможно, как крестный, он сможет сделать поблажку и позволит воспользоваться каминной сетью.

Погода сегодня была не слишком теплой, да и тучи гуляли по небу, загораживая солнце, что не придавало бонусов этому дню. Поттер был уже на поле и подбрасывал в ладони снитч.

Увидев его, он сжал мячик и зевнул:

– Книги я принес.

– Я видел, – кивнул Драко, рассматривая небо. – Какие правила?

– Проигравший водит, – напомнил Поттер.

– Это будет несложно, – пожал плечами Драко. Проиграть Поттеру, чтобы продолжить водить? Да, почему бы и нет.

– Зря ты так думаешь.

– Неужели? – он выгнул бровь.

– Сам увидишь.

У Драко неприятно засосало под ложечкой. Он быстро понял, что Поттер прав. Если он не играл в полную силу, как вчера, то чувствовал удушающую хватку магии на шее. Игра вышла тяжелой, он был рассеян, а потому проиграл, ну, точнее, выиграл. Правда, снова вывихнул плечо, теперь другое. Поттер снова отвел его к мадам Помфри, которая снова не задавала вопросов, а просто вновь окинула их взглядом и указала на кровать. Хотя, что тут непонятно, если он в спортивной мантии, а рядом с Поттером парят две метлы.

Вправить плечо оказалось делом пяти минут и скоро их отпустили. Драко взял свою метлу и спокойно шел по коридору, не обращая внимания на снующих мимо учеников, которые взирали на них, хорошо если с удивлением во взглядах.

– Тебя что-то беспокоит, – вдруг сказал Поттер, когда рядом никого не было.

Драко вздрогнул и посмотрел на него, словно и забыл, что тот шел рядом.

– О чем ты?

– Ты слишком хорошо играешь для сегодняшнего проигрыша. Должна быть причина.

– Не мели чушь. Просто проиграл, – пожал плечами Малфой, не слишком желая развивать данную тему.

И Гарри это понял. Потому решил не вмешиваться.

– Так что?

– Что?

– За тобой ход.

Драко не хотел этого. Эта игра... затягивала и заставляла их общаться. А разговаривающие и регулярно посещающие поле для квиддича совместно Гарри Поттер и Драко Малфой – само по себе как минимум очень странное и привлекающее лишнее внимание зрелище для окружающих. Впрочем... куда уж хуже.

– Правда или вызов? – задал стандартный вопрос Драко, когда они подошли к входу в подземелья.

Гарри назвал пароль и бросил через плечо, заходя первым:

– Вызов.

В гостиной было достаточно старшекурсников для того, чтобы их появление не осталось незамеченным.

– О, голубки вернулись со свидания? – нехорошо усмехнулся Забини.

Драко только машинально коснулся пальцами палочки в креплении на запястье и спокойно пошел к комнатам, игнорируя этот выпад.

– Вызов так вызов. Мне снова кое-что нужно. Принесешь, – не оборачиваясь, чтобы узнать, идет ли Поттер следом вообще, бросил Драко.

А потому не узнал продолжения, которое разыгралось в гостиной Слизерина.

Гарри вдруг развернулся и посмотрел на Забини, потом, оставив метлу парить в воздухе, медленно прошел к диванам и сел в кресло, закинув ногу на ногу и подперев голову рукой. Слизеринцы явно подобного не ожидали, а потому молча наблюдали.

– И давно тебя это так волнует, а, Забини? Как давно ты неровно дышишь к Малфою?

– Я неровно дышу к предателю? Ты не в своем уме, Поттер. Это вы прям неразлучники с ним в последнее время. В самый раз для Пророка.

– В чем же тут дело? – не обращая на его слова внимания, продолжал рассуждать Гарри. – В остроте его ума? Вряд ли. Чтобы оценить чужой ум, необходимо и самому иметь выдающиеся способности.

– Что ты... – начал было гневно Забини, но оказался заткнутым Гарри, продолжающим рассуждать.

– Может, все дело во внешности? При твоей смуглой коже и черных волосах он, наверное, кажется диковинкой. Хочешь себе в коллекцию, да, Забини? Не выйдет. Это моя игрушка. И учти на будущее, а также все остальные: если хоть слово появится в Пророке, ты больше никому и ничего не сможешь рассказать, потому что я собственноручно вырву твой язык, – Гарри закончил свою речь улыбкой, от которой невольно поежились все. В этой улыбке сквозило что-то ледяное и безжизненное, возвращая воспоминания о Лорде в умы и души присутствующих.

Драко выдал ему список ингредиентов и с этим списком он тем же вечером стоял в кладовой Снейпа. "Интересно, зачем это все Малфою? – глядя на список, думал Гарри. – Это не яд, не что-то взрывоопасное. Больше похоже на что-то лечебное, но список весьма странный для стандартного лечебного зелья".

Тем не менее, ингредиенты Гарри собрал и, спрятав их в небольшой мешочек, накинул сверху мантию-невидимку. Когда он вернулся в гостиную, был уже третий час ночи. Аккуратно положив мешочек на стол Малфоя, он разделся и сел на кровать, рассматривая в свете немногих оставшихся горящих свечей комнату и соседнюю кровать.

Малфой изменился. От педанта и стильно выглаженного мальчика больше ничего не осталось. Одежда по большей части была мятой и по стилю ношения напоминала маггловских парней, а сейчас вообще валялась на стуле одной кучей, потому что в сундуке места уже не было из-за другого хлама. Несколько пар обуви под столом тоже валялись в неразберихе. И только учебники и свитки лежали аккуратными стопочками. К тому же Драко больше не зализывал волосы и, кажется, немного подстригся, в итоге волосы теперь торчали в разные стороны, как и у него самого. А еще он похудел. В свете свечей это было видно особенно четко.

Взгляд упал на руку, лежавшую поверх подушки. Была видна часть метки Пожирателя. У самого Гарри она не вызывала никаких чувств, но он подозревал, что для Малфоя все совершенно иначе.

Те слова, что он сказал вечером Забини... Он не врал. Но для чего ему был нужен Малфой и общение с ним, так до конца еще и не разобрался сам. Разумеется, было письмо от Северуса, заставившее его сделать шаг навстречу их общению. Но если исключить просьбу... Клубок чего-то непонятного где-то внутри шевелился, но среди всего этого он ясно ощущал желание присвоения другого человека. Тут он Забини, видимо, все-таки не соврал. Но пока не знал, как к этому относиться.

Малфой неожиданно застонал, и рука скользнула под подушку. Гарри заметил часть волшебной палочки, которую тот, видимо, сжал, и задумался о том, что Драко с ней не расстается даже во сне. Он опасается постоянно. Постоянно настороже и буквально не отпускает свою палочку. Хотелось бы знать полную версию происходящего. Правда, для этого нужно как минимум выиграть и заставить Малфоя принять правду, а не вызов. А играл он действительно хорошо…

Растрепав волосы, Гарри снял очки, потер глаза и улегся в кровать. О своем переводе к змеям он совершенно точно не жалел. Тут оказалось хоть что-то, что интересовало его почти опустошенную после Войны душу.


	3. Chapter 3

Самое интересное началось в выходные. Пока что выигрывал Малфой. Гарри не возражал. Поначалу он ждал от вызовов Малфоя чего-то эдакого, но нет. Найти книги, принести ингредиенты и все такое прочее. Никаких скабрезностей, ничего, чего можно было бы ожидать. До этого они летали вдвоем, поскольку у всех были занятия. В субботу и воскресенье учеников, желающих посидеть на солнышке, стало больше. Отборочных в команды еще не было и потому стадион был предоставлен им в единоличное пользование, но именно в выходные трибуны оказались далеко не пустыми.

В воскресенье Драко явился на поле позже обычного. Гарри в это время просто сидел на песке в углу поля и рассматривал окрестности. Среди желающих подышать воздухом старшекурсников, а так же Джинни и Гермионы, которые помахали ему руками, он увидел и младшекурсников. Особенно много было первогодок Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Причем некоторые из них даже сидели вместе. Поначалу Гарри это удивило, и он стал присматриваться внимательнее.

Среди первогодок было больше девочек. Они шутили и переговаривались. И посматривали на него с таким нескрываемым любопытством, что это было забавно. Но еще больше они оживились, когда на поле, наконец, явился Малфой. Сжимая в руке метлу, он шел, ни на кого не обращая внимания, поэтому не заметил, как оживились девчушки на трибунах. Их шепот стал громче и каким-то... девчачьим. Так могут разговаривать только девочки, которым интересны мальчики. На это он успел насмотреться за шесть лет, включая интерес к собственной персоне, поэтому безошибочно и определил. А еще недалеко от выхода он заметил стайку девочек-гриффиндорок и среди них ту самую, которую недавно Малфой толкнул в дверях Большого зала и помог подняться.

Гарри только ухмыльнулся и стал рассматривать Малфоя. Да, его ночные мысли были, что называется, "в кассу". Малфой изменился и теперь больше напоминал этакого маггловского богатенького старшеклассника-засранца, балующегося травкой. Для девочек такие всегда были более привлекательными объектами. По крайней мере, в глазах первогодок Малфой, вероятно, именно таким и был.

– Ты долго, – заметил Гарри, когда тот подошел.

Солнце сегодня было неожиданно ярким и опаляло веки. Драко на мгновение прикрыл их и пожал плечами. А после осмотрел трибуны.

– Сегодня что, отборочные?

– Нет, они начнутся только через пару недель, – ответил Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхиваясь. – Одно из двух, Малфой: или сегодня чудесная погода, или все они пришли поглазеть на тебя. Ну, почти все.

– Почему именно на меня? Ты же Победитель.

– Да, в этом ты прав. Но ты для них гораздо интереснее.

– Почему это?

– Ты – плохой мальчик, Малфой. Ты – Пожиратель. Девочки любят не только героев, но и прекрасных злодеев, – Гарри сел на метлу и выпустил снитч. – Тебя ведь не смущают зрители, Малфой?

Драко недоверчиво фыркнул, считая слова Поттера полнейшим бредом, и тоже перекинул ногу через метлу, взмывая в воздух.

Через два часа ругаться ему не позволяла только гордость. И та самая девочка-гриффиндорка, которая, как и еще несколько младшекурсников, стояли вокруг и наблюдали за тем, как встрепанный Драко поднимает на ноги Поттера.

Игра выдалась тяжелой, к чему Драко уже начал привыкать. Оказавшись на одном поле вместе с Поттером в качестве соперника, но без команды и самого соревнования факультетов, он стал неожиданно втягиваться и играть в полную силу, понимая, что Поттер делает так же. Это увлекало и заставляло идти на все ради того, чтобы завладеть снитчем.

Вот и сегодня Драко выиграл. Тяжело, чуть не навернувшись с метлы с высоты птичьего полета, но выиграл. А Поттер, придурок, чуть не свернул шею, когда они входили в пике, но в итоге все-таки сломал руку, когда Драко все же успел схватить снитч, а этот идиот прошелся боком по ограждению трибуны и... да, сломал левую руку.

– Нас скоро оштрафуют по баллам за ежедневное посещение больничного крыла, – бурчал Драко вскоре, ставя Поттера в вертикальное положение. Вокруг уже толпились младшекурсники, среди которых обнаружились и мальчишки.

– Вам помощь нужна? – робко вдруг спросил мальчик-слизеринец, комкая в руке галстук.

Гарри поднял голову, кривясь от боли, и подмигнул ему.

Драко только вздохнул и постарался сказать громко и ровно:

– Все в порядке. Ничего страшного не случилось. У вашего любимого Героя все будет отлично и мадам Помфри его сейчас подлечит.

– А ты... Ты в порядке?

Этого тихого вопроса от той самой девочки-гриффиндорки Малфой не ожидал. Повернув к ней голову, он чуть нахмурился и кивнул. А когда они шли по коридору, недоуменно смотрел, как за ними наблюдают из-за угла.

– Им что, заняться нечем больше?

Поттер, держась за него здоровой рукой, рассмеялся и болезненно скривился:

– В отличие от наших школьных лет им тут действительно нечем заняться, кроме как глазеть на нас с тобой. Мы же теперь достопримечательности школы.

– Не вижу в этом ничего хорошего.

– Для них мы взрослые и страшные. Или загадочные. Особенно для девочек.

– Никогда их не понимал.

– Ты что, никогда ни с кем не встречался?

Теперь хмыкнул Драко:

– Поттер, я слизеринец. И в лучшие-то времена наш факультет не славился хорошей репутацией. Не с Паркинсон же мне было встречаться. Ты не видел, во что она одевается летом.

– А ты видел?

– Приходилось. Семьи... дружили. Если можно так сказать.

Мадам Помфри не удивилась, увидев их, но заметив, что теперь ранен Поттер, выгнула бровь и посмотрела на Драко.

– Это не я. Это – забор. И излишняя самоуверенность, – тут же открестился Драко.

– Это правда, – подтвердил Гарри. Он сел на кровать и его быстро осмотрели.

– Перелом, но вы и сами знаете, Поттер. Вам предстоит непростой день в компании Костероста.

– Сращивать кости наверняка не то же самое, что отращивать их, – хмыкнул Гарри. – Переживу.

– В таком случае, располагайтесь.

– Нет, мадам Помфри. Я предпочел бы сращивать кости у себя в комнате. Пожалуйста.

– Это против правил, мистер Поттер.

– К счастью, я совершеннолетний. Поверьте, не будет никакой разницы, на какой именно кровати я буду стонать от боли, – улыбнулся вдруг Поттер. – А Малфой за мной присмотрит. По-соседски.

Мадам Помфри смерила их обоих взглядом, тяжело вздохнула и выдала Гарри бутылку Костероста. Потом провела все необходимые манипуляции с закреплением, заставила выпить порцию зелья и, убедившись, что фиксация руки надежна, кивнула.

– Обезболивающее не дам, – заявила мадам Помфри и удалилась.

– Спасибо! – крикнул ей вслед Поттер.

– Я не нанимался сиделкой, – заявил Драко, скептически рассматривая слегка бледного встрепанного Героя.

– Так я и не просил. Просто сказал ей для успокоения.

Драко промолчал. Но до комнаты они шли вместе.

Скинув одежду и улегшись в кровать, Гарри поставил зелье на тумбочку и отмерил по стареньким часам на руке время следующего приема.

– Скоро обед, – заметил Драко, убирая в угол метлу и снимая мантию.

– Поешь за нас двоих.

Закатив глаза, Малфой уселся за стол спиной к Поттеру и притянул к себе несколько книг.

– Правда или вызов, Малфой? – протянул Гарри спустя минут пятнадцать.

Тот вздрогнул, совершенно забыв об окружающем мире, перелистнул страницу и со вздохом скривился:

– Вызов.

– Ты уверен?

– Более чем, – в своем выборе Драко даже не сомневался. Потому что откровенничать с Поттером он не собирался совершенно точно.

– Хорошо. Я хочу, чтобы ты разделся.

– Что?! – Драко резко повернулся, решив, что ему послышалось.

– Ты не расслышал? Я хочу...

– Я услышал тебя, Поттер.

– В следующий раз водит победитель, – огласил Поттер и осторожно сел на кровати, поставив ноги на пол.

– Ты собираешься смотреть? – спросил Драко. Поттер кивнул.

Драко скривился. Как-то он не ожидал такого от Поттера. Такого странного желания. Но он должен просто раздеться. Он несколько лет жил в одной комнате с мальчиками, играл в квиддич. Чего ему бояться. Хотя взгляд Поттера – такой испытующий и яркий – немного напрягал. С грохотом отодвинув стул, он поднялся и взялся за мантию.

Гарри старался не улыбаться, наблюдая за дергаными движениями Малфоя. Он явно волновался и чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но отказаться не мог. Вообще, это была опасная дорожка, ведь желания Малфоя теперь могли измениться не в лучшую сторону, но Гарри хотел увидеть тело Малфоя. По лицам он читал плохо, по шрамам же читал гораздо лучше. Он хотел увидеть, сколько и каких успел заработать Малфой, потому что был уверен, что Война и на нем тоже оставила много следов.

Когда на слизеринце осталось только белье, тот выпрямился и расправил плечи.

– Ну? – нахмурившись, бросил Драко, совершенно не понимая логики поступков некоторых... слизеринцев.

Гарри принялся его рассматривать. Шрамы были. На животе – нанесенные им же самим, от Сектусемпры. Они выглядели свежими и словно не до конца зажившими.

– Они болят? – указав здоровой рукой на живот, спросил Гарри.

– Ноют перед дождем. Или когда использую много магии.

Гарри вскинул бровь:

– То есть если ты будешь много колдовать...

– Мне будет очень неприятно.

Спустя минуту молчания до Гарри вдруг дошло:

– Те компоненты и книги, что я ворую по всей школе... Это ведь связано, да?

Драко снова скривился, но молча кивнул.

– У Северуса помощи просил?

– Нет.

– Почему?

– Вероятно, не хочу? – язвительно отозвался Драко.

Гарри не стал развивать эту тему, только кивнул. После чего взгляд снова принялся блуждать по телу Малфоя. Следующей его заинтересовала Метка. Хотя интересного в ней было мало. Гарри не раз видел ее. Даже со смертью Волдеморта она не поблекла, правда теперь это была просто татуировка, по сути. Он видел небольшие шрамы на руках и ногах, похожие на подростковые травмы, в случае Малфоя, вероятно полученные или в драках с ним, или в матчах по квиддичу.

– Повернись, – попросил Гарри.

Драко вздернул подбородок и закрыл глаза. Именно просящий тон Поттера все-таки заставил его повернуться спиной.

Гарри увидел несколько больших шрамов на спине, и они явно были оставлены кем-то. Может, Люциусом, может, Волдемортом. Гарри не стал спрашивать. Но его внимание привлекли шрамы на левой ноге, на внутренней стороне бедра. Он даже поднялся и подошел ближе, потом присел на корточки, чтобы рассмотреть лучше. Он знал, что это. Видел в фильмах, да и догадаться не так уж трудно. Он знал, что это дело рук самого Малфоя.

Гарри выпрямился, и загривок Драко обдало горячим дыханием, заставив поежиться.

– Спасибо, – процедил Гарри и глухо застонал от боли в руке, после чего пошел обратно к кровати.

– Вот уж не знал, что ты – извращенец, Поттер. – Драко стало не по себе. То, что Поттер с таким вниманием примется рассматривать шрамы на бедре, он явно не ожидал и малодушно понадеялся, что их просто не заметят. Глянув на севшего обратно парня, он уже ждал вопросов, но их почему-то не последовало. Однако, напряженный и внимательный взгляд, который преследовал его весь оставшийся вечер, не давал покоя.

Больше они не разговаривали. На ужин Драко ушел один, оставив Поттера наедине с Костеростом и его далеко не приятным вкусом. Уже заканчивая есть, он очень удивился, когда поднял голову и чуть не выругался вслух: прямо над ним стояли три первогодки Слизерина и девочка с Гриффиндора. Выглядели они напуганными и упрямыми.

– Могу чем-то помочь? – выгнул бровь Драко.

– Мы видели сегодняшнюю игру, – на одном дыхании выпалила гриффиндорка и даже зажмурилась от страха, словно Драко собирался ее тут и сожрать. Именно она на поле спрашивала, в порядке ли он.

А он только хмыкнул: она, судя по всему, оказалась самая смелая из этой сопливой шайки. Гриффиндор, что с нее взять.

– Я тебя помню, – ответил он и кивнул, ожидая продолжения.

И оно последовало, когда перед ним поставили бумажный пакет.

– Это для... вашего друга. Его не было на ужине, – пролепетала слизеринка с забавными русыми косичками.

Драко не знал, смеяться ему или ржать. Во-первых, теперь их считают друзьями. Во-вторых, пытаются передать посылку и позаботиться. Все-таки, при Волдеморте и войне факультетов было как-то... проще что ли.

– Отнесите ему, пожалуйста, – снова надулась от храбрости гриффиндорка, смотревшая на него большими глазами. Вероятно, не ожидала, что он ее запомнит. – И... надеюсь, вы сами не поранились.

Драко смог только молча кивнуть.

Но сильнее всего его задела фраза, которую прошептала та самая слизеринка, прежде чем девочки убежали:

– Не все считают вас предателем, мистер Малфой.

Когда они ушли, Драко еще несколько минут только и мог, что пялиться на пакет. Хотелось его спалить или швырнуть в рожу нехорошо ухмыляющегося Нотта, сидевшего неподалеку.

Наконец, он поднялся и бросил в сторону однокурсника:

– Тронешь малышню, и тебя даже протекция Совета попечителей не спасет, – после чего прихватил пакет и ушел. Взгляд Нотта его сильно беспокоил.

Гарри лежал на кровати и пытался читать учебник по ЗОТИ. Во-первых, все равно нужно будет писать эссе, во-вторых, ему необходимо отвлечься от боли. Конечно, он мог бы пойти к Снейпу и попросить обезболивающее зелье. Северус бы не отказал. Но он не стал.

Малфой вошел в комнату аккурат под аккомпанемент болезненного стона. Глянув на Гарри, он промолчал, лишь бросил пакет ему под руку.

– Что это? – Гарри удивленно посмотрел на подношение.

– Твои фанатки беспокоятся о тебе, – высокомерно протянул Малфой.

– И даже не побоялись твоего шипения и подошли? Ты же не покусал их?

– Придурок, – бросил Драко и ушел в ванную.

Быстро приняв душ и переодевшись, он устроился на кровати с учебником и затих, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как сначала Поттер ест, потом пьет зелье, потом стонет, потом читает, потом снова стонет... Ближе к полуночи он просто вскипел:

– Какого боггарта ты не остался в больничном крыле! Вставай! И иди за мной.

Гарри, лежавший и просто разглядывающий потолок, вяло отозвался:

– Куда?

– Успокаивать тебя будем. Иначе я сегодня вообще спать не буду, пока ты тут ноешь.

Драко поднялся, влез в ботинки, накинул мантию, переложил что-то из ящика стола в карман и выжидательно уставился на Поттера.

– Не надо меня успокаивать, Малфой, – холодно отозвался Поттер. – Если я тебе так мешаю, можешь просто об этом сказать. – Гарри повернулся и неспешно поднялся с кровати, прихватив Костерост. – Собственно, ты уже сказал. Я не буду тебе мешать. Только защиту поставь на дверь. На всякий случай, – и направился к двери.

– Поттер...

Гарри глянул на него и вышел из комнаты. Он не собирался объяснять Малфою, что его уже тошнит от Больничного крыла.

Драко только глаза закатил, выругался и пошел следом. Поттер уже вышел из гостиной и направился вверх по лестнице, когда Малфой его перехватил и, сжав плечо, повернул в сторону башни.

– Пошли, я сказал. Все равно я уже не хочу спать.

Что именно заставило Драко так поступить, он понятия не имел. Но руку отдергивать, как случилось бы раньше, не хотел. Поэтому просто убрал и выжидательно посмотрел.

– Идем. Иначе миссис Норрис быстро пронюхает и прибежит вместе с Филчем, пока мы тут топчемся на одном месте, – дернул он плечом.

Гарри несколько мгновений рассматривал его, а потом молча пошел в сторону Астрономической башни. Драко задержался, засмотревшись, а потом поспешил следом. Поза Поттера вроде бы была расслабленной, но спина напряжена, одна рука безвольно висит вдоль тела (он же Герой, зачем ему повязки мадам Помфри), голова склонена вперед, из кармана почти выпадал пузырь с зельем. Победитель выглядел побежденным. Драко задумчиво склонил голову набок.

Стоило им выйти на смотровую площадку, как Малфой велел:

– К стене сел. Быстро.

Гарри фыркнул, но сел у стены, опершись спиной. Стало даже как-то полегче от ощущения прохлады лопатками и плечами. Драко вздохнул и, сев рядом, принялся делать самокрутку.

– Мне это не поможет, – сказал Гарри. – Если ты говорил об этом успокаивании.

– Почему?

– Не действует.

– Все так говорят, – насмешливо фыркнул Драко.

– Снейп подтвердит.

Драко изумленно уставился на него. Гарри заметил его взгляд:

– Что? Не одному тебе снятся кошмары.

– Значит не только мне достается его лечебная дрянь, – хмыкнул Драко. – Я ему благодарен. Но то, что продает Эрбердин, более эффективно.

Судя по тому, что Гарри видел, Малфой не просто курил травки Северуса или того самого Эрбердина, а смешивал их между собой, и уже эту смесь забивал сам. Вот и сейчас он сосредоточенно забивал порошок в скрученный пергамент, делал из другого кусочка гармошку для фильтра, и зачем-то отрывал его часть.

– А я смотрю, ты часто балуешься, – высказался Гарри. – Крутишь, как наркоман со стажем.

– Заткнись и кури, – раздраженно бросил Драко, зажег палочку и прикурил, после чего передал сигарету Поттеру. – Расслабляет и немного притупляет боль. Даже от Костероста. По опыту.

– Малфой, что в словах "не действует" тебе не понятно?

– Не беси меня, Поттер.

– Как угодно, – Гарри потянулся к самокрутке, сделал затяжку и, вернув ее, выдохнул. – Доволен?

– Пока да.

Гарри фыркнул и тихо усмехнулся. Все же это было здорово. Малфой будто и не изменился. Повзрослел, но не изменился. Все такой же засранец. И он дотронулся до него. Схватил за плечо и отпустил. Не отдернул руку, а именно отпустил. В этом было что-то знакомое. Он уже это чувствовал. Кажется, это было, когда Малфой прижимался к нему, обнимая, пока они летели к закрывающимся дверям Выручай-комнаты, подгоняемые Адским пламенем всего несколько месяцев назад.

Как Люциус не старался, а ублюдок голубых кровей из Драко не вышел. Возможно, благодаря тому, что происходит сейчас. Гарри видел и понимал, парню несладко живется. Он был просто уверен, что многого не знает. При этом изменения были явными, но лишь для тех, кто мог увидеть. А он мог, потому что его собственная жизнь была далека от сладкой красивой сказки.

В ворохе всех этих мыслей ему не давали покоя шрамы на левом бедре Малфоя. Хотелось знать. Хотелось... коснуться.

– Эй, Поттер! – рявкнули вдруг над ухом.

Гарри моргнул и посмотрел на Малфоя. Тот смотрел в ответ с каким-то подозрением.

– Чего ты на меня так пялишься? – пробурчал Драко.

– Как?

– Как на подопытное животное.

Сделав еще одну затяжку, Драко задержал дым в легких, а затем выдохнул. Привалившись к стене, он откинул голову и расслабил плечи. На него смесь определенно действовала.

– Подопытное животное, говоришь, – пробормотал Гарри. – Возможно, Малфой, так и есть.

– Что ты там мелешь, Поттер? – спросил Драко, чувствуя, как по спине ползет холодок.

– Не бери в голову, Малфой.

Поттер вдруг забрал самокрутку, сделал затяжку, впихнул самокрутку обратно в пальцы Драко, потом схватил его за подбородок и сжал пальцы, надавливая и вынуждая открыть рот. Потом придвинулся близко-близко и выдохнул дым в его рот. Драко невольно сделал вдох и почти сразу почувствовал эффект, ударивший в голову. Взгляд его был таким шокированным, что Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся. Пожалуй, искренне и по-человечески впервые за долгое время. И уже приготовился к отповеди, но Драко его удивил.

Малфой только покрутил сигарету в пальцах, поморгал и задумчиво пробормотал:

– Интересный эффект...

Гарри вдруг стиснул зубы и шумно выдохнул, а потом глухо застонал, чувствуя очередную вспышку прошивающей поврежденную руку боли.

– Я же говорил, что это не подействует. Но скоро должно закончиться.

– Настолько больно?

– Ага.

– Хорошо. Недолго осталось.

– Ты часто ломал кости?

– Да, в детстве. Я был непослушным ребенком, – сказать это оказалось легко, чему Драко мимолетно удивился.

Гарри задумчиво на него посмотрел.

– В это трудно поверить. Особенно если вспомнить, как ты себя вел рядом с Люциусом, – все-таки не удержался он от комментария.

– Мое детство, можно сказать, закончилось годам к восьми. Когда отцу надоело.

– Надоело что?

Драко усмехнулся и сделал еще одну затяжку:

– Что я обычный ребенок, не ценящий свое происхождение и не разделяющий его интерес к темной магии, которой меня начали обучать по книгам.

Гарри удивленно вскинул брови:

– Еще до поступления в Хогвартс?

– Да. И после тоже. Так что... Можно сказать, что мои знания куда глубже, чем позволяет закон.

Это было неожиданностью. И теперь объясняло некий интерес Темного лорда к Драко. Дело было не только в чистоте крови, но и в знаниях Малфоя.

Гарри было его жаль.

Осторожно вынув сигарету из тонких пальцев, Гарри снова сделал затяжку и опять повернул Малфоя к себе за подбородок. Тот не сопротивлялся. Только смотрел тусклым взглядом, словно сейчас он плавал где-то в воспоминаниях прошлого. Драко сделал вдох, но Гарри не убрал пальцы. Драко выдохнул, закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как губы Поттера коснулись его губ. Драко вдохнул через нос и замер. Это было... Ему было все равно, что это Поттер. Или, наоборот? Здорово, что это Поттер?

Ему… понравилось.

Мозг под воздействием травок вел себя иначе, был более расслаблен и спокоен, и даже то, что происходило сейчас, воспринималось словно со стороны, без остроты или положенного ситуации шока.

Гарри сам не знал, зачем сделал это. Вероятно, под влиянием момента просто захотелось. Малфой сейчас казался более близким и понятным, чем все люди, что были в его жизни. Поэтому он и сделал то, что сделал. Но углублять поцелуй не стал. Простое касание губ к губам, чтобы почувствовать тепло.

Драко вздрогнул первым. Выдохнув приоткрытыми губами, он чуть отстранился и уставился на Поттера неестественно блестящими глазами.

– Я должен тебя ударить, – вдруг сказал он.

– Так ударь, – предложил Гарри, отодвигаясь и чуть улыбаясь.

– Ты сейчас и так инвалид. Не хочу, – спокойно ответил Драко, сделал последнюю затяжку и, достав палочку, растворил остатки сигареты, превратив в пыль, которую тут же унесло легким ветерком. Откинув голову, он устроился поудобнее и снова закрыл глаза.

Гарри, глянув на него, сделал то же самое.

В комнату они вернулись, уже когда занимался рассвет, и весь Костерост был выпит. Рука почти не болела.


	4. Chapter 4

За завтраком Поттер стал местной знаменитостью ненадолго, как в старые добрые времена. Когда Драко проснулся, его уже не было. Но когда вошел в Большой зал, Поттер уже сидел за столом в окружении первогодок. Драко удивился, но почему-то внутри стало тепло и легко от этого зрелища. Словно не было никакой Войны и все... как прежде.

Но чувство оказалось мимолетным, когда мимо прошел Нотт и снова толкнул его плечом.

– Мистер Нотт, смотрите под ноги, когда куда-то идете, а то можете кого-нибудь толкнуть. Минус пять очков со Слизерина, – раздалось за спиной Драко и он только хмыкнул. – Напоминаю, ваша отработка начинается сегодня в шесть. Жду возле своего кабинета.

По лицу Нотта было видно, насколько сильно он недоволен, но промолчал. И когда ушел, Драко повернулся к Северусу:

– Доброе утро, Директор.

– Доброе утро, мистер Малфой. Сегодня утром мистер Филч сказал мне, что слышал какие-то голоса на Астрономической башне, – тихо заметил Снейп. – Но кто бы это мог быть, он не знает. Я просил его не ходить туда. Но, надеюсь, эти нарушители ведут себя прилично, если можно так выразиться.

Драко засунул руки в карманы брюк, сильнее распахнув расстегнутую мантию и прищурился:

– Вероятно, нарушители и так знают, что ведут себя неподобающе.

– Будем надеяться, что это остановит их и заставит не совершать глупостей. И Драко, вас я тоже жду возле кабинета в шесть.

– Разумеется, директор.

Снейп окинул его внимательным взглядом, после чего резко развернулся и направился к преподавательскому столу, а Драко направился к столу Слизерина, где Поттер что-то рассказывал младшекурсникам под недовольными взглядами старшекурсников. Судя по всему, особо недовольны были Нотт и Забини.

Драко сел напротив Поттера – малышня подвинулась, давая ему место, а потом снова сомкнула ряды. Теперь и Драко был зажат малышней со всех сторон.

– ...кровь единорога, – мрачным голосом рассказывал Поттер, – потому что она обладает уникальными свойствами. Тогда я еще не знал, что это был Волдеморт, но вскоре, увы, выяснил.

– Травишь байки, Поттер? Или страшилки? – не сдержался Драко.

– Ты там был, Малфой, сам скажи, что это – байка или страшилка, – парировал тот.

– Был? Кровь единорога? – нахмурился тут же Малфой, пытаясь понять, о чем это он. – А! Ты про Квиррела? Тогда да, страшилка та еще, – многозначительно покивал он головой под вздохи девочек-первокурсниц. Драко только сейчас заметил мелькнувший красно-желтый галстук – та самая первогодка-гриффиндорка сидела рядом с Поттером. И ведь не побоялась сесть за стол враждебного факультета.

– Вы сегодня будете летать? – спросил Стивен Холмс, первокурсник Слизерина.

– Да, – ответил Драко и заметил странный взгляд Поттера.

– Здорово, сможем вас увидеть. У нас сегодня первое занятие с мадам Трюк.

У Драко было смутное подозрение, что они могут лишиться пары десятков баллов от мадам Трюк, зная ее характер и то, как они летают. Но высказываться вслух не стал, предпочтя заняться едой, краем уха слушая, как Поттер продолжил свои рассказы.

Поттер его чем-то настораживал. То, что он увидел в этом году, было само по себе чем-то неестественным – молчаливость, холодность, отчужденность. Словно Гарри Поттер внезапно стал другим человеком. Потом его перевод на Слизерин. И вот напротив него сидит парень, улыбается и с удовольствием общается с малышней. Как бы это было года, скажем, три назад.

Драко силился понять, в чем дело. Последствия Войны? Магии? Или он действительно повредил голову? Но, в любом случае, чего ждать от такого Поттера, Драко теперь не знал, и это заставляло быть постоянно настороже.

Гарри пришлось зачаровать снитч, чтобы он не летал над стадионом. Они ненадолго зависли с Драко в воздухе, наблюдая за мадам Трюк и первогодками, а потом начали играть. И чуть не сорвали урок. Летали они за пределами стадиона, но когда началась гонка за снитчем, Поттер снова встретился с забором, а Драко поймал проворный мячик. Руки-ноги героя остались целы, зато в ушах звенело от удара. Поттер улыбался обеспокоенным первокурсникам, пока Драко конвоировал его в Больничное крыло. И на сей раз Помфри его никуда не пустила, силком оставив у себя.

Драко на это только усмехнулся, пожелал неприятного времяпрепровождения и отбыл в комнаты факультета.

Оказавшись в спальне, он сел за написание эссе и в тишине не заметил, как прошло несколько часов, а он благополучно пропустил обед. Пожав плечами, Драко взялся за следующую работу и просидел так до вечера. Но когда голова начала побаливать, он все же отодвинул учебники, сел на кровать и прислушался.

В комнате было совершенно тихо. И не загруженный учебой мозг сейчас идентифицировал пространство каким-то тягучим и неприятным. Хотя Драко всегда любил одиночество, в этот раз оно почему-то раздражало. Эта мысль плавно переключилась на Поттера и стала раздражать еще больше. Думать о том, что он, не дай боги, соскучился по соседу, не хотелось абсолютно. Однако так и просидел на постели до ужина, после чего отправился в Большой Зал с гудящей головой.

Настроения не прибавили ни первогодки, которые облепили его, выспрашивая про здоровье Поттера, ни ухмыляющийся Нотт, которого Драко встретил у кабинета Директора. Нотт, судя по всему, планировал поругаться, но не успел, потому что появился Снейп.

Внимательно осмотрев слизеринцев, профессор только бросил:

– За мной, – и повел их по коридору в полной тишине.

Отработка, как оказалось, будет проходить в лабораториях подземелья, где у Снейпа был свой рабочий кабинет преподавателя зелий. Нотту он велел заняться чисткой котлов и прочего инвентаря, а Драко усадил за учительский стол, велев разобрать контрольные работы первогодок, а после поставил на край стола ящик с личными наработками, велев их структурировать. Работы, судя по всему, как раз не меньше, чем на неделю.

Нотт, разумеется, не смог отмолчаться:

– Директор, можно узнать, почему я работаю вместо домовика, тогда как Малфой, разбивший мне нос, занимается бумажками?

Снейп смерил его ледяным взглядом и спокойно ответил:

– Я даю студентам ту работу, которую они в состоянии выполнить, мистер Нотт. У вас есть три часа, затем закроете кабинет и отправляйтесь в спальни. Завтра здесь же в это же время.

Нотт, разумеется, ничего не сказал на подобное заявление, но злой взгляд ясно дал понять, насколько ему не понравилось услышанное.

Драко не сомневался, что эта отработка добром не кончится. И не ошибся.

Они с Ноттом закрыли кабинет и пошли по коридору, и тут его толкнуло в альков, где его и зажал Теодор. По спине побежал предательский холодок, но он заставил себя вздернуть подбородок, проверяя крепление палочки.

– Что ты делаешь? – спокойно спросил Драко.

– Ты бесишь меня, Малфой, – выплюнул ему в лицо Нотт.

– Сочувствую, Тео, – получилось высокомерно, как раньше.

Это взбесило Нотта. Драко почувствовал резкую боль в подбородке, ослепившую на мгновение, а во рту появился металлический привкус. Это было совсем не то! Не так, совсем не так, как раньше. Не как... с Поттером. Удар Тео разозлил Драко и он ударил в ответ, едва не взвыв от боли в руке. Лицо Нотта было слишком твердым, а он – слишком непривычным к маггловской драке. В отличие от Нотта.

…Гарри опустил книгу, которую читал, лежа на кровати в комнате, когда появился Малфой. И посмотреть было на что. Окровавленное лицо и наливающийся синяк на скуле.

– Иди сюда, – тихо произнес Гарри, быстро осмотрев. – Полечу. Я разбираюсь в целебных чарах.

Малфой не сказал ни слова. Просто посмотрел каким-то усталым взглядом и подошел к кровати. Гарри убрал книгу и выпрямился, взглядом попросил сесть, что Драко и сделал. Гарри достал палочку, придвинулся ближе и принялся шептать заклинания.

Боль уходила, неохотно и медленно, но уходила. Драко просто закрыл глаза и не шевелился. Ему нечего было сказать бывшему гриффиндорцу, которого его учили ненавидеть, и он исправно делал это годами. И вот сейчас смиренно сидел и ждал, пока тот его вылечит.

– Кто? – спокойно спросил Гарри, тронув Драко за плечо.

Правая рука болела почему-то сильнее лица, но и эта боль ушла после заклинания.

– Нотт, – отозвался Драко.

– Простая драка?

– На дуэль он бы побоялся вызвать. Знает, что силы не равны, – кривовато улыбнулся Драко, так и не открывая глаз.

Гарри наблюдал, как следы драки исчезают с лица Малфоя. Малфой. Северус прав. Все всегда вертелось вокруг Малфоя. Начиная с первого курса. Был ли Малфой красивым? Нет, не был. Он был обычным. Но имел точеный профиль. Был ли он аристократичным? До кончиков волос. И больше всего ему шла эта новая потрепанная аристократичность, что присутствовала сейчас. Так культурная пропасть между ними казалась Гарри меньше.

Он не думал, когда протянул руку и положил Драко на загривок, притягивая ближе, касаясь его губ своими.

Драко вздрогнул от подобного, но не отпрянул, как Гарри ожидал, ведь сейчас они оба были не под кайфом, совершенно трезвые. Драко вдруг пришло в голову, что это уже было. Прошлой ночью он уже ощущал это касание и это тепло. И было... уютно. Вероятно, поэтому он и не отстранился.

Он просто устал.

Гарри отстранился сам через несколько мгновений. И увидел, как Малфой на него смотрит: устало и как-то... замученно.

– Что с тобой случилось летом? – тихо спросил он, не отодвигаясь.

Хмыкнув, Драко так же тихо ответил:

– Много всякого. Я выяснил, что кровь аристократа ничего не стоит и не значит. То, чему меня учили – всего лишь ложь. – Слова вырвались сами собой. Открывать душу перед Поттером было... странно. Но, возможно, только такой, как Поттер, и мог его понять.

Гарри понял, что Драко сейчас не будет говорить. Поэтому перевел тему:

– Я выбираю вызов. Что мне нужно украсть еще?

Драко хмыкнул и протянул:

– Это позже. Когда я снова тебя обыграю. Сейчас мне нужно... Найти помещение, о котором никто не будет знать. Ты же Гарри Поттер, ты должен знать о таком.

Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что ему снова хочется прикоснуться к этим тонким прохладным губам. Хочется согреть. Но он не стал этого делать.

Все же Северус был удивительно проницательным. Гарри был искренне благодарен судьбе за то, что в его жизни появился и остался настоящий Северус Снейп. Снейп, который не жалел его, но сочувствовал его утратам. Снейп, который видел его насквозь и почти умолял помочь Драко. Гарри не смог ему отказать. И, честно говоря, не хотел. Теперь он отчетливо понимал, что должен помочь.

Когда Драко уже собирался лечь спать, его окликнул Поттер:

– Пойдем.

– Куда?

– Ты же хотел помещение.

– Ты знаешь такое? – удивился Драко. Ведь про помещение он сказал в полушутку.

– Разумеется. Ты, кстати, тоже. Заодно узнаем, цела ли она, – Гарри засунул в карман джинсов мантию-невидимку.

Драко тут же вспомнил. И чуть вздрогнул.

– Ты про Выручай-комнату?

– Это идеальное место. Не знаю, что ты там собрался делать, но ее точно не найдут. Пойдем.

Драко с прищуром посмотрел на Поттера, но кивнул.

Когда они вышли из гостиной, Поттер подошел вплотную к Драко и прошептал:

– Держись ближе.

И накинул на них обоих тряпку, которую прихватил с собой. Тряпкой оказалась мантия-невидимка. Настоящая редкость, но Драко ничего не сказал.

Не все в школе еще спали, и им пришлось буквально красться по коридорам. Драко чувствовал странное воодушевление. Словно это некое приключение. Он все еще не до конца понимал, почему идет с Поттером на восьмой этаж, но теперь все его мысли занял поцелуй. Последний. Не сдобренный наркотическим эффектом. Он понимал, что это странно. Ему никогда не нравились парни. Если уж быть откровенным, он и на девушек не слишком смотрел – было не до того. Люциус, а затем и Волдеморт требовали от него послушания и ненависти ко всему вокруг, и на какие-то другие эмоции, кроме тщательно взращиваемых злобы, зависти и отвращения, просто не оставалось место. А теперь... Поттер.

– Малфой... Эй, Малфой... Драко!

Драко очнулся, только когда его ухо обдало горячим и довольно громким шепотом. Моргнув, он уставился на стену перед собой, а затем на Поттера. Тот скинул с них мантию и хмыкнул:

– Замечтался?

– Отвали, – буркнул Драко.

– Тогда прекрати витать в облаках. Дверь в Выручай-комнату должна быть тут.

Драко раздраженно посмотрел на Поттера. Как, интересно, удавалось новоявленному слизеринцу то согревать теплом, то бесить одним словом? А потом сосредоточился на том, что ему нужно. А нужна ему лаборатория. Желательно, как была в мэноре.

Шли минуты, но ничего не происходило. Они переглядывались с Поттером. И вдруг медленно, но кладка стены начала меняться и вскоре появилась дверь.

Драко сглотнул. Он был совсем не готов к этому. Совсем. К горлу подступила удушающая паника, пока он смотрел, как Поттер подходит к двери и осторожно трогает ручку, а потом толкает дверь. Потом поворачивается к нему. Во взгляде Поттера были любопытство и ехидство. Это-то Драко и разозлило, и он тут же подошел, толкнув его плечом и вставая рядом.

Когда дверь открылась, они попали в удивительно большое и светлое помещение. Различные столы с колбочками, стаканчиками и котлами. Шкафчики с элементарными ингредиентами; отдельный стол с чистыми перьями, пергаментами и чернилами, а так же большая доска и несколько кусочков мела. А возле большого окна два уютных мягких кресла, столик и графин с водой и двумя стаканами.

Драко, рассматривая все это, решил, что мог бы остаться тут пожить. И выдохнул, понимая, что от Адского пламени не осталось и следа. Магия излечила это место, и в этот раз он пришел, не для того, чтобы разрушать. И раз эта лаборатория появилась, значит, и к нему претензий нет.

Поттер отошел в сторону и, подойдя к стене, положил руку на кладку. Вздохнул и легонько погладил.

– Спасибо, – тихо произнес он, но Драко услышал. Гарри никогда не касался магии Хогвартса. Сейчас же желание казалось нестерпимым. Он чувствовал глубокие низкие вибрации этой магии, этого места. И чувствовал, как замок отзывается на его прикосновение. – Прости, – сказал он. – Глупые дети чуть не убили тебя.

– Поттер?

– Как ты думаешь, что стало с магией Волдеморта после его смерти? – не глядя на него, уже громко спросил Гарри.

Драко нахмурился. Он никогда не задумывался об этом. Хотя эту простую аксиому вбили в его голову еще в детстве: магии нужно вместилище. Они были там вдвоем – Поттер и Темный лорд.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – вдруг чувствуя, что подобрался к нехорошей разгадке, подозрительно спросил Малфой.

– Ничего, – Поттер посмотрел на него и Драко вздрогнул. На мгновение ему показалось, что глаза Поттера стали красными, но наваждение растворилось так же быстро, оставив после себя нехорошее ощущение ирреальности. – Я рад, что комната уцелела. Водит победитель.

Драко только кивнул. Однако, эта мысль по поводу магии Лорда не давала Драко покоя следующие дни.

Они играли каждый день. Каждый из них выигрывал с попеременным успехом, но если Драко просил Поттера достать что-то из запасов Снейпа, то сам Поттер ограничивался простыми желаниями вроде сходить к домовикам за ужином, убраться в его сундуке, разложив все вещи, или сделать за него эссе. Драко хмурился, чувствуя где-то на подкорке подвох, но молчал.

Это чувство непокоя вибрировало с каждым днем сильнее, пока Поттер не выиграл в четверг, и когда Драко снова выбрал вызов, он просто сказал:

– Поцелуй меня. Сам.

Это было как раз после отбоя, когда все уже укладывались спать и, уставший за неделю учебы и наказаний Драко также собирался ложиться спать. Сонно моргнув, он замер, сидя на постели.

– Что?

Поттер снял очки и пожал плечами:

– Ты слышал.

Драко вспыхнул. Отлично! А в следующий раз он захочет, чтобы Драко запрыгнул на его член? Логика прослеживалась совершенно прямая.

– Все может быть, Малфой, – низким хриплым голосом ответил Поттер.

Драко зажмурился, когда понял, что произнес это вслух. Потом медленно поднялся и пошел к кровати Поттера. Поцеловать? Почему нет. Так он быстрее всего избавится от магического долга. Проклятая игра...

Драко сел рядом и склонился над Поттером. Взгляд зеленых глаз стал ярче. Драко, не позволяя себе задумываться от этом, склонился и коснулся губ Поттера своими. Но в этот раз все случилось по-другому. Поттер не замер и не затих. Он положил горячую ладонь на шею Драко, чуть сжал пальцы и притиснул ближе к себе. Потому замер сам Драко. Он... не знал, как себя вести. Ему должно было быть противно, но не было. Скорее он просто растерялся. Это же Поттер и, можно сказать, первый поцелуй. А таковым он стал в то мгновение, когда бывший гриффиндорец скользнул языком по его губам и Драко выдохнул, тем самым позволив скользнуть кончиком в свой рот. Это касание было странно-теплым. Глаза Малфоя закрылись сами собой и он просто... снова выдохнул, стараясь успокоить внезапно зашедшееся от чего-то сердце. Их никто не мог увидеть, никто бы ничего не сказал. Пальцы сжались в иррациональном желании коснуться, но Драко просто сидел, не позволяя себе сделать хоть что-то.

Вскоре Поттер его отпустил, не став давить и углублять поцелуй.

Уже лежа в своей кровати позже, Драко, пялясь в полог балдахина, спросил:

– Зачем ты это делаешь?

– Потому что хочу, – послышался ответ.

Очень по-слизерински, подумал Драко.

Следующим утром он поймал снитч и выиграл, и весь день пребывал в раздумьях, что бы такого заказать Поттеру в отместку за стриптиз и поцелуй. Но Поттер его удивил:

– Правда или вызов, Поттер? – спросил Драко, когда они сидели и занимались у себя.

– Правда, – не отрываясь от учебника, отозвался тот.

Драко опешил, не ожидая подобного ответа. Ни один из них не желал откровенничать и изливать душу, но Поттер неожиданно нарушил эту традицию, что было опять-таки странно.

Драко задумался и уставился в чистый пергамент перед собой. Скоро ужин и нужно будет идти в Большой зал. Поэтому он сказал:

– Я задам свой вопрос после отработки у Снейпа.

– Как скажешь, – отозвался Гарри.

За ужином к Поттеру снова прилипли первогодки. А к Драко неожиданно подошла та самая девочка-гриффиндорка и, отчаянно краснея, пролепетала:

– Можно... Можно я посижу тут?

– Львяткам здесь не место, – послышалось ядовитое шипение Забини.

– Заткнись, Блейз, – одновременно ответили Драко и Гарри, чем вызвали всеобщее удивление.

– А фразы друг за другом вы не заканчиваете? – насмешливо спросил Гойл.

– И почему тебя это так интересует? – скривился Драко.

– Потому что он завидует, – ответил Гарри и подмигнул первогодкам. – Целый факультет чистокровных наследников, а Герой выбрал предателя. Да, Грег?

– Драко – не предатель, – тут же зашептались первогодки.

Гарри согласно закивал:

– А они, – он указал на группу семикурсников, – ослеплены горечью. Не хотят видеть правды. Это очень по-слизерински, – указал он. – Но крайне недальновидно. Поддаваться эмоциям – это больше к гриффиндорцам, – улыбнулся он слизеринцам и посмотрел на смущенную гриффиндорку. Потом оглянулся на гриффиндорский стол. Первогодки посматривали на них и сокурсницу и шептались. Седьмой курс поглядывал на него. Остальным было в целом все равно.

Драко же с интересом его слушал. Ему на самом деле было интересно. Поттер словно стал другим человеком, но при этом проскальзывали черты того придурка, которого он когда-то ненавидел, и это заставляло смиряться с новой реальностью.

– Садись, – сказал он и гриффиндорке и чуть подвинулся.

А через пару минут их обоих неожиданно облепили первогодки обоих факультетов с обеих сторон. Не сказать, чтобы Драко был рад этому, но было забавно наблюдать, как веселится Поттер и кипят от злости сокурсники. А еще Уизли, который пошел красными пятнами и, судя по выражению лица, хотел подойти к столу, но его за руки держала Грейнджер. А и правда, это было забавно.

Видимо, такое поведение двух факультетов привлекло внимание и преподавательского состава, потому что к ним подошел Снейп и, слегка хмурясь, поинтересовался:

– Поттер, Малфой. Что тут происходит?

Драко даже не знал, как объяснить происходящее, поэтому ухмыльнулся и махнул Поттеру рукой, чтобы тот сам объяснял.

– Единение факультетов, директор, – спокойно ответил Гарри.

– Вот как?

– Именно так, директор, – вдруг подтвердил Драко.

Снейп обвел их проницательным взглядом.

– В таком случае, каждому по пять баллов за проявление духа школы, – объявил он и удалился.

И обсуждение продолжилось. Из Большого зала они ушли последними, направившись каждый в свою сторону.

– Поттер, – позвал Драко, когда они уже легли в кровати.

– Да?

– Ты бы изменил что-нибудь, зная, как все обернется?

Поттер долго молчал. Но потом ответил:

– Нет.

Драко только хмыкнул и отозвался:

– Это и была твоя правда.

– Как-то слишком легко, – заметил Гарри, приподнимаясь на локте.

Драко пожал плечами и зевнул:

– Мне было интересно.

– Знаешь, ты можешь просто спросить. Без игры.

– А ты ответишь?

– Я – да. А ты?

Малфой повернул к нему голову и покачал головой:

– Нет.

В ответ Гарри лишь усмехнулся.

Снейп сказал ему тогда, еще летом:

– Мир в голове Драко Малфоя гораздо сложнее, чем твой. Он воспитан в других традициях. Он не доверяет никому. Но, возможно, он сможет доверять тебе.

– Мне? – удивился Гарри.

– Именно тебе.

– Почему?

– Он всегда питал к тебе особую слабость. Особенный мальчик Гарри Поттер. Так он тебя называет. В разных вариациях, – не удержался от подколки Снейп.

– И что это значит?

– Лишь то, что я сказал.

Все же общение с Дамблдором плохо сказалось на Снейпе. Он говорил загадками не хуже учителя.

Гарри понимал Малфоя, ему так казалось. Но вдруг подумал, что Малфой, возможно, знает слишком много, чтобы вот так запросто делиться этим. И, вспоминая о своей жизни, он все сильнее и четче понимал, что у Малфоя она была не лучше.

Больше они не разговаривали, и вскоре заснули.


	5. Chapter 5

Драко за эту неделю действительно устал. Но каждодневные игры с Поттером ему теперь казались приятными тренировками, после которых правильно ныло тело, спал он крепче и не особо часто посещал Астрономическую башню. Да и наказание Северуса принесло свои неожиданные плоды в последний день, когда Драко нашел несколько любопытных записей, которые, возможно, ему удастся синхронизировать со своими исследованиями и провести некоторые опыты быстрее, чем он рассчитывал, с первыми составами. Поэтому он был только рад провалиться в царство снов.

Но где-то ближе к середине ночи Гарри проснулся от крика. И он принадлежал не ему. Резко распахнув глаза, он сел на кровати, а затем поднялся и отдернул часть полога, который скрывал Малфоя. Драко метался по постели, сжимал в кулаках простынь и постанывал. А затем вновь сорвался на крик, полный отчаяния и ужаса. Чтобы снова чуть успокоиться и глухо застонать, словно от боли, которая появлялась вспышками, а затем перетекала в ноющую. Гарри с непроницаемым выражением лица рассматривал мечущегося Малфоя. Он глянул на Метку. Кожа вокруг рисунка покраснела и казалось, что она пульсировала. Он мог бы применить легилименцию, но не стал.

– Драко, – позвал он. – Драко!

Малфой не просыпался. Гарри присел на кровать, положил руку Драко на грудь, чувствуя под пальцами шрамы, слегка надавил и потряс.

– Малфой!

Драко вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. Еще не понимая, в чем дело, и видя перед собой в полумраке чье-то лицо, он резко схватил руку, которая, казалось, сдавливала грудь, не давая дышать, и дернулся в приступе паники.

– Малфой! – снова позвал Гарри, но безрезультатно.

Тот неожиданно начал вырываться и рявкнул:

– Уйди! Оставь меня, Люциус!

Поттер вскинул брови, видя, что у Драко начинается психоз, и не придумал ничего лучше, как просто-напросто несильно ударить в челюсть. Помогло. Голова Малфоя дернулась, он судорожно вздохнул, расширил глаза и наконец-то осмысленно посмотрел.

– Поттер? – хрипло и растерянно пробормотал Драко.

– С возвращением, – сказал Гарри. И откинул его одеяло. – Поднимайся. Прогуляемся.

Драко был готов послать Поттера подальше, но тон, которым тот произнес два последних слова, не терпел возражений. Драко сел на кровати, сунул ноги в тапки и поднялся. Поттер взял их мантии, и они направились на выход.

Глубокой ночью все спали, а патрулирующие им не встретились, как и миссис Норрис, поэтому до Астрономической башни они добрались быстро и без свидетелей.

Гарри сунул Драко в руки маленькую шкатулку, которую захватил из комнаты. Драко молча принялся делать самокрутку. Потом один конец ее начал тлеть и Драко принялся курить, чувствуя, как дрожат пальцы, впрочем, как и все тело.

Гарри не задавал вопросов, не разговаривал. Он просто сидел рядом, прислонившись спиной к стене и прижимаясь к нему плечом. Молча.

Ночи были все еще теплыми. Одеты они с Поттером были довольно легко, но Драко все равно было жарко. Он чувствовал ледяной пот, который остывал под дуновениями ветерка, что гулял по площадке башни, вдыхал как можно глубже и пытался отогнать от внутреннего взора картинки из сна. Именно они стали причиной беспокойства матери и тех смесей, на которые он так крепко подсел, чтобы забываться, и по возможности почаще. А еще в груди вместе с пеплом тлело странное чувство благодарности к человеку, который сидел рядом.

– Как забавно повернулось все... – чуть хрипло пробормотал Малфой. – Кто бы мог подумать, что успокаивать и избавлять от кошмаров меня будет ни кто иной, как Гарри Поттер. У жизни определенно есть чувство юмора.

– Кто поймет тебя лучше меня, – повел плечами Поттер.

– Мы не друзья. Мы никогда даже не разговаривали толком.

– Ты наивно полагаешь, что это мне может помешать? Мои старые друзья знали меня очень хорошо, но, как оказалось, совсем не понимали. И не понимают. И изменились. А ты – нет.

Драко вскинул брови и хмыкнул:

– Ты серьезно?

– Более чем. После Войны изменилось все. А ты словно константа: все так же шипишь, злишься и раздражаешься. Меня это успокаивает.

Драко закатил глаза и снова вдохнул сладковатый дым. Он не хотел на это ничего отвечать.

– Можно задать вопрос? – подал голос Поттер через какое-то время.

– Ты все равно его задашь, – даже как-то обреченно вздохнул Драко.

Гарри пожал плечами, потому что это было действительно так, и все-таки спросил:

– Ты кричал имя Люциуса. Что тебе снилось?

Драко вздрогнул, но после взял себя в руки и тихо отозвался, сделав еще одну затяжку:

– Волдеморт. Люциус снится всегда позже. После того, как мне поставят Метку... А потом все сначала...

Объяснение было путаным, но Гарри смог понять основное: Малфою постоянно снятся отец и Лорд, как в петле – снова и снова. Вероятно, сон очень силен, потому Метка и нагревается.

– Дай руку, – Гарри придвинулся ближе. – На которой Метка.

– Зачем? – удивился Драко. Ему не хотелось этого делать.

– Дай, – повторил Поттер и Драко снова услышал этот тон – беспрекословный. Он послушно вытянул руку. Поттер взял ее в свою и принялся рассматривать Метку. А потом и вовсе водить по ней пальцем.

Драко замер, не дыша, чувствуя прикосновение к коже, которое приносило странное успокоение. Поттер... не презирал его, получается? Не ненавидел, как раньше?

Вдруг Поттер склонился и провел по Метке языком, чем поверг Драко в шок, и все мысли просто потерялись в одну секунду. Он даже не знал, что сказать. Шок смешался напополам с испугом, ведь это же проклятая Метка, до которой он сам-то старался не дотрагиваться.

– Поттер, – прошипел Драко, дернувшись. Но его руку держали крепко.

– Я стал чувствовать магию, – чуть отстранившись и обдавая влажную кожу своим дыханием, проговорил Гарри. – Волдеморта уже нет. Твоя Метка так ощущается потому что... ты.

– Я?

– Да. Твои кошмары. Твои воспоминания. Видишь, она красная и, наверное, немного болит? Это ты.

– Отлично, – раздраженно отозвался Малфой, немного пришедший в себя. – Тогда объясни заодно, что ты делаешь?

Гарри выпрямился и, все так же не отпуская чужую руку, усмехнулся:

– Что хочу. – А затем притянул Малфоя за затылок к себе. Ему не нравился Малфой, разбитый и напуганный. Раздраженный, шипящий змеей был как-то привычнее, его он и старался вытащить на поверхность.

– Поттер... – начал было Драко, но его ответ утонул в поцелуе. Настоящем поцелуе, Мерлин его подери. Как только Драко почувствовал смелое касание чужого языка, то вдруг расслабился и просто успокоился. Он даже не заметил, как прижался ближе, почувствовав руки Поттера на коже. А когда понял, что сделал, и попытался отстраниться, эти же руки уже никуда его не пустили.

Гарри понимал, одно неосторожное слово и все закончится. Малфой был слишком нервным и дерганым после сна. Поэтому он молчал, только настойчиво целовал, а пальцы при этом, держа затылок, мягко поглаживали, стараясь успокоить. И это помогало. Малфой медленно, но расслаблялся, хоть и не отвечал пока на поцелуй. Но пока что было достаточно и этого. Гарри мягко проходился по чужим губам кончиком языка, с удивлением понимая, что ему нравится происходящее. Не было сильного возбуждения, а вот желание успокоить было. Словно... не чужие.

Когда Гарри отстранился, Малфой даже не шевельнулся. Просто сидел и смотрел, словно что-то обдумывал.

А потом хмыкнул, чувствуя, как дурман смеси заполняет разум:

– Я думал, тебе девушки нравятся.

– Мне нравятся люди, – пожал плечами Поттер, взял у Драко из рук сигарету, затянулся и положил пальцы на подбородок Драко. Тот понял, зачем и сам подался вперед, но в этот раз, вдыхая дым, Драко чувствовал, что чужие губы чуть улыбались.

Честно говоря, Гарри думал, что будет сложнее. Со слов Северуса он понял, что подступиться к Драко будет непросто, но, похоже, Малфою действительно было также плохо, как и самому Гарри. "От ненависти до любви – один шаг", напомнил ему тогда Снейп прописную истину. И сейчас Гарри был почти готов согласиться, что это правда. Он выбрал квиддич наобум, но, оказалось, попал в точку.

– Это не игра, Малфой, – произнес Гарри, когда тот выдохнул. – Я тебя трахну, рано или поздно.

Лицо Малфоя того стоило, хоть Гарри и не шутил. А не шутил он совершенно точно. Да, ему нравились люди, но среди толп он видел лишь одного, с кем хотелось бы разделить свое время и желания. Им обоим нужно было за что-то держаться, и Гарри действительно считал, что это может стать выходом, глядя, как Драко подрагивает после кошмара, а сам он толком не спит уже черт знает сколько месяцев.

– Что? – моргнув, спросил Драко, решив, что ему просто послышалось.

Гарри всмотрелся в него и понял, что ему уже хорошо благодаря тому, что он выкурил в немалом количестве: глаза стали раскосыми, а зрачки заполнили почти всю радужку. Впрочем, и зацелованные припухшие немного губы придавали некоего шарма.

– Я сказал, что рано или поздно трахну тебя, – спокойно ответил Гарри.

Драко задумался и пробормотал:

– И не мечтай, – после чего откинулся головой о стену и прикрыл глаза.

– Я не мечтаю. Я сказал правду, – пожал плечами Поттер, усаживаясь рядом ровнее.

Он не собирался просто потрахаться. Он собирался завладеть, а зная Малфоя, это может стать даже увлекательным и болезненно-приятным. В конце концов, они оба заслужили, кроме боли, что-то хорошее.

Малфой предсказуемо сделал вид, что ничего не было. Гарри не обижался. Они продолжали играть в квиддич, и Гарри неизменно выбирал вызов. Стоило ему выйти из комнаты, как его облепляли младшекурсники, смеясь и требуя историй. Гарри им не отказывал. И рассказывал о том, что успел пережить в этих стенах. Однажды их заметил Драко. Он был на Астрономической башне, просто дышал осенним воздухом и тишиной, и с балкона прекрасно видел на краю леса смеющуюся компанию из Национального героя и учеников младших курсов.

– Даже сейчас ты – звезда школы, Поттер, – тихо сказал Драко. Правда теперь в этих словах не было злости или зависти, скорее какое-то усталое раздражение. Да и неделя, откровенно говоря, вышла у Драко достаточно тяжелой, потому сил на какие-то сильные эмоции просто не было. Он чувствовал себя выжатой тряпкой, а из зеркала на него смотрел сильно исхудавший мальчишка, по виду уже никак не напоминающий представителя благородного рода.

Та ночь, когда снились кошмары, оказалось не единственной. Драко знал, что будет дальше – если эти сны приходили, то не желали покидать его, даже несмотря на те смеси, что ему давал Северус, и то, что он покупал у Эрбердина. К последнему пришлось обратиться снова и попросить самое сильное, что есть. Но и это не спасло. За следующие несколько дней Поттер еще два раза утаскивал его посреди ночи на башню, еще два раза курил с ним один воздух на двоих и не раз целовал.

Драко старался не думать о том, что творилось между ними. Он хотел злиться или ненавидеть, но, кажется, все эти эмоции потерялись где-то после смерти Люциуса. А брошенная Поттером фраза по поводу кто кого трахнет... Нет, он просто не был в состоянии думать об этом.

Поэтому единственное, что он смог – переключиться. И в итоге большую часть времени теперь проводил в лаборатории Выручай-комнаты, работая над украденными записями Снейпа и компонуя их с собственными. Это помогало отвлечься от вороха ненужных мыслей, от которых только сильнее болела голова. Зачастую он просто терялся во времени и в итоге возвращался в спальню глубоко за полночь.

В воскресенье ночью ему не повезло.

Все случилось быстро. Их было трое или четверо. Лиц Драко не видел, но не сомневался, что это слизеринцы. Кому еще хватило бы ума нацепить маски на лица и накинуть капюшоны мантий. "Пожиратели, версия два", подумал Драко, когда, ослепленный болью в скуле и ребрах, упал на каменный пол. Он издал все два вскрика: первый – когда кто-то прыгнул на коленную чашечку, кроша ее, второй – когда кто-то наступил на ладонь, ломая пальцы. Тут же от боли пришло спасительное забытье и что было дальше, Драко не знал.

Гарри проснулся, как от толчка. Он открыл глаза, нашел взглядом в темноте комнаты пустую кровать Малфоя. Темпус подсказывал, что сейчас уже четвертый час утра. Внутри зашевелилось беспокойство. Гарри нацепил очки и достал карту. Надпись "Драко Малфой" он увидел в одном из дальних коридоров. И видел, как надпись "Блейз Забини" удалялась в противоположном направлении. А Малфой не двигался с места. Гарри вскочил с кровати, схватил палочку и карту и рванул в ту часть замка.

Малфоя он нашел. Окровавленного, с неестественно вывернутой ногой и рукой. Тот был без сознания, что в данной ситуации, несомненно, являлось больше плюсом. Стиснув зубы, он обездвижил его и отлевитировал в Больничное крыло. По дороге ему попалась миссис Норрис – кошка сидела посередине коридора и смотрела прямо на него своим немигающим и пугающим младшекурсников до дрожи взглядом.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на нее в ответ, опустил неподвижное тело на пол, направил на кошку палочку и произнес:

– Позовешь Филча, заколдую.

Удивительно, но миссис Норрис тихо мяукнула и пошла следом за Гарри, провожая до Больничного крыла.

Мадам Помфри пришлось разбудить. Она охала и спрашивала, что случилось. Гарри ответил, что не знает, но выяснит. Он помог уложить Малфоя, понаблюдал и даже помог влить в него зелья, после чего ушел.

Вернулся он утром до завтрака. Малфой еще не приходил в себя, мадам Помфри накачала его зельями, пока срастались кости и заживали внутренности. Прогноз был оптимистичным. Гарри кивнул и сказал, что заглянет позже.

Большой зал был как всегда шумным. Гарри сел за стол и принялся с невозмутимым видом завтракать.

– Что-то ты один сегодня, Поттер, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Где потерял дружка-предателя?

Гарри лишь глянул на него, но и только. Потом вдруг поднялся и, подойдя к Забини, положил руку ему на шею так, чтобы со стороны это казалось дружеским жестом, а на деле Забини в шею сзади упирался кончик палочки, спрятанной в креплениях в рукаве.

– На пару слов, – шепнул он Блейзу и надавил на шею, вынуждая подняться. Тот явно был не в восторге, но устраивать разборки на виду у всех не хотел.

Далеко они не ушли. Гарри запихнул Блейза в один из ближайших пустых кабинетов, развернул и теперь кончик палочки упирался Забини в горло.

– Что в словах: "Это моя игрушка" тебе непонятно, Блейз? – процедил Гарри. – Я очень не люблю, когда мои игрушки берут без спроса, да еще и ломают.

– И что с того? – высокомерно бросил Блейз.

– Ничего. Запомни, Блейз. Если ты и твои дружки еще раз тронете Малфоя, то смерть покажется вам милосердием.

– По какому праву?

– По праву победителя, – ответил Гарри. – Предатели всегда платят дважды, Блейз.

– Это... расплата? – Забини дернул уголком рта.

– Том бы оценил, – мрачно усмехнулся Гарри и ткнул Забини палочкой в горло. – Не лезьте к Малфою. Тебе ясно?

– Ясно, – нехотя ответил Блейз. Но когда Гарри взялся за ручку двери, все же задал вопрос: – На кой боггарт он тебе сдался?

– А что, ревность мучает?

– Малфой презирал тебя все эти годы. Понять хочу, – протянул Забини.

– Я же сказал: это моя игрушка. А причины тебя не касаются. И я предупредил, дружкам тоже передай. Не послушаете, пожалеете. Я знаю много способов превратить чужую жизнь в ад.

В Большой Зал Гарри больше не пошел – аппетита не было. Смутное чувство беспокойства сигналило о том, что когда Малфой очнется, за ним придется следить. Психика у того была хоть и сильной, но явно пошатанной. Гарри знал это по себе. Когда годами ты терпишь и делаешь вид, что так жить тоже можно, внутри что-то ломается, а последствия могут быть любыми. О себе Гарри знал, что внутри давно все сломалось и результаты еще впереди. Малфой уже “сидел” на любой дури, что мог достать, и резал ногу. Дальше могло быть все что угодно.

Очнулся Драко только к вечеру. Болело все, но боль была какой-то ноющей и застарелой, какая бывает, когда уже заживает. Приподнявшись на постели, он сонно моргнул и уставился сначала на перебинтованную правую руку, а откинув одеяло, и замотанную ногу. Затем взгляд упал на соседнюю койку с правой стороны, где, обнявшись с учебником по ЗОТИ, дремал Поттер.

– И зачем ему эта бесполезная брошюрка, – пробормотал Драко, снова падая на подушку. Было больно и хотелось сдохнуть.

Вскоре раздался шлепок – книга, которую держал Поттер, выскользнула и упала на пол, тем самым разбудив. Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на него сонными глазами, но сбросил оцепенение, когда увидел, что он проснулся.

– Ты как? – спросил Поттер.

Драко внимательно на него смотрел.

– Ты притащил меня сюда? – наконец, спросил он.

Поттер кивнул.

– Снейп был?

Поттер отрицательно помотал головой.

Это было странно. Директор еще не знал? Это вообще возможно? Казалось, что Дамблдор в свое время знал обо всем.

– Ну, у нас же свободное время.

– Ага, и Снейп еще не в курсе. Это как минимум странно и не похоже на Северуса.

Гарри пожал плечами. В общем-то, и он сегодня больше не был в Большом Зале, предпочтя за едой идти на кухню, так что может Снейп и заметил отсутствие их обоих, но пока не придал значения.

Драко тем временем ощупал здоровой рукой поврежденную и мрачно выдохнул:

– Вряд ли меня отпустят сегодня отсюда.

– Вряд ли, – согласился Гарри. – Повреждения были серьезные. Колено вообще в хлам и внутренние органы пострадали. Маггл мог бы умереть от таких ран.

– Ага, – безразлично отозвался Драко и закрыл глаза. Он и сам все прекрасно понимал. Но сейчас его злила собственная беспомощность. Забини и прочие хоть и были голубых магических кровей, но ума недалекого и потому ничего, кроме грубой силы, им не оставалось, в то время как сам Драко предпочитал использовать палочку и свои знания. Но на этот раз ему это не помогло. И теперь он ясно видел брешь.


	6. Chapter 6

Из Больничного крыла его выпустили через два дня. Возвращаться в факультетские комнаты не очень хотелось. Когда он вошел в гостиную, Забини и остальные были там. Правда, удивительно, но на него никто даже не взглянул, словно его и нет. Хмуро оглядев бывших друзей, он пошел к себе.

Поттера не было. Драко вздохнул и плюхнулся на кровать.

Ужин прошел, но Поттер так и не появился. Заниматься не хотелось, есть и гулять – тоже. Поэтому он поднялся с кровати и, прихватив записи с исследованиями, ушел в лабораторию Выручай-комнаты.

Мысли путались. Эта драка и боль от срастающихся костей и заживающих органов, которая теперь, прекратив быть реальной, застряла в голове, заставила просто упасть в кресло, в котором он просидел почти до утра. А затем, сняв мантию и оставшись в мятой рубашке, он переложил на стол записи и погрузился в работу. Первые несколько часов ему приходилось заставлять себя это делать, а после он словно выключился. И очнулся, только когда понял, что прошло почти полтора суток, и уже новый день клонился к закату.

Не хотелось даже есть. Но усталость в теле раздражала, поэтому Драко скинул всю одежду, свалив ее кучей в кресле, только забрав из кармана мантии один предмет, посмотрел на палочку, так же бросив ее поверх одежды, и ушел в небольшую ванную, которую услужливо предоставила волшебная комната. Тут были душевая, а также чугунная ванная на ножках, умывальник и тумбочка. То, что забрал с собой, он оставил на тумбочке возле раковины и принялся выворачивать краны. Душ вряд ли смог бы ему помочь, а вот горячая вода на грани с болью – то, что нужно.

Драко снова потерялся во времени, попав в блаженное тепло горячей воды.

Уставший мозг буквально сводил с ума, пальцы рук подрагивали, но, закрывая глаза, Драко не мог даже задремать. Это состояние он уже знал. Пытаться спать было совершенно бесполезно, алкоголь, что он таскал у матери, тоже, как и все, что он курит, не помогал.

Выдохнув и со стоном раздражения открыв глаза, Драко, лежа в ванной, повернул голову и посмотрел на тумбочку, где в свете множества свечей поблескивала опасная бритва с тонким лезвием и инкрустированной алмазами ручкой. Лезвие принадлежало Люциусу. Министерство, думая, что конфисковав мэнор, оставит Малфоев без денег, все ценное, нужное и важное упустило из вида. Нарцисса, как и сам Драко, была хитрее. Но после приговора Люциуса и исполнения оного они не оставили из его вещей ничего. Выбросили все, кроме этой бритвы. Драко она нравилась. Вычурная, дорогая и ледяная. Таким же был его отец.

Облизнув губы, Драко поднялся и шагнул на плитку пола. Подойдя к тумбочке, он взял в правую руку бритву и открыл ее. Затем сел на стул, что был тут же. В зеркало напротив смотреть не хотелось. Ему не было стыдно. Ему было больно от собственной беспомощности.

Когда заточенное лезвие первый раз скользнуло по коже рядом с уже зажившим шрамом, Драко, приоткрыв рот, смотрел, как по ноге бежит яркая алая кровь, но на самом деле видел, как из зала суда уводят отца. Что он чувствовал тогда? Он хотел чувствовать ужас и страх. Но было пусто. Даже боли потери не было. В ту ночь появился первый порез. А этот... этот уже даже не десятый. Но... Глаза закрылись сами собой, а с плеч словно упал один из множества кирпичей, чуть облегчив то, что он нес в себе и своей голове.

Ему причиняли разную боль и приятной она не была. Он раньше боялся боли. А теперь... Боль, причиненная кем-то, угасала быстро, а боль, причиненная самому себе, словно заставляла дышать глубже.

Выдохнув, Драко перехватил рукоятку удобнее и поднес ее к глазам. Испачканное в собственной крови лезвие завораживало. А сталь напоминала о том, что не всегда боль – это плохо.

Когда появился второй порез, Драко вцепился свободной рукой в край раковины, видя перед собой Волдеморта. Но он начинал блекнуть. Боль заставляла его уйти.

…Гарри видел по карте, что Малфой зашел в Выручай-комнату и пропал. Это было хорошо. Там Малфоя никто не достанет. Забини, хоть и обещал, но мог и не сдержать слова. На следующий день Малфой так и не вернулся, и ближе к ночи Гарри поднялся на восьмой этаж, чтобы посмотреть, чем же тот занят.

И теперь стоял, скрытый во мраке, у приоткрытой двери небольшой ванной и смотрел. Когда он вошел, лаборатория Выручай-комнаты была пуста, а из-за этой двери донесся приглушенный стон. Он был прав, думая, откуда взялись шрамы на бедре.

Драко сидел в профиль на изящном стуле лицом к раковине, держась за нее одной рукой, в другой руке была окровавленная старая бритва. Драко был обнажен и Гарри видел, как на пол с бедра капает что-то красное.

Он вдруг понял, что испытывает совершенно новое непонятное чувство, когда видит разбитого вдребезги Малфоя. Малфоя, готового заменить одну боль другой. Но шрамов было много, а значит, не очень-то помогало, но явно было очень нужно. Что-то очень темное и очень нежное колыхнулось в его душе, смешалось и стало чем-то причудливым. То, что он видел, его возбуждало. Смешение магий дало забавный эффект, подумал вдруг Гарри.

Он осторожно открыл дверь шире и неслышно вошел. Подошел к сидящему Малфою, видя в отражении зеркала, что глаза у него закрыты. Склонился над ним, разглядывая вялый член и светлые кудри на лобке, и потянулся к пальцам, держащим бритву.

Чужое дыхание опалило ухо, а пальцы с бритвой кто-то схватил. Драко дернулся и распахнул глаза, попытался в панике выдернуть руку, но пальцы Поттера держали крепко. Они встретились глазами в зеркале.

– Что, если попробую я? – хрипло спросил Гарри.

Драко дернулся всем телом. В пустых, заполненных болью глазах промелькнул ужас, который заволокло удивительно красивым темным блеском. И рука вдруг обмякла, словно превратившись в то, чем можно управлять. Он не знал, что делает, но усталость вдруг превратилась в желание просить о помощи. В то, чего делать он никогда не умел. Боль, распространявшаяся от ноги, стала вдруг теплой и... родной. Поэтому Драко просто снова закрыл глаза и откинул голову. Затылок уперся в чужой живот, он снова вздрогнул. А потом замер.

Гарри забрал бритву и рука Драко безвольно повисла. Он смотрел на побежденного собственными демонами Малфоя в отражении зеркала. Малфоя, который отдал ему лезвие. Гарри положил руку Драко на глаза и снова склонился:

– Это не месть, Драко, – доверительно сообщил он. – Я могу позаботиться о тебе. – Гарри потянулся и прижал лезвие бритвы к нежной коже. Нога дернулся, а Драко выдохнул. – Тебе придется сидеть неподвижно, – хрипло проговорил он. – Иначе шрам будет некрасивый.

В ответ на это Малфой судорожно вздохнул. А Гарри надавил, и лезвие медленно разрезало кожу, выпуская алую кровь, которая попала ему на пальцы. Драко тихо застонал. Поттер убрал руку с его глаз, и он увидел в отражении, как тот выпрямился и, не выпуская бритву, облизал окровавленные пальцы. Это не должно было быть реальностью. Именно так думал Драко, но не мог закрыть глаз, завороженно смотря в зеркало.

Что-то изменилось. В это мгновение в этой комнате. Вектор отношений людей, которые раньше были врагами, резко изменился. То, что происходило сейчас, не могло быть дружбой. Это что-то другое.

Когда свободная рука Поттера легла на обнаженное плечо, Драко, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала, потянулся, сжал чужие пальцы и снова потянул их к своим глазам. Он был не в силах закрыть их сам, но и не смотреть не мог.

Гарри все понял без слов, видя болезненный блеск и отчаяние. Закрыв глаза Драко рукой снова, он склонился к нему и второй рукой, в которой держал бритву, обнял за плечи, с силой молча сжимая. Защищая ото всего.

И тогда Драко завыл.

Боль, которую он держал в себе столько месяцев, вырвалась наружу сухим надрывным криком. Тело скрутило в спазме, но ему не дали сжаться. Поттер держал его крепко и только смотрел, как кровь из раны течет сильнее от того, что тело напрягается.

Бритва упала на кафель и с громким звуком перевернулось.

Малфой задыхался и, вцепившись руками в чужую руку, не мог затихнуть.

Он просто был не в силах остановиться.

Гарри тихо улыбался.

Он никогда не обнимал Малфоя, не прижимал к себе вот так. И сейчас чувствовал, что происходящее – очень правильно, несмотря на то, что он – одетый и держит в объятьях голого рыдающего Малфоя. Гарри вспомнил, что случилось на шестом курсе. Тогда Малфой тоже плакал. Но сейчас все было иначе. Ему было жаль.

Несколько невербальных заклинаний и раны на бедре затянулись, превратившись в шрамы. Малфой вскоре затих, но не пытался вырваться, как и убрать руку с глаз.

– Можем остаться здесь, – тихо сказал ему на ухо Гарри через какое-то время. Спускаться сейчас в подземелье – не лучшая идея. Малфой, видимо, тоже это понимал, потому что едва заметно кивнул в ответ.

Ванная комната исчезла, а за их спинами появилась большая кровать, на которой они, пожалуй, поместились бы и вчетвером. Гарри поднял Драко со стула, довел до кровати и уложил, а потом лег сам. Он так и остался в футболке и пижамных штанах, в которых пришел, а Малфой – голым, но стоило ему улечься, как Драко повернулся и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, все еще подрагивая. Гарри снова обнял его, прижимая к себе, а одеяло, повинуясь магии, с тихим шуршанием укрыло их сверху.

Драко проснулся на рассвете. Стоило повернуть голову и наткнуться взглядом на спящего рядом Поттера, почувствовать его руку поперек своей груди, как воспоминания нахлынули одной сплошной волной.

Ему не было стыдно. То, что он испытал, можно было назвать одним словом – паника. Драко просто лежал, пялился в потолок широко открытыми глазами и тяжело дышал, точно пробежал несколько километров сразу.

– Успокойся, – послышалось тихое рядом.

Драко вздрогнул и зажмурился до цветных точек перед глазами. Но чуть позже открыл глаза и повернул голову.

Сонный, лохматый Поттер без очков выглядел спокойно и умиротворенно.

– Я... – прохрипел Драко.

– Ты измучен. Не спишь, не ешь. Это пора заканчивать. Поэтому успокойся и постарайся заснуть. Нам торопиться некуда.

– Учебный день... – растерянно пробормотал Драко.

– У нас уроков нет, – рука на груди придавила чуть сильнее, и Поттер снова закрыл глаза.

Драко выдохнул, понимая, что его реальность просто трещит по швам, если он может спокойно лежать в одной кровати с Поттером. Который вчера...

– О, боги... – прошептал он совершенно потерянным тоном. Он не мог даже разозлиться.

Рука с груди исчезла и опустилась на глаза.

– Спи, – велел Поттер.

И Драко послушался.

Квиддич пришлось перенести на дневное время, потому что в Большом зале они появились лишь к обеду. И их появление не прошло незамеченным. Директору Снейпу даже пришлось призывать к порядку гомонящих младшекурсников, и в это время он обменялся многозначительными взглядами с Гарри, который едва заметно кивнул. Было закономерно, что позже нашлось много желающих понаблюдать за их игрой.

Гарри от этой игры многого не ждал, видя состояние Драко. Тот не огрызался, не рычал как обычно. Было понятно, что он пытается понять и осознать случившееся. Что ж, в этом он ему не мешал. Поэтому, когда поймал снитч, даже не улыбнулся, а лишь помахал рукой малышне с трибуны и увел Малфоя в их комнату. Тот и не сопротивлялся, с самого пробуждения напоминая ходячую куклу. Гарри это не нравилось, но он понимал, что тут поможет только время. Лишь бы не надумал себе лишнего.

Оказавшись у себя, Драко быстро снял одежду и ушел в ванную. И только сейчас понял, что бритва осталась в Выручай-комнате. Вздохнув, он сжал ручку двери, собираясь ее открыть, а после рука опустилась. Пусть бритва пока побудет там. Так даже лучше.

Приняв душ, Драко, не глядя на Поттера, забрался на кровать и опустил полог. Ему нужно было о многом подумать. Но... он заснул.

А когда проснулся, оказалось, что уже за полночь, на тумбочке тарелка с сэндвичами и кубок с тыквенным соком, а сбоку притулился сложенный вдвое кусок пергамента. Развернув его, Драко понял, что это от Поттера: "Астрономическая башня".

– Кривой почерк, – фыркнул Драко. Почему-то это казалось важным.

Как ни странно, но аппетит у него появился, и Драко съел все, что было на тарелке. А после, накинув мантию, отправился в башню. Бесполезно бегать от понимания того, что все не будет так же, как и неделю назад. Нет, теперь будет что-то новое. И прятаться Драко больше не хотел.

Идя по коридору, он вспоминал все, что случилось ночью. На лестнице башни перед глазами вновь встала картинка в ванной, и Драко споткнулся, ощутив горячую волну, которая медленно прошлась по всему телу, забираясь в каждый угол. Это заставило его замереть и выдохнуть.

В чем дело?..

Признаться, что ему понравилось, он не был готов даже самому себе.

Поттер опять сидел на парапете, свесив ноги вниз. Другой бы на его месте испугался, но Поттер, похоже, чувствовал себя вполне комфортно.

– Ты поел? – не оборачиваясь, спросил он, когда Драко подошел ближе.

Драко, не ожидавший подобного вопроса, машинально ответил:

– Да, – а затем прищурился. Ему не становилось лучше где-то в голове, но тело, благодаря пище и отдыху, приходило в норму. Поэтому вернулась и язвительность. – Неужели тебе так важно, что со мной? Поттер, я же Малфой.

– И что? Твоя фамилия должна меня заставить тебя ненавидеть, как в одиннадцать, когда мы оба были под влиянием других людей? – спокойно отозвался Гарри.

Драко фыркнул и сел прямо на камень, прислонившись к парапету спиной. Рука машинально полезла в карман, но ни коробочки, ни портсигара там не оказалось.

– Проклятье... – выругался он, откидывая голову и рассматривая звезды.

Гарри чуть повернулся, достал из кармана брюк коробочку и бросил Драко:

– Осталось совсем немного.

Драко такого не ожидал, но тут же принялся закручивать сигарету.

– Значит, куплю еще.

– Завязывай. Это тебе точно мало помогает.

Драко сжал зубы и отозвался:

– Тебе не...

– Понять? Ты, правда, так думаешь? – Поттер слез с парапета и сел напротив Драко. – Ты всерьез так считаешь? Зря. Я прекрасно понимаю, что с тобой происходит и понимал ночью.

Драко от этих слов вздрогнул и сигарета выпала из его руки. Гарри подобрал ее, докрутил хвостик и поджег.

– Я рос с магглами, – глядя на сигарету, произнес Гарри. – Тетка с мужем изо всех сил пытались казаться благочестивым семейством в глазах соседей, но мой кузен рос избалованным хулиганом. К пятнадцати годам я много узнал о саморазрушении. И после Войны начал экспериментировать. Так что я ВСЕ понимаю, Малфой. А еще я неплохо изучил тебя за последние семь лет, – Гарри затянулся и положил руку Драко на загривок, придвигая к себе.

Драко не сопротивлялся и приоткрыл рот для дыма и поцелуя. В том, что поцелуй последует, он не сомневался. И оказался прав. И это было так сладко, что невозможно дышать. Он сходит с ума, определенно. Но сопротивляться больше не хотел. Больше не видел смысла. Застарелая искусственная ненависть не привела абсолютно ни к чему. А трусом и предателем он уже был. Только внезапно оказалось, что все свои годы он жил для других, не имея для себя ничего.

– У тебя был хоть кто-нибудь? – вдруг спросил Гарри, разорвав легкий, как крылья бабочки, которую вот-вот насадят на иглу, поцелуй.

– Что? – не понял Драко, облизнув губы.

Гарри внимательно проследил это движение и повторил:

– У тебя был кто-нибудь? Девушка, парень.

– Нет.

– Даже странно, что Люциус тебя ни с кем не спарил, – хмыкнул Поттер. – Я думал, такие, как он, подкладывают своих детей под нужных людей.

Драко от этих слов передернуло, но он ответил:

– Это было решать Лорду. Но он был занят тобой.

– Что ж, Лорд мертв. Поэтому теперь тобой займусь я, – вполне серьезно ответил Гарри и, бросив сигарету куда-то на пол подальше, сжал в кулаке рубашку Драко.

Тот даже не понял, что происходит, как оказался лежа на спине на площадке Астрономической башни, а в следующую секунду сверху на него ложится Поттер, прижимая собой.

– Ты можешь отказаться сейчас. Ото всего. Но имей в виду, я отказа не приму. Максимум, ты отсрочишь.

Драко сглотнул. И так было понятно, что тот имеет в виду, но Драко никогда не думал об этом всерьез. Но его всего снова дернуло, когда Гарри накрыл его глаза ладонью, склонился и прошептал:

– Мне нравится думать, что ты принадлежишь мне. А так оно и будет, рано или поздно. Поэтому я не отдам тебе бритву. Она нужна тебе, очень нужна. Но для этого тебе придется приходить ко мне...

Шепот напоминал гипноз. Слушая эти слова, Драко начал задыхаться, руки схватились за чужие плечи, и он понял, что вокруг наступает чернота. Он был напуган, и вместе с тем по телу разливалось... успокоение. Быть одному – очень больно.

– И ты будешь приходить ко мне, – продолжал шептать Гарри, – снова и снова. Потому что со мной – иначе, по-другому. Слишком. – Полтора месяца плотного общения со Снейпом научили его подбирать слова и при необходимости он этим пользовался. – Но ты уже и сам знаешь, что хочешь еще. Я смогу позаботиться о тебе. Поверь мне.

Драко не умел верить. Не умел доверять. Но все, что он смог – это кивнуть. О причинах своего молчаливого ответа он не думал, но это оказалось почему-то очень легко.

– Хорошо, – чуть улыбнулся Гарри. – А сейчас мы вернемся в комнату. Тебе нужно отдыхать. И кстати, я выбираю вызов. Чего ты хочешь сегодня?

Вопрос был... другим. Это уже была не игра.

И Драко, плавая в покое и мягкой тишине ночи, чувствуя на глазах тяжесть чужой ладони, тихо сказал:

– Не хочу спать один.

– Как скажешь.

Прозвучало обманчиво-... Как именно обманчиво, Драко не мог понять.

Когда они вернулись, Гарри раскинул руки, указывая на их кровати и молчаливо предлагая Драко выбрать. Драко посмотрел на него и, скидывая на ходу мантию, направился к чужой кровати.

Гарри дернул уголком рта и принялся переодеваться. Все это время Малфой сидел на кровати и наблюдал за ним. Наблюдал, как он разделся до трусов и натянул пижамные штаны и футболку.

– Ложись, – махнул рукой он, подходя ближе. Взяв с тумбочки палочку, наложил на дверь с полдюжины охранных чар.

– А это зачем?

– Чтобы таким, как Нотт или Забини, не пришло в голову пошутить и увидеть то, что видеть им не нужно, – отозвался Гарри.

Драко только кивнул. Логика в словах Поттера была.

Когда Гарри улегся и зашуршал одеялом за спиной, Драко вдруг понял, о чем попросил. Его это не смущало. Скорее удивляло то, что он сам об этом попросил и насколько спокойно к этому относится. Определенно, мир все-таки сошел с ума. Или он сам.

– Драко, – мягко позвал Поттер.

Он вздохнул и улегся на бок, спиной к Поттеру. Но пролежал так недолго. Рука обняла его поперек живота и дернула назад, прижимая к твердому телу. Честно говоря, спать почему-то не хотелось. Он и так проспал весь день почти. Но тепло чужого тела и теплая постель сделали свое дело – немного поворочавшись, он заснул.


	7. Chapter 7

Утром Гарри пришел в кабинет директора в толстовке, джинсах и кедах, и с метлой подмышкой.

– Вы хотели меня видеть, директор, – поприветствовал он Снейпа.

– Да, мистер Поттер, – Снейп указал на стул.

– Вы знаете, что случилось?

– Знаю, Поттер. Как он?

– Ну, – Гарри взъерошил волосы, – держится. Кажется, я нашел подход.

– Так быстро? – Снейп удивленно вскинул брови. Гарри покивал головой. – А ты как?

Гарри пожал плечами:

– Я пока не понял. Но Забини больше не сунется. Я надеюсь. А ты можешь поступить по-слизерински, – предложил он.

– Всенепременно, мистер Поттер, – ответил директор Снейп. По его лицу не было заметно ровным счетом ничего, но Гарри знал, что за крестника виновные рано или поздно расплатятся.

– Я присмотрю. Более пристально, – пообещал Гарри, поднимаясь.

Снейп кивнул и отпустил его.

Как ни странно, но Гарри эта мысль нравилась – присматривать за Малфоем.

Когда Война закончилась, оказалось, что он не знает, куда деваться. К магглам он не хотел уходить, памятуя о таких, как тетка и двоюродный брат, а среди магов ему места тоже было не особо много. И он временами бродил по Хогвартсу, замечая на себе восхищенные или косые взгляды, и видел, что даже тут он теперь не чувствует себя как дома. И Малфой выглядел примерно так же, если не хуже. Среди магов его по большей части презирали, о жизни магглов он почти ничего не знал и не видел. Вот и бродят они вдвоем по этому замку как две неприкаянные души. Именно поэтому идея позаботиться о ком-то, кому плохо, казалась хорошей – помогала держаться на плаву самому.

Когда он пришел на поле, Малфой сидел на песке, прислонившись к ограждению, и щурился на солнце. Синяки под глазами и общий вид выдавали плохое состояние, но, разумеется, он держался. После истории в Выручай-комнате проходило время, Малфой стал приходить в себя. Гарри надеялся, что срывов больше не будет. Однако где-то в глубине души что-то темное желало обратного.

– Эй, – позвал Гарри, подойдя к слизеринцу. Тот поднялся на ноги и молча оседлал метлу. С утра они мало говорили, за завтраком Драко тоже отмалчивался. – Плохое настроение? – уточнил Гарри на всякий случай.

– Правила? – вместо ответа спросил Драко, отворачиваясь.

– Водит победитель, – ответил Гарри и выпустил снитч. Драко тут же взмыл вверх. Гарри подумал, что, возможно, поторопился в оценках, решив, что нашел подход.

Игра вышла на удивление увлекательной. День выдался теплым, но небо покрывали облака и солнце светило неярко, да и ветер был на удивление приятным. Снитчу явно было скучно, потому что стоило ему показаться перед носом Драко, как он рванул прочь – в сторону замка. Они летели мимо окон классных комнат, мимо окон кабинета директора, едва не разбились у главного входа под аккомпанемент девчачьего визга, по спирали облетали шпили и неслись в сторону Запретного леса. Снитч вернулся к стадиону и Гарри его поймал, кубарем покатившись по земле. Он лежал на песке и смотрел на проплывающие облака над головой, чувствуя, как в кулаке трепыхается золотой мячик. И почему-то было хорошо.

Драко приземлился рядом и, хмуро глянув на Поттера, вздохнул:

– Из трех игр ты падаешь в трех. Так нравится калечиться?

– Что? – Гарри приподнялся на локтях и удивленно уставился на Малфоя. – О чем ты?

– О том, что ты не думаешь головой, когда играешь. И постоянно травмируешься.

Гарри прищурился и поднялся на ноги. Подойдя ближе к Драко, он дернул уголком рта, тихо спросил:

– Ты беспокоишься за меня?

Малфой пожал плечами и ответил:

– Не будь столь наивен. Просто не понимаю.

Развернувшись, он удобнее перехватил метлу и пошел к замку, не обращая внимания на стайки младшекурсников, собравшихся на них поглазеть во время перерыва между занятиями.

Гарри оседлал метлу и догнал Малфоя, завис и медленно стал парить рядом.

– Я – адреналиновый наркоман, – доверительно сказал он.

– Заметно, судя по твоей жизни.

Гарри хмыкнул и отозвался:

– Я смотрю, тебе лучше. Предлагаю принять душ и сходить на обед, а после можно позаниматься.

Драко был не против. Честно говоря, в голове мысли роились в таком беспорядке, что присутствие Поттера больше... не напрягало так, как раньше. И простейшие действия вроде душа или еды, даже если где-то рядом находится Поттер... Почему нет. Он чувствовал себя сравнительно лучше после срыва, словно снова мог нормально дышать полной грудью. И все еще кривился от мысли о том, что ему помогли.

Вечером, немного поработав над заданиями от преподавателей, Драко накинул мантию, собираясь поработать в лаборатории Выручай-комнаты. Однако, Поттер, читавший на кровати, тут же дернул его за рукав и тихо сказал, чуть не шепча на ухо:

– Скоро отбой. Одному тебе лучше не ходить.

Драко подавил дрожь от теплого чужого дыхания и чуть раздраженно ответил:

– Мне теперь из комнаты бояться выйти?

Гарри отпустил его и поднял руки перед собой ладонями вперед, показывая, что нисколько не препятствует ему в его действиях. Малфой смерил его взглядом и ушел. Гарри хотел пойти с ним, но передумал. Он достал карту и проследил, что Малфой беспрепятственно дошел до Выручай-комнаты. Интересно, что же он там варит, думал Гарри. Он нашарил в глубине ящика тумбочки бритву, которую забрал с собой и не планировал отдавать Драко, и достал ее. Дорогая вещица. Старая. Наверняка какая-нибудь семейная реликвия. Он раскрыл бритву, и в свете свечей блеснуло острие лезвия. Он поднес его к предплечью и, несильно надавливая, провел по коже, разрезая ее. На лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он равнодушно смотрел, как по руке вниз стекает кровь и капает на постель. А потом перестает течь. Рана начинает медленно затягиваться. К утру даже шрама не останется. Он убрал лезвие и взмахом палочки избавился от пятен крови. Нет. Это совсем его не трогало. Он ничего не чувствовал. Но хорошо помнил, что почувствовал тогда, рядом с Драко.

И это чувство было далеко от благородного. Дело было уже не в просьбе Снейпа или человеческом желании помочь другому. Нет, Гарри знал, что это его личное – желание обладать, присвоить, защитить, потому что это свое. Малфой не воспринимался, как вещь. Но жажда обладания с каждым днем казалась все логичнее, учитывая их прошлое. Словно не могло быть иначе в любом случае.

Убрав бритву, Гарри снова лег с книгой на кровать и не заметил, как уснул, читая одну и ту же страницу и думая совсем не об учебе.

Проснулся он ранним утром и понял, что Драко так и не пришел – кровать оказалась нетронутой. Покачав головой, он быстро привел себя в порядок, проверил карту и направился к Выручай-комнате.

Гарри чувствовал себя так, словно он вернулся на два года назад. Тогда он тоже не расставался с картой мародеров, следя за Малфоем, подозревая его чуть ли не во всех смертных грехах. И был не так уж не прав. Сейчас он сомневался, что Малфой что-то замышляет. Во всяком случае, возродить Волдеморта он явно не пытался, и слава Мерлину. Но что-то он определенно варил и не хотел, чтобы об этом кто-то знал.

Выручай-комната охотно распахнула перед ним двери и в нос Гарри ударил ядовитый запах. Зажав нос, он зашел внутрь и выругался. Помещение было заполнено дымом, сквозь который он видел лежащего на полу Малфоя, а рядом – опрокинутый котел. Он подошел ближе и увидел словно ошпаренные руки Малфоя. Похоже, он опрокинул котел, и варево попало на него. Обозрев погром, он схватил Малфоя за плечи и выволок из комнаты.

– Давай, Малфой, приходи в себя. Энервейт!

Драко тихо застонал и медленно открыл глаза, видя перед собой озабоченное лицо Поттера. И застонал сквозь зубы, когда вернулась боль в обожженных кистях.

– Ну-ка, вставай, – скомандовал Гарри и, осторожно держа за плечи, помог ему подняться. – Пошли.

– Куда? – простонал Драко, едва не повисая в хватке бывшего гриффиндорца.

– В Больничное крыло.

Малфой тут же зашипел и дернулся.

– Я не спрашиваю, – Гарри предугадал его маневр. – Твои руки надо осмотреть. Мадам Помфри...

– Расскажет Снейпу.

– И что? – выгнул бровь Гарри и повел Малфоя вниз по лестнице. – Пусть знает. Это не тайна.

– Поттер, ты все-таки тупой, – промычал сквозь зубы Драко. Боль затапливала голову, но привычка думать и злость не давали мыслям разбежаться. – Придется... твоюмать... – он на пару мгновений зажмурился от боли, – объяснять.

– Значит, объясним, – голос Поттера был полон мрачной решимости.

Драко заметил, что Поттер ответил во множественном числе, но ничего не сказал, занятый неприятными ощущениями.

Мадам Помфри они не разбудили, но столь раннего визита она явно не ожидала. И с охами и ахами принялась обрабатывать руки Драко, усадив за свой стол. Однако вскоре оказалось, что магия не слишком помогает. Руки были явно обожжены и не слишком-то желали проходить под заклинаниями лекарки.

Гарри, пока Малфоя лечили, сидел рядом и внимательно наблюдал. И когда мадам Помфри вышла за чем-то в соседнюю комнату, спросил:

– Как это вышло?

Драко скривился и буркнул:

– Случайно. Состав взорвался, и котел опрокинулся, часть вылилась на меня.

– Но пострадали только руки.

– Говорю же – случайно, – огрызнулся Драко.

Гарри подошел к нему, положил руку на шею сзади и тихо сказал:

– Я знаю, тебе больно. Потерпи.

Драко действительно было больно. Он хмурился, соображая, почему случился взрыв, но мозг не желал работать нормально под влиянием ноющей боли, расползающейся от рук. Потому он даже не дернулся на чужое прикосновение. Оно больше... успокаивало.

Докатился, подумал Драко. Прикосновение Поттера дарит успокоение. Но разве не этого он хотел? Он поднял голову и посмотрел на Поттера. Его взгляд был напряженным из-за боли, но в тоже время изучающим, без примеси раздражения. Поттер смотрел в ответ, его лицо было равнодушным, но глаза светились беспокойством. Причем и в прямом смысле тоже. Драко зачарованно наблюдал за жидкими изумрудами, но Поттер моргнул и видение исчезло.

– Мистер Малфой, вам придется еще немного потерпеть, – раздался голос вернувшейся мадам Помфри, в руках медсестры был небольшой горшочек. – Я нанесу мазь и забинтую руки. Потом вы сможете принять обезболивающее.

Драко кивнул. Через пять минут его руки напоминали руки мумии. Помфри помогла ему проглотить обезболивающее зелье. Пока он рассматривал руки, Помфри обратилась к Поттеру.

– В течение трех дней менять повязку раз в сутки, – она протянула ему горшочек и бинты.

Гарри не стал задавать вопросов. Его даже позабавило то, что лекарка просто отдала ему мазь и проинструктировала.

Кивнув, он протянул руку, чтобы помочь Малфою, но тот раздраженно фыркнул и поднялся сам. Сдержанно поблагодарив Помфри, он первым пошел на выход.

– Ему сейчас очень больно, – заметила мадам Помфри. – Я не знаю, что случилось, и обязана известить Директора. Однако, мистер Поттер, присматривайте за своим другом. И вот возьмите, – она протянула ему три склянки с голубой жидкостью. – Это обезболивающее. Но без крайней нужды не давайте. И помогайте ему пока что.

– Хорошо. Спасибо, – чуть улыбнулся Гарри и вышел следом за Малфоем.

Тот шел по коридору в отдалении. Прямая спина, четкая походка. Гарри был просто уверен, что Драко сейчас действительно больно.

– Ты голоден? – спросил он, поравнявшись с ним спустя лестничный пролет.

Малфой скосил взгляд и покачал головой:

– Нет.

– Тогда я провожу тебя до комнаты и сбегаю, прихвачу чего-нибудь из Большого зала. И вернусь.

– Не н...

– А я не спрашиваю. Можешь не ворчать.

Драко только буркнул что-то неразборчиво. Если Поттер хочет играть в няньку – ради Мерлина, пусть. Все, чего сейчас хотел сам Драко – лечь в кровать и постараться не думать о боли, не чувствовать ее. И, возможно, понять, что случилось с образцом зелья.

Гарри в Большом зале отшучивался от первогодок, расспрашивавших его о Драко. Он заметил странный эффект подобного внимания, не назойливого, а искреннего, – он чувствовал себя лучше, когда общался с малышней. Он смеялся и делал это искренне. Ему этого не хватало уже давно. Заметив краем глаза появившегося Снейпа, он направился к нему и перехватил на подходе к столу.

– Доброе утро, директор, – поздоровался он. – Уделите мне, пожалуйста, две минуты.

– Конечно, мистер Поттер, – смерив взглядом, ответил Снейп. Они отошли к окну. – Что случилось?

– Он что-то варит, – Гарри считал, что Снейпу лучше об этом знать, а Малфою не знать о том, что Снейп в курсе. – Пока неудачно. Он взорвал котел и обварил руки. Помфри надеется, что мазь поможет. Она предупредила, что сообщит об этом. Я решил сделать это первым. Не беспокойся, – тише произнес он. – Я приглядываю за ним. Я выясню, что он делает. Как обычно.

Снейп слушал его с непроницаемым выражением лица, но взгляд темных глаз был цепким и оценивающим.

– Хорошо, мистер Поттер. Благодарю вас за эту информацию. Я со своей стороны посмотрю, что можно сделать. Идите, Поттер.

Гарри быстро наполнил тарелку и вернулся в подземелье.

Когда он вошел в комнату, Малфой лежал на кровати, вытянув руки вдоль тела. Гарри подошел и поставил тарелку на прикроватную тумбочку, потом взял сэндвич и сел на кровать рядом с Малфоем.

– Правда или вызов, Малфой? – спросил Гарри и впился зубами в сэндвич.

Драко тихо застонал и вздохнул:

– Ты серьезно?

– А почему нет?

Драко даже приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

– Я тебя просто ненавижу.

Поттер тихо засмеялся, продолжая есть:

– Это любое другое чувство, но только не ненависть. Так, правда или вызов?

– Ты не отстанешь, да? Я же покалеченный! – приподнявшись на локтях, Малфой вперился в него злым усталым взглядом.

– Это не помешает, – заверил Гарри. – Так правда или вызов?

– Чтоб тебя. Правда... – нехотя буркнул Драко, понимая, что тот не отвяжется, а его собственные возможности все-таки ограниченны.

Правду он никогда не выбирал намеренно. Не хотелось изливать душу перед Поттером, а события последних дней показывали, что между ними все крайне сложно, и вопросы, как и ответы, могут быть весьма... каверзными, если не опасными. Но выхода все же не было.

– Почему ты стал Ловцом на втором курсе? – будничным тоном спросил Гарри. Конечно, вариантов у него было много. Он мог бы спросить о зелье. Но это скучно – просто спросить. Вызнавать какие-либо тайны он сейчас не хотел, а потому выбрал самое простое и безобидное, что мог вспомнить.

Глаза Драко слегка расширились, не ожидал он такого вопроса, но ответил:

– Люциус так захотел. – И слегка задушенным голосом добавил: – А я использовал эту возможность, чтобы почаще мозолить тебе глаза.

– Я тебе годами не давал покоя, да? – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

– Ты меня бесил. Золотой мальчик Гарри Поттер, – скривился Драко – Несчастный сирота, которому трудно живется. Я тогда думал, что тебе все это нравится. Внимание.

– А теперь? – потянувшись за новым сэндвичем, поинтересовался Гарри. Слова Малфоя его не трогали. Ему, правда, было интересно.

– Теперь... Ты так же одинок, как и я.

– У меня были друзья.

– У меня тоже. Вот только мы тут торчим в одной комнате и друзья к нам не ломятся.

Гарри на это ничего не ответил, посмотрел на сэндвич, а потом на руки Малфоя. А потом на него самого.

– Даже не думай, – тон Драко стал непреклонным, когда заметил эти внимательные взгляды. – Ты не будешь меня кормить.

– Я и не собирался, – надменно ответил Гарри. Простое невербальное заклинание и сэндвич завис над его ладонью. Какое-то время ничего не происходило, потому что невербальное Режущее не действовало, а потом он поднял вторую руку и направил указательный палец на сэндвич на манер палочки, и снова применил невербальное Режущее. Сэндвич разрезало на четыре одинаковые части. Гарри взял один кусочек и протянул Драко. Так будет проще есть, чем держать поврежденными руками целый сэндвич, от которого нужно откусывать.

Драко, изумленный представлением, с нечитаемым выражением лица забрал предложенный кусочек, чуть скривившись от боли в пальцах, которые пришлось согнуть.

Тут в дверь постучали.

Гарри переглянулся с Драко и пошел открывать. За дверью стояли первокурсники.

– Да? – поинтересовался Гарри, слегка удивленный таким визитом.

– Мы хотели узнать, все ли хорошо с Драко, – сказал Дориан Сноу. Неплохой мальчик, наполовину маггл. – Мы слышали, что что-то случилось.

Слышали они, ну конечно. Подслушивали – это вернее. Гарри посмотрел на Малфоя и распахнул дверь пошире, впуская гостей.

– Не ломятся к нам, значит, – выгнул он бровь и с удовольствием наблюдал, как меняется лицо Драко, когда его обступили трое первогодок Слизерина.

Потому что Драко растерялся. Двое мальчишек и девчонка выглядели очень взволнованными и держали в руках кто шоколадную лягушку, кто выпечку, и наперебой пытались узнать, как Драко себя чувствует и что случилось с его руками, раз они в бинтах. А он сидел на кровати и не знал, что говорить и как это сделать. Он... не привык к искренности, особенно от сокурсников, даже если они еще дети. Но в их глазах не было презрения или надменности. Им... было не все равно. И Драко не знал, что с этим делать. А Поттер, ублюдок, стоял в сторонке и ухмылялся.

– Я же говорил, что Драко – изобретатель, – вдоволь натешившись, Гарри пришел на помощь Малфою. – А изобретатели ставят эксперименты и не все они бывают удачными.

– Ух ты! А что ты изобретаешь, Драко? – малышня тут же уцепилась за эту идею.

– Что-то наверняка очень амбициозное, – произнес Гарри. – Малфои не размениваются по мелочам. Драко всегда много учился, чтобы у него это получилось. А вот вы, как я погляжу, совершенно не желаете поддерживать честь факультета, – Гарри указал на Темпос, который показывал, что до начала занятий осталось меньше пяти минут.

Малышню сразу как ветром сдуло.

Драко, когда первогодки ушли, шумно желая ему скорейшего выздоровления, снова лег и уставился на свои руки, подняв их над головой. Рядом на подушке лежали нехитрые принесенные шумной компанией дары.

– Поттер... чего ты пытаешься добиться?

– О чем ты? – Гарри снова присел рядом.

– О нашем общении в последнее время. Раньше ты меня раздражал, а теперь я пытаюсь понять.

Тот усмехнулся и принялся укладываться рядом, как ни в чем не бывало. Драко было собрался спихнуть его, но только подвинулся и лег на бок. Глаза почему-то начали слипаться.

– Ты считаешь, что я что-то замышляю? – выгнул бровь Гарри. Он потянулся и взял с тарелки еще один кусочек сэндвича и сунул под нос Драко.

Тот взял его и заметил:

– Ты сам недавно сказал, что я умный.

Гарри вздохнул и сказал:

– Ты мне нравишься.

– Прости, что? – Драко в первое мгновение показалось, что он ослышался. Потому что это и звучало, как полный бред.

Но Поттер только фыркнул и пожал плечами:

– Ну, знаешь, как иногда один человек нравится другому, и ты хочешь его поцеловать. А тебя я уже целовал, и мне нравилось. Ты вроде бы не сильно сопротивлялся.

Это было правдой. И Драко до сих пор не знает, почему не оттолкнул.

– Это странно, – все-таки сказал он, дожевывая сэндвич. Отвлечься на что-то обычное казалось нужным, чтобы мысль о признании не казалась такой сумасшедшей, какой звучала.

В этом поедании не было никакой красоты или лоска аристократии. Драко был бледным, уставшим и больным, с растрепанными волосами и перебинтованными руками. А Гарри думал о том, что у него теплые губы. Не слишком отказывая себе, он протянул руку и коснулся пальцами чужих губ.

– Мне, правда, нравится тебя целовать. В этом нет ничего такого.

Драко замер, чуть не прикусив язык, и уставился в потолок, не зная как реагировать.

Пальцы вдруг исчезли и Драко почувствовал, как взяли его ладонь. Он скосил глаза и увидел, как Поттер осторожно держал его ладонь в своей, а пальцами другой легонько водил по бинтам.

– Почему я? – спросил вдруг Драко. Слова вырвались и он не успел их остановить.

– Ну, а кто еще, – ответил Гарри, склонился и поцеловал его, несильно сжимая перебинтованные пальцы.

Получилось сладко и немного больно. Драко поморщился, но промолчал. Обезболивающее зелье уже действовало и ощущения не были такими острыми.

Гарри немного отстранился и прошептал:

– Ты сломан. Я сломан. Но мы можем починить друг друга, – и снова поцеловал, прижимая Драко к себе.

И Драко снова не оттолкнул. Зелье было явно со снотворным эффектом, потому что он словно плавал между сном и явью и ему было почему-то хорошо. Прикосновения чужих губ дарили тепло и умиротворение. Ему нравилось. Поэтому, не отдавая себе отчета, Драко вдруг ответил на поцелуй. Несмело и осторожно, прислушиваясь к себе, он мягко коснулся губ Поттера кончиком языка. Это оказалось... так ярко, что он глубоко вздохнул.

А Поттер, снова отстранившись, улыбнулся:

– Правда лучше, когда оба чего-то хотят?

Драко заторможено кивнул и, протянув руку, зацепился пальцами за ворот чужой рубашки, притягивая ближе к себе. Да, так гораздо лучше.

Следующий поцелуй оказался более уверенным. Драко и сам чувствовал себя более уверенно. И ему нравилось плавать в этом покое. В сильных руках Поттера. Да, ему нравилось. Он не хотел больше обманывать себя. Поттер теперь слизеринец, а значит... значит... Мысль никак не желала оформиться, а у Драко не было сил упорствовать. Губы Поттера были такими неожиданно сладкими, что думать о чем-либо вообще не хотелось. Тупая боль перебинтованных кистей немного отрезвляла, но лишь затем, чтобы Драко понял, что ему нравится такое сочетание: Поттер и боль. Он дернулся и отстранился.

Поттер понимающе смотрел на него и едва заметно улыбался. Драко нахмурился и отодвинулся. Гарри потянулся и взял тарелку с сэндвичами, взял третий кусочек и протянул Драко.

– Ешь, – велел он, а потом нарезал на части и остальные сэндвичи. – Мне надо заниматься. Тебе бы тоже не помешало почитать учебник Зельеварения.

Драко на это заявление откровенно презрительно фыркнул, но промолчал.

Когда Поттер повернулся спустя полчаса, сидя за столом с учебниками, Малфой уже спал.


	8. Chapter 8

Проблемы из-за забинтованных рук начались вечером. Кое-как Драко справлялся сам, мог аккуратно взять что-то очень легкое, посетить уборную, но вот держать палочку или раздеться он не мог. Не говоря о том, чтобы сходить в душ.

Стоя в ванной перед зеркалом уже ближе к ночи, Драко смотрел на себя в отражении и пытался понять, как ему раздеться и помыться. А в душ сходить нужно – он целый день в одной одежде, в которой был и ночью при взрыве. Еще и спать в ней он явно не мог.

– Проклятье... – пробормотал Драко, пытаясь расстегнуть пуговицу на рубашке. Выходило плохо – пальцы не гнулись и, несмотря на зелье, болели, долго ими что-то делать не представлялось возможным.

Выбора особо не было. Он смотрел на свое изможденное лицо и убеждал себя, что ему действительно все равно, что он попросит об этом Поттера. Он открыл дверь и нашел его глазами. Поттер лежал на кровати и читал. Услышав звук открывшейся двери, он повернул голову и наткнулся на взгляд Драко.

– Ты... не мог бы мне помочь? – Драко не мог поверить, что сказал это.

Гарри спокойно отложил книгу и поднялся.

– В чем дело?

– Мне нужно в душ. Я... не могу, – он поднял руки и опустил их вдоль тела. – Мне... нужна твоя помощь.

Понимая, как Драко было тяжело это сказать, Гарри даже не улыбнулся, а только кивнул. И, обойдя его, зашел в ванную.

Комната хоть и была небольшой, но вдвоем тут вполне можно было развернуться. Поэтому Гарри прислонился задницей к тумбе и посмотрел на Драко. Тот как-то обреченно вздохнул и зашел следом, прикрыв дверь и чуть зашипев от боли.

– Боль усилилась? – нахмурился Поттер, глядя на неловкие движения сокурсника. Тот кивнул. – Иди сюда, – позвал он. Драко медленно подошел. Гарри принялся расстегивать пуговицы. – Вроде ничего из того, что я тебе таскал, таких ожогов не вызывает.

– Тебе-то откуда знать? – огрызнулся Драко.

– Феликс Фелицис получил я, а не ты, – напомнил Гарри, вытаскивая полы рубашки из-под пояса брюк.

– И я все еще не верю, что ты обошелся без чьей-либо помощи, – высокомерно отозвался Драко.

– Твое право, Малфой, – пожал плечами Гарри, расстегивая манжеты рукавов и берясь за полы, распахивая их. Если честно, ему нравилось раздевать Малфоя. Поэтому он делал это медленно, намеренно касаясь бледной кожи. Проходясь пальцами по ключицам и плечам, аккуратно и неторопливо стягивая рубашку вниз, он просто смотрел, чувствуя, как во рту скапливается слюна. А еще ему вдруг понравилось смотреть на шрамы на торсе Малфоя, оставленные им же самим от заклятия. Его реакция казалась даже ему слегка странной, потому что была слишком быстрой. Но все равно это было приятно.

Когда рубашка скользнула с плеч на пол, Гарри присел на корточки, поднимая ее. Запрокинув голову, он посмотрел на Драко, стараясь не сильно ухмыляться. Глаза Драко были большими и удивленными, словно он не верил в происходящее. Но сам Гарри прикусил язык, чтобы не сболтнуть лишнего. Медленно поднявшись на ноги, он бросил рубашку в корзину для белья и взялся за чужой ремень. И не удержался, проведя пальцами по чужой ширинке.

– Тебе нравится смущать других, Поттер? – тут же зашипел Малфой.

– Я тебя смущаю? – пальцы Гарри снова прошлись по ширинке. – Почему?

– Может, потому что ты меня лапаешь?

– Я тебя лапаю? – удивился Гарри. – Ты уверен? А это тогда ты как назовешь? – он расстегнул ширинку и накрыл ладонью член сквозь ткань трусов.

– Ублюдок, – прошипел Драко и отвел глаза.

Гарри даже залюбовался. Пока не понял и не вспомнил одну простую вещь – Малфой девственник. Эта мысль заставила кровь прилить к паху, а пальцы сжаться чуть сильнее.

– Поттер! – прошипел Драко, не зная, куда деть руки и кривясь от боли, потому что пальцы неосознанно пытались сжаться в кулаки.

– Ты меня не оттолкнул, – тем временем заметил Гарри, придвинувшись ближе. Уткнувшись носом в ухо слизеринца, он продолжил мягко шептать: – А раз не оттолкнул, значит, тебе нравится. Просто гордость не дает признать это и отпустить себя. Но, как я уже сказал, однажды я тебя трахну. Поэтому просто... привыкай. Я не насильник, мне нет нужды тебя заставлять. Но я хочу, чтобы ты привык ко мне, к моим прикосновениям. Чтобы ты не мог без меня. Чтобы тебе нравилось только со мной...

Драко, слушая эту тираду откровений, просто бездумно пялился на свое отражение в зеркале, замечая краем сознания, как начинают блестеть глаза и подрагивать ресницы, словно он смущающаяся девчонка. Именно это и заставило его, наконец, поднять руки и толкнуть Поттера, схватив за плечи. От чего он тут же зашипел от боли, и сделал шаг назад. Поттер, успевший вынуть руку из его ширинки, схватил его за запястья и прижал к стене. А затем принялся мягко целовать перебинтованные пальцы. Продолжая удерживать в железной хватке.

– Нет, Малфой. Бежать некуда. Да и ты не хочешь. Просто еще не понял.

Драко хотелось исчезнуть от стыда, который расползался по всему телу, от рук, которые то ли до боли сжимали, то ли ласково успокаивали после травмы.

– Ненавижу... – это было все, что Драко смог из себя выдавить, стукнувшись затылком о стену.

– Неправда, – раздался обволакивающий шепот.

Его руки отпустили, зато брюки начали медленно снимать. Драко зажмурился, предпочитая этого не видеть. В принципе, с одной стороны, в этом не было ничего особенного, но с другой – все было особенным. С одной стороны, Драко с детства привык, что его одевают и раздевают. С другой, сейчас этим занимался не кто иной, как Поттер. И раздевал он его не просто так. Чувствуя, как падают брюки, он также чувствовал касание пальцев к ногам по всей длине вслед за тканью. Перешагнул он их сам, оставшись в трусах и носках.

– Я сам, – голос его подвел.

– Сам? – над ухом снова раздался жаркий шепот. – Ты все равно сам не сможешь вымыться.

Поттер даже не пытался скрыть самодовольную издевку в голосе.

– А ты и рад, – огрызнулся Драко.

– Часть меня действительно этому рада, – честно ответил Гарри. Потому что, ему нравилось смотреть на Малфоя, который казался независимым и гордым для всех остальным, но не с ним сейчас.

Драко не знал, что сказать. Помощь ему была все еще нужна, но и как реагировать на подобное поведение, он не имел понятия. Поттер тем временем снова присел на корточки и заставил Драко приподнять одну ногу, снимая носок. Это было выше сил Драко. Когда оба носка отправились в мусорную корзину, он ощутил, как к щекам приливает краска.

Поттер легче не делал. Подняв глаза, он смотрел понимающе и победно. Потому что, да, проигравшим тут был именно Драко. И когда пальцы Поттера легли на бедра и резинку трусов, Драко дернулся.

– Справлюсь.

– А я помогу.

– Поттер.

– Это забавно – видеть тебя таким. Чего ты стесняешься?

– Ничего! – рявкнул Драко, но все равно, шипя от прострелившей боли, схватил Поттера за запястья – Не трогай.

– Ладно, – усмехнулся Гарри – Там ничего нового, но раз так... Просто повернись спиной.

Драко почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки. Повернуться к сидящему на корточках Поттеру спин... задницей?! На мгновение перспектива остаться, как есть, показалась очень заманчивой.

– Меня устроит любой вариант, – сообщил Поттер.

Драко начал прикидывать, сможет ли он три дня не мыться. Получалось, что в принципе, если очень надо – а ему сейчас очень надо – то сможет.

Он молчал слишком долго. Гарри надоело ждать и он одним рывком стянул с него трусы. Горло Драко резко сдавило спазмом, а взгляд уставился в точку.

Вот только той самой точкой оказалось его собственное выражение лица в зеркале. Отстраненно Драко решил, что выглядит очень глупо. А в следующий миг он дернулся куда-то в сторону, но потом сжал зубы и опустил голову.

– Долго пялиться будешь? – процедил он.

– Надо же. А одно время я думал, что ты красишься. А ты все-таки натуральный блондин, – усмехнулся Поттер, поднимаясь на ноги. Взгляд блуждал по чужому телу и тянулся к бедрам, где были заметны старые белые и новые, оставленные им же самим совсем недавно, шрамы. Но Гарри попытался встряхнуться, снова сглотнув вязкую слюну.

Выражение лица Малфоя его позабавило. Но он понимал, что если и дальше продолжит так издеваться, то в конечном итоге ему все-таки прилетит, а он хотел совсем другого. Поэтому, когда в его сторону взметнулась рука, пытаясь сжаться в кулак, он ее перехватил и потянул в сторону душевой.

– Идем. Негоже наследнику древнего рода не мыться и вонять.

– Ублюдок, – снова тихо змеей прошипел Драко, но порыв двинуть по морде поутих и он пошел к душевой за Поттером.

– Акцио палочка Гарри Поттера, – позвал Гарри. Не хотелось экспериментировать с магией сейчас, руки Малфоя надо зачаровать от воды. Палочка вскоре прилетела, а Малфой смотрел на него несколько затравленно. – Что?

– Ничего, – отозвался Драко.

Гарри невозмутимо наложил несколько заклинаний на бинты и, запихнув Малфоя в душевую, открыл краны.

Драко даже не вздрогнул, когда первой сверху полилась холодная вода, а спустя несколько секунд уже горячая. Поттер потянулся и взял мочалку, заходя под воду прямо в одежде.

– Поттер... – получилось тихо, но все равно слышно под звуками льющейся воды. – Ты же не собираешься...

– Собираюсь, – кивнул тот и снял очки, положив их на место мочалки.

Драко не знал, что сказать. Прося о помощи, он рассчитывал, что Поттер поможет ему расстегнуть рубашку и зачарует бинты. Но не на то, что происходит сейчас. Но Поттеру, казалось, было все равно на чужое мнение. С совершенно невозмутимым видом он взял мыло, растер немного по мочалке, вспенил ее и принялся растирать ею кожу на шее и плечах Драко.

Честно говоря, Гарри все-таки ожидал удара. Но плечи Драко опустились и он лишь вздохнул. Стало ясно, что Малфой просто задолбался. Вроде бы трагедий в его жизни не происходило, но Гарри прекрасно знал это состояние личного ада, где в какой-то момент все перегорает. И Гарри это не нравилось. Поверженный и затравленный Малфой ему не нравился. В отличие от того, который хотя бы пытался избавиться от боли с помощью другой боли.

Но этого еще надо хотеть.

– Болят? – спросил он.

– Да, – тихо и как-то устало отозвался Малфой.

– Что ты варишь? – спросил Гарри, проходясь мочалкой по спине.

– Зелье, – выдохнул Драко. Не было сил сопротивляться.

– Какое? – переходя на грудь, спросил Гарри.

– Регенерирующее.

Гарри многозначительно вскинул бровь и присел, перейдя к нижней части тела.

– Поттер, уйди, а? – вдруг попросил Драко. Вышло очень... болезненно. Уже не было сил даже ругаться. Хотелось, чтобы все это просто прекратилось. И он уже сто раз пожалел о том, что попросил о помощи.

– Уйти? Чтобы ты что-нибудь натворил? Нет, Малфой, не уйду. Помогу тебе нормально помыться, схожу за едой, и ты расскажешь мне об этом зелье.

– Нечего там рассказывать.

– Тогда почему ты заставлял меня воровать у Снейпа, а не попросил сам?

Драко закусил губу и промолчал.

Поттер действительно просто его помыл, несмотря на то, что помыл его всего. Хотел и голову, но Драко жестом показал, что мыть голову не будет. Потом высушился заклинанием, замотал его в полотенце и выпроводил в комнату. А сам ушел на кухню.

Драко сидел на кровати и пытался думать о том, что только что было. Мысли крутились вяло, боль обожженных кистей отвлекала внимание.

Болеть начинало все сильнее. Боль превратилась в тупую и настолько постоянную, что начала перебивать все остальные мысли. Глянув на палочку на своем столе, Драко понял, что ничем не сможет себе помочь и со злости швырнул подушку в сторону стола Поттера. Подушка упала, разлив чернила, а сам он глухо застонал от боли в руке, которой эту подушку и схватил.

– Проклятье... – сгибаясь в позу эмбриона, просипел Драко. Было слишком больно.

Когда все это закончится, он обязательно выяснит, почему взорвался котел и почему такая сильная реакция. Но это будет после. А сейчас хотелось просто исчезнуть от стыда из-за собственной беспомощности. Никогда он не думал, что будет просить о помощи, просить о помощи Гарри Поттера, а тот за ним ухаживать.

Вторую подушку от последних мыслей Драко не тронул. Вместо этого он улегся на кровати и опустил полог. Оказавшись в полумраке, он потянулся к матрасу в изголовье и, шипя от новой боли, кое-как забрался под его угол, чтобы достать небольшой нож.

Поттер мог вернуться в любую секунду, а бритву он забрал. Но снова просить отдать, или просить о другом...

Когда горло сдавило легким спазмом злости и подступающей истерики, Драко только снова сжал руку, а вместе с ней и лезвие и, закусив запястье второй руки, глухо застонал.

Он уже просто не знал, как ему справляться.

Он не заметил, как вернулся Поттер. Не заметил, как отдернулся полог. Лишь почувствовал, что рукоять ножа исчезла из ладони. Он распахнул глаза и посмотрел на Гарри. Тот ничего не сказал, молча подошел к своей прикроватной тумбочке, достал флакон с зельем и отнес его Драко – сначала хотел отдать, но потом просто откупорил, положил ладонь на подбородок Драко и влил зелье в приоткрытый рот.

– Скоро подействует, – пообещал он и принялся осторожно распутывать полотенце.

– Что ты делаешь? – прохрипел Драко.

– Оставь руки в покое, – велел Поттер. – Положи их и не двигай.

Драко сам не понял, почему подчинился.

Гарри дернул уголком рта и, наконец, распутав полотенце, смотрел на обнаженного Малфоя, лицо которого то и дело кривилось от боли. Шрамы, худоба и тяжелое дыхание. Это не должно было привлекать.

– И нет, это не месть, – счел нужным сообщить Гарри, прежде чем склониться над ним и поцеловать.

Драко подумал о том, что слышит эту фразу уже второй раз в похожей ситуации. Еще немного и, к своему ужасу, он начнет к этому привыкать. К тому, что Поттер видит его таким. А он позволяет.

Ответить на поцелуй было уже чем-то привычным. Когда чужой язык скользнул в его рот, он просто закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в собственную усталость и разбитость, позволяя кому-то быть настолько близко.

Гарри целовал его мягко, без напора. Он видел, насколько Малфой устал и вот-вот снова сломается. Ему не нравилось, что это происходит слишком часто. Получается, что тот только на публике держался, никому не позволяя увидеть то, что внутри. Однако для срыва достаточно было всего лишь щелчка пальцев. Пришла мысль о том, что позже нужно будет сменить повязку на пораненной руке, а то бинты скоро пропитаются кровью и постель будет испачкана.

А потом губы исчезли, и Драко почувствовал, как чужой язык чертит дорожку по груди и животу вниз. Но он сумел промолчать. Что бы Поттер ни задумал, он все равно ему не сможет помешать. Убивать его вроде никто не собирался и этого было достаточно. Когда влажный теплый язык коснулся одного из шрамов, Драко вздрогнул и распахнул глаза в изумлении. Эти шрамы были очередным напоминанием о его слабости и трусости и, глядя на них, он кривился, видя лишь уродство. Но Поттер словно провалился в какой-то свой мирок, где они были чем-то… притягательным и приятным для прикосновений. Потому что первым касанием последовало второе, третье и…

– Поттер… – выдохнул неверяще Драко. – Зачем?..

Гарри поднял голову, посмотрел в глаза приподнявшего голову Драко и облизнулся:

– Мне нравится. – А затем снова склонился, чтобы продолжить касаться губами и языком этих отметин. Кожа шрамов была узловатой и неровной, хоть и не слишком толстой. Но Гарри впадал в подобие транса, буквально… наслаждаясь. Поэтому на какое-то время выпал из реальности, пока его губы не прошлись по каждой из этих отметин, а Драко не задышал часто и заполошно.

И даже это было не столь ярко как то, что последовало дальше, когда язык коснулся нежной кожи члена, который спустя пару секунд начал проявлять более сильный интерес к происходящему. Драко думал, что испытывать еще больший стыд, чем есть, просто невозможно, но оказалось, что очень даже возможно. А еще пришла странная мысль о том, что он просто извращенец, которому понравились прикосновения к шрамам и члену от человека, который раньше был врагом. Хотелось спросить: "Что ты творишь?!", но это и так было понятно. Гораздо больше ему была непонятна собственная реакция. Потому что телу действительно нравилось. Он ощущал, как кожа начинает гореть, а дыхание еще сильнее учащаться, как пробивает мелкая дрожь от каждого влажного касания...

Когда подобное происходит впервые, не знаешь, как реагировать. И Драко просто не знал, что делать. Язык Поттера был нежным и мягким. Ощущения удивляли и заставляли дыхание сбиваться. Прикосновение было стыдным и интимным, а понимание, что это тот самый Поттер, неожиданно... возбуждало.

– Я тебе нравлюсь, – ухмыльнулся Поттер, выпрямившись в спине и ногах.

Драко посмотрел на него как-то затравленно, и выплюнул:

– Не бери на свой счет. Это только реакции организма.

– Не соглашусь. Встает не у всех и не на всех, даже несмотря на наш возраст.

Поттер поднялся с кровати и начал раздеваться, стоя возле постели. А Драко, наблюдая это, не делал ровным счетом ничего. Только ждал. И рассматривал внимательно, понимая, что он просто может это делать. Чувствуя, как кровь все сильнее приливает к члену.

Гарри Поттер должен быть вырасти статным юношей, Драко это видел, но почему-то не вырос. Поттер был скорее коренастым и очень подтянутым. Драко сомневался, что в теле Поттера найдется хоть капля жира. Он разбирался в искусстве благодаря воспитанию, и тело Поттера было словно высечено из камня. Трусы Поттер снимать не стал. Драко было возмутился, но потом подумал, что так даже лучше.

– Расслабься, тебе понравится, – голос Поттера, забравшегося обратно на кровать и нависшего над ним, обволакивал, точно мягкий лесной туман, в котором хотелось затеряться.

Драко даже не пытался ему верить. Но Поттер оказался прав.

Гарри не стал делать из происходящего событие, хотя Малфой на его месте обязательно бы так сделал. Улегшись на ноги Малфоя, он удобнее устроился, обхватил ствол рукой, провел пару раз, чувствуя приятную и будоражащую тяжесть, коснулся языком головки, услышал шумный вздох, обвел головку языком и насадился ртом. Он и не знал, что Драко может издавать такие звуки. До этой ночи.

Как, впрочем, и сам Драко. То, что ощущало его тело, было до дрожи удивительным. Разумеется, он дрочил. Но понимал, что это лишь механическое удовольствие, а жизнь сложилась так, что до реальных развлечений ему уже и самому дела не было. Ровно до того момента, как Гарри Поттер не решил, что они больше не враги.

Когда Поттер в очередной раз с силой провел губами по всему стволу, лаская попутно языком, Драко рвано вздохнул и приподнялся на локтях. Он хотел видеть. Все остальное ушло на второй план. Он только хотел видеть, как губы Золотого мальчика растягиваются вокруг его члена, как он отсасывает ему. И это... приятно. Словно забыть обо всем и просто наслаждаться жизнью еще возможно. Наслаждаться физически, вместе с кем-то.

Раненая рука сжалась в кулак, и Драко зашипел от боли, падая на подушку и начиная дрожать. Вот только нервное ли это было или все-таки дрожь удовольствия, он пока не понял. Захотелось коснуться. И когда юркий язык забрался в самую щелочку уретры, застонав, он схватился за волосы Поттера, лохматя их еще сильнее. И к стону удивления и удовольствия примешалась боль. От чего новый стон родился еще более глубоким и бархатным. После чего он задохнулся, потому что Поттер сильнее сжал губы.

Техника немного хромала, но в целом у него неплохо получалось. Судя по звукам, Драко явно нравилось. Гарри мотнул головой, чтобы Драко отпустил волосы, и сделал несколько резких движений по стволу вверх-вниз, плотно сжимая губы. Драко часто задышал, и Гарри пришлось прижать руками бедра к матрасу, чтобы его не скинуло. Кончая, Драко издал протяжный стон, от которого Гарри пробило током до кончиков пальцев.

Проглотив все до последней капли, Гарри приподнялся и, устроив руки по обе стороны от головы Драко, всмотрелся в его лицо. Малфой лежал с закрытыми глазами и часто дышал, облизывая пересохшие губы. Лицо выглядело более здоровым от прилившей крови, и румянец покрывал даже безволосую грудь. Гарри не отказал себе в удовольствии, склонившись и пробуя на вкус кожу возле ключицы. Он знал, что это игры сознания, но кожа Драко на вкус была... совершенной. Никогда раньше ни с кем он такого не испытывал. Одна рука потянулась вниз, чуть раздвигая чужие бедра, и пальцы коснулись шрамов. Ему нравилось прикасаться к этим отметинам и он снова не смог себе отказать, с удовольствием чувствуя ответную дрожь, пусть и усталую.

– Забавно, – протянул Гарри, снова приподнимаясь. – Ты без опыта. Но для меня ты хорошо подходишь. И это еще одна причина завладеть тобой. – Он говорил правду, которая билась в его сознании ровным гулом пульса. Драко действительно ему подходил.

Малфой распахнул яркие блестящие глаза цвета серого неба и чуть нахмурился. В глазах все так же плавали усталость и отчаяние, но они затуманились новыми эмоциями. И выглядел Драко... иначе.

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что это звучит, как бред? – хрипло спросил Драко.

– Мне плевать, как это звучит для кого-то, кроме меня, – хмыкнул Гарри, оглаживая пальцами шрамы на внутренней стороне бедра, от чего Малфой опять вздрогнул и закусил губу. – Главное то, что мне нравится.

– Неужели? – чуть помедлив, уточнил Малфой. И почему-то не требовал убрать ласкающую руку.

– Именно так. Один добрый старик однажды сказал, что я – самый неэгоистичный человек на свете. И в чем-то он был прав. Но далеко не во всем.

Гарри завозился и, наконец, поднялся с кровати. Драко, хоть и вздохнул с некоторым облегчением, но все же не упустил возможности и, глянув, заметил бугор на трусах Поттера спереди. Поттер явно был возбужден и при этом не делал никаких попыток избавиться от напряжения. Вскоре Поттер вернулся с палочкой и горшочком мази.

– Руки вытяни, – велел Поттер. – Придется сейчас менять повязки, иначе утром мы их не отдерем.

Драко глянул на руки. Бинты теперь уже на ладонях и сгибах пальцев были покрыты кровью.

Гарри сел на кровать, положил левую руку Малфоя ладонью вверх, ласково провел подушечками пальцев по Метке и, бормоча заклинания, принялся снимать бинты.

Было неприятно, так как кровь уже начала присыхать. Но это было неважно в сравнении с тем чувством, что осталось после того, как Поттер провел пальцами по Метке. Драко будто застрял в этом мгновении, где знак, который он ненавидел всей душой, внезапно кто-то... приласкал. Именно так.

– Мы такие неправильные, – прошептал Драко, кривясь, пока отходили бинты.

– Мы нормальные. Просто другим этого не понять. Я смирился и принял. И знаешь, стало легче, – спокойно сказал Поттер, не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Драко так не умел и понимал, что варится во всем этом по собственной воле, потому что не видел другого пути.

Меж тем Гарри снял бинты с обеих рук, затем заклинанием очистил раны и взялся за мазь. Следующие несколько минут Драко шипел, стараясь особо не выражаться, потому что мазь чуть ли не разъедала кожу. И если в первый раз на фоне болевого шока это было не так заметно, то сейчас он это прочувствовал, несмотря на то, что недавно выпил обезболивающее зелье.

– Странно. Не должно быть так больно, – пробормотал Гарри.

– Это нормально. На меня не все зелья действуют, еще с детства.

Гарри прищурился и задумался:

– Так то зелье... Ты пытаешься создать новую формулу?

– Более эффективную, – кивнул Драко – Гораздо более эффективную, чем то, что существует сейчас. Универсальную. Зелье, способное справиться даже со старыми ранами.

Врать смысла не было, да кому Поттер расскажет? Снейпу? Тот не поверит – работа слишком кропотливая и долгая. Не он же первый, кто додумался до подобного. Да и всех наработок Поттер не знает. А так, может, отстанет.

– Хм, и что конкретно в этом твоем вареве способно вызывать такие ожоги? – деловито поинтересовался Гарри, накладывая очищенные и продезинфицированные бинты.

– Не знаю. Пока, – отозвался Драко.

– Я мог бы помочь.

– Ты?! Поттер, тебя к котлам в принципе нельзя подпускать, как и Лонгботтома.

– Поттеры – зельевары, вообще-то.

– Неужели?

– Костерост – наше изобретение, за которое, кстати, до сих пор поступают дивиденды.

Драко знал это, но все равно фыркнул:

– Это не значит, что тебе передались таланты твоих предков. Нет уж, к моим исследованиям ты не приблизишься.

Гарри прищурился:

– Расскажу Снейпу.

– Северусу? – насмешливо фыркнул Драко. – Вперед. Он не поверит.

– Почему?

– Потому что даже для меня это слишком амбициозно. Поэтому просто оставь это. Это моя работа, она мне нравится и… Она нужна мне. – Чтобы отвлечься от этого мира. Эта фраза буквально повисла в воздухе, и оба это знали.

Поэтому Поттер только кивнул, но пригрозил:

– Я все равно буду сидеть с тобой в лаборатории.

– Да боги! Поттер, ну почему, а? – Драко сел на кровати и непонимающе посмотрел на него. – Тебе достаточно моргнуть, чтобы выстроилась целая очередь из обожателей. А ты покоя не даешь мне!

– Каких обожателей, Малфой? – насмешливо спросил Гарри. – Которым нужна капелька славы национального героя? Или его деньги? Нет, спасибо.

– То есть, мне из этого ничего не нужно, по-твоему?

– Тебе? Малфою? Не знаю, вряд ли, – пожал плечами Гарри и поднялся с кровати. – Если бы тебе это все было нужно, ты по доброй воле никогда бы у меня это не попросил.

– Я вообще не привык просить.

– Вот именно. Ты... более честен в своем поведении и эгоизме, чем многие из наших знакомых и сверстников. Хотя вот младшекурсники тебя обожают, – ухмыльнулся Гарри.

– Не напоминай, – закатил глаза Драко и снова откинулся на подушки.

Пока Поттер ходил по комнате, убираясь в ванной и в самой комнате, складывая и развешивая одежду их обоих, Драко лежал и с удивлением на него посматривал. Поттер все так же был возбужден но, казалось, не замечал этого. Драко даже было интересно, нормально ли это, но молчал.

Наконец, Гарри сделал все дела, даже чернила убрал и никак это не прокомментировал, и улегся на свою кровать. Задушевных бесед он не ждал, но все равно повернулся на бок и смотрел на Малфоя. Тот почему-то тоже повернулся и так же молча рассматривал его в ответ. Через полчаса таких гляделок оба спали.


	9. Chapter 9

Следующие дни прошли в рутине. Ходить в Большой зал Драко отказывался. Хотя весь Слизерин уже знал, что Малфой повредил руки, весь Слизерин об этом помалкивал. Идея прятать руки в карманах Драко явно не нравилась и показываться на виду он не хотел. Как и что-либо объяснять. "Так ты не объясняй. Просто скажи, что ты был плохим Пожирателем и я велел тебе прижечь руки утюгом", – вспомнив часто повторяемую фразу Добби, сказал тогда Гарри. Драко странно посмотрел на него. И оставался непреклонен. Так что за едой ходил Гарри. Если кто-то спрашивал его о Малфое, он всем предлагал спросить у Драко лично. А первокурсникам этого и не требовалось, они заходили его проведать каждый день. Гарри казалось, что еще немного и Драко его проклянет как минимум чем-нибудь темномагическим, даже если ему снова придется повредить для этого руки.

Мазь помогала плохо. Эффект был, но не тот, на который рассчитывала мадам Помфри. Поэтому после очередного осмотра она выдала Гарри еще обезболивающего. Скоро Драко начал беситься от невозможности ничего делать и того, что большую часть времени проводил в спальне. Он мог только читать. Держать перо получалось, а вот писать не особо. Так что, пока Поттер молча читал учебники и писал эссе, Драко читал учебники и делал легкие пометки, чтобы вернуться позже. Лишь спустя несколько дней Драко понял, что так и не сходил в Выручай-комнату за записями по зелью.

Они не говорили о том, что было тогда ночью. Они вообще эти дни мало разговаривали, больше молчали в компании друг друга.

Гарри подошел к классу Зельеварения и постучал.

– Войдите, – раздался приглушенный голос Снейпа.

Будучи директором, сложно совмещать работу учителя – много разных обязанностей. Но Снейп оставил себе седьмой курс вместе с деканством, как-то договорившись с Министерством магии, а остальные курсы вел профессор Слизнорт.

Сегодня нужно было сдать два эссе по Зельеварению, и Снейп ожидал всех после обеда. Гарри вошел и увидел пустой класс и Снейпа за столом учителя.

– Здравствуйте, профессор Снейп, – поздоровался Гарри и наложил невербальное Заглушающее. – На всякий случай. Я принес эссе, – он достал свитки и положил на стол перед Снейпом. Тот принялся их изучать:

– И даже написал сам?

– Да.

– Очаровательно, Поттер.

– Малфой позже сдаст.

– Разумеется. Как он?

– Держится. Ты бы сходил к нему.

– Не сейчас. Позже. Как его руки?

– Заживают, но медленно. И ему все время больно. Зелья помогают, но слабо.

Снейп отложил перо и вздохнул:

– Это плохо. Но сделать ничего нельзя. У него это с детства. Реакции на разные зелья и лекарства неоднозначные.

– А маггловские вы пробовали?

Снейп вскинул бровь и задумался:

– Если честно, то нет.

– И никому эта идея за столько лет не пришла в голову? – удивился Гарри. На самом деле, он уже дня три, меняя повязки Драко, подумывал именно об этом, но спросил только сейчас.

– Даже если бы и пришла, Люциус скорее дал бы умереть своему сыну, чем лекарство, созданное магглами.

– Что ж, Люциус мертв. У вас есть возможность достать обычное маггловское обезболивающее? Не мешало бы еще антибиотик для повреждений.

– Я займусь этим, – кивнул Снейп. – Ты выяснил, что он варит?

– Выяснил. Но не скажу, – совершенно спокойно кивнул Гарри.

Снейп поднялся из-за стола и посмотрел на него озадаченно:

– Не скажешь? И почему же, позволь узнать?

– Если у него получится, то поверь, ты по праву сможешь сказать, что он твой лучший ученик, – с этими словами Гарри вышел из кабинета, спиной чувствуя раздраженный взгляд.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Малфой все так же полулежал на кровати и читал.

– Что хочешь на ужин? – спросил Гарри, поправляя стопку учебников на своем столе и ища расписание заданий, которые скоро нужно сдать.

Драко даже головы не поднял, только отозвался:

– Я не голоден.

– Значит, на мой вкус, – кивнул сам себе Гарри.

– И есть тоже сам будешь.

– Посмотрим, Малфой. Тебе надо есть.

– Обойдусь без твоих советов, Поттер, – язвительно отозвался Драко.

– Болят? Руки.

– Отвали.

– Значит, болят. Ладно, я пошел на ужин. На обратном пути захвачу из Выручай-комнаты твои записи. Может, сможем понять, что пошло не так.

Лишь когда Поттер вышел из комнаты, Драко понял, что тот сказал "сможем", во множественном числе.

Поэтому спустя несколько минут взял непослушными пальцами палочку, закрепил ее на запястье и ушел в свою новую лабораторию. Ему не нравилось, что Поттер вел себя слишком... нормально и внимательно. Он не желал превращаться в беспомощного инвалида. И уж точно не собирался подпускать его к своим записям.

Лаборатория выглядела... чистой. А ингредиенты и оборудование стояли точно как до взрыва, даже бумаги лежали в том же порядке. Драко, осмотревшись, провел пальцами по своему рабочему столу и мысленно поблагодарил Комнату. А затем, взяв пробу состава из остатков того, что было котлом, принялся изучать, пытаясь понять, что пошло не так. Взгляд нет-нет, да и падал в сторону ванной, дверь которой сейчас была закрыта. Но только раздраженно фыркал и отворачивался. Эти воспоминания сейчас будут лишь мешать. Да и потом тоже.

Именно в Выручай-комнате его и нашел Поттер.

– Малфой, – выгнул бровь Гарри. – И как же ты сюда пришел? Неужели никого не встретил по дороге?

Драко прекрасно слышал эту издевку.

– Почему, – оторвавшись от записей, сказал он, – видел. Компанию первокурсников – львов и воронов. Они даже спросили, что случилось.

– И что ты ответил? – поинтересовался Гарри, разворачивая на краю стола сверток с едой, который ему дали эльфы на кухне.

– Что был плохим Пожирателем и ты за это велел прижечь руки утюгом.

Гарри молча пялился на Драко несколько секунд, а потом начал смеяться. Нет, он начал ржать. Искренне.

– Ну, ты даешь, Малфой, – смеясь, сообщил Гарри.

Драко видел, что в смехе Поттера нет ничего, кроме, похоже, искреннего веселья. И почувствовал, что заражается этим смехом.

– Сам предложил так отвечать, – дернув уголком рта, отозвался Драко, чувствуя, как внутри что-то ломается и делает его свободным. Было странно улыбаться рядом с этим человеком. Но их никто не видел и... почему бы нет?

– Но поесть тебе все-таки нужно, – заметил Гарри, присаживаясь на край стола Малфоя.

Драко только рукой махнул, поднимаясь из-за стола и подходя к пробиркам.

– Я же сказал, что не хочу.

Гарри нахмурился:

– За завтраком и обедом ты тоже почти не ел. Ты в норме?

– Поттер, прекрати изображать из себя мою мать или Северуса. Ни на того, ни на другую ты не похож. Все нормально.

Это было не совсем правдой, но Драко предпочел не говорить. Есть он, и правда, не хотел. Под утро приснился кошмар, который сбил все желание есть или даже нормально разговаривать. Поэтому он старался не смотреть на еду, да и говорить поменьше. Вспомнив про очередной кошмар с Лордом, Драко неосознанно почесал метку и вздохнул, зажмуривая глаза. Эти сны порой сводили с ума, а порой надоедали. В этот раз не было ужаса и криков, но было нехорошо и его мутило при пробуждении. Однако это не повод позволять кому-то кудахтать над собой.

– Ладно, не кипятись, – миролюбиво предложил Гарри. Он наблюдал, как неспешно Малфой работал с пробирками. Пальцы сгибались почти нормально и на бинтах не было красных пятен. Но шевелить ими было по-прежнему больно, хотя Драко утверждал, что боль уменьшилась. Честно говоря, Гарри завораживали перебинтованные руки Малфоя, он сам не знал почему. И именно поэтому не отказал себе в удовольствии сесть напротив и начать наблюдать.

Драко заметил это сразу, поджал губы и промолчал. Не суется в работу – и слава Мерлину. Видимо, хватило ума понять, что к своим исследованиям он никого не подпустит, в особенности Поттера.

В Выручай-комнате они провели весь вечер и Гарри буквально вытащил Драко из-за стола уже ближе к полуночи. К подземельям пришлось пробираться очень осторожно, но им повезло.

Уже в комнате Драко разделся, сам кое-как набросил на свои руки заклятья и смог принять душ. Гарри на это только показательно хмыкнул, наблюдая, как неловко Малфой держит палочку, на что тот снова поджал губы и упрямо продолжил колдовать.

Гарри не стал говорить, что его шутка, озвученная еще и Малфоем, сделает их обоих опять звездами школы. Знал, чем это закончится. Но когда наутро шел на завтрак, то совершенно об этом забыл. Они поздно вернулись в комнату, а спозаранку Малфой, ушел в совятню, разбудив его (точнее, сработали сигнальные чары, когда он ушел, которые его и разбудили), где и находился до сих пор. По пути в Большой зал ему на встречу попалась Луна. Она совсем не изменилась, Гарри даже легко улыбнулся, увидев ее. Все те же белокурые волосы, странные украшения, разноцветные кеды и вековая мудрость в глазах.

– Привет, Гарри, – улыбнулась она.

– Привет, Луна.

– Отличная шутка. Твоя ведь, да? – дернула она бровями.

– Ты о чем, Луна? – не понял Гарри.

– О руках Драко, разумеется. И об утюге.

Гарри вспомнил, что Малфой вчера наткнулся на младшекурсников и сказал им это. И тихо застонал.

– Уже все в курсе, да?

– Совсем как в старые времена, – кивнула Луна и улыбнулась.

– Привет, Гарри, – раздался рядом голос Невилла.

Гарри повернул голову и поздоровался:

– Привет, Нев.

– Как дела, Гарри? – Невилл снова не расставался с каким-то растением и всюду таскал его с собой.

– Нормально.

– Как тебе живется у змей?

– Змееуст змей не боится, – рассудительно заявила Луна.

– Разве Гарри... я думал... ну...

– Да, Гарри? – тихо улыбнувшись, спросила Луна.

Гарри смущенно улыбнулся и кивнул. Магия Волдеморта каким-то образом оставила это в нем.

– Привет, Гарри, – рядом раздался голос Гермионы.

Они стояли недалеко от входа в Большой зал, а потому привлекали внимание.

Но совсем все стало странно, когда около них остановился Драко Малфой и протянул Гарри его волшебную палочку:

– Кажется, это твое, Поттер. Научись не разбрасывать вещи.

Гарри нахмурился. Он редко где оставлял палочку. Видимо, в компании Малфоя он расслабился настолько, что забыл о защите. Это о многом говорило.

Осмотрев присутствующих, Драко заметил, как в их сторону идет Снейп. Директор явно о чем-то желал поговорить, а Драко не был настроен, поспав от силы пару часов. Поэтому лишь подавил зевок, кивнул присутствующим и, сказав: "Всем хорошего дня", быстро пошел в Большой зал.

Казалось, Невилл испугался вежливости Малфоя и покрепче обнял горшок. А вот Луна смотрела вслед Малфою очень задумчивым взглядом. Который заискрился улыбкой, когда Малфоя за столом облепили младшекурсники. Лицо Малфоя при этом стало еще более кислым, но он им даже что-то отвечал.

– Ты хорошо на него влияешь, – заметила она Гарри.

– Посмотрим, – пожал плечами он.

– Ты молодец, – прошептала она ему на ухо и чмокнула в щеку. После чего подхватила под руку Невилла, направившись дальше.

– Как дела у Драко? – спросила Гермиона.

– Держится.

– Это же неправда, да?

– Про руки? – выгнул бровь Гарри. – А если правда?

Гермиона фыркнула и улыбнулась:

– Ты бы придумал что-то более... веселое.

– Думаешь?

Девушка неуверенно кивнула и предложила:

– Пойдем завтракать?

Гарри кивнул и они вместе направились в Зал. Он не спрашивал про Рона, а она сама не заговаривала. И Гарри считал, что так лучше. За саму девушку он не беспокоился. Гермиона была гораздо умнее, чем казалась, и не хуже него понимала, почему все сложилось так, как сложилось. В ее глазах читалась грусть, но смотрела она на него спокойно и уверенно. Она отпускала то, что было в детстве. И его это более чем устраивало.

Малфой сидел за столом все с тем же лицом и вяло отбивался от первогодок, среди которых Гарри заметил и ту самую гриффиндорку.

– Не помешаю? – улыбнулся Поттер, садясь напротив.

Драко одарил его зверским взглядом. Который достался и проходящему мимо директору. Снейп остановился возле их стола, осмотрел представшую картину, задержался на лице Драко, нахмурившись, но молча пошел дальше. Гарри достаточно знал Снейпа, и тоже видел бледность и круги под глазами Малфоя. Снейп беспокоился, а Гарри гадал, что он упустил.

В случае Малфоя, упустить он мог что угодно. Уж чего-чего, а мозгов тому не занимать. Учитывая характер, разум Малфоя мог рождать абсолютно любые идеи, которые он не мог предвидеть. Следить, как раньше, он не собирался. Искоса глядя на Малфоя, Гарри раздумывал о том, стоит покопаться в его мозгах или нет. Все равно разговаривать с Драко бесполезно, он и сам знает, куда его пошлют.

– Поттер, – Забини сел рядом. Младшекурсники словно по команде отодвинулись от них и, так получилось, ближе к Драко.

– Блейз, – ответил он.

– Что за слухи разносятся над Хогвартсом? – спокойно и довольно тихо поинтересовался он.

– О чем ты, Блейз?

– О том, что ты любишь играть с раскаленными металлическими предметами.

– Ты понял, что сказал?

– Главное, чтобы ты понял. Так что?

– Так это правда, – пожал плечами Поттер и продолжил завтракать. – Боишься последовать его примеру? Право, не стоит.

– Так это личное? – почему-то обрадовался Забини, хоть старался это не показывать.

– Нет. Просто вы все – не Пожиратели, – пояснил Гарри и наградил Забини многообещающим взглядом, если тот еще раз оторвет его от завтрака. Забини был умным слизеринцем. Гарри, глядя на стол факультета, видя факультетскую расцветку, подумал о том, что он знает, что делать с Малфоем. Однако решил пока оставить свои идеи при себе и понаблюдать.

Через три дня мадам Помфри, осмотрев руки Драко, вынесла вердикт, что тот здоров. Малфой с каким-то облегчением выдохнул, и все вернулось на круги своя, включая квиддич.

Поэтому что что-то не так, Гарри заметил не сразу. Ему понадобилось несколько дней, чтобы осознать, что с Малфоем что-то происходит. Все казалось обыденным и спокойным, разве что тот был более бледным и круги под глазами не пропадали. Но Малфой практически перестал с ним разговаривать, в квиддич буквально не хотел играть и в итоге проигрывал, на что лишь пожимал плечами, и стал часто пропадать из комнаты. Пару раз Гарри находил его в Выручай-комнате, спящим за столом, но чаще просто не находил. Догадавшись, где еще Малфой может быть, Гарри сменил тактику и стал следить, хоть и не хотел этого делать. Малфой не спал. Причем делал это намеренно и держался на ногах только благодаря тому, что покупал у Стоуна, и литрам кофе, которые поглощал за завтраком по утрам. Но последней каплей стал день, когда спрыгнув с метлы, Драко скривился и как-то странно дернул левой рукой. Схватив его за запястье, Гарри молча задрал рукав мантии, не слушая угрозы и шипение. Белая рубашка пропиталась кровью.

Понятно стало не все, но, по крайней мере, поведению нашлось хоть какое-то объяснение.

Гарри стиснул зубы и тихо сказал:

– Поговорим.

– Отвали, Поттер, – тут же ощетинился Драко и попытался забрать руку из чужой хватки.

– Правда или вызов? – отстраненно поинтересовался Поттер, сжимая пальцы лишь сильнее.

Драко поджал губы:

– Вызов!

Поттер отпустил его руку.

– Иди за мной, – велел он. Скоро обед, а потом занятия. Им никто не помешает. Хотя им и так никто не помешает. Сломать защитные чары на двери спальни будет не так просто.

Драко только глаза закатил, но пошел следом.

Как только они оказались в спальне, Поттер накинул чары на комнату, повернулся к Малфою и сказал:

– Раздевайся.

– Что? – опешил тот. – Ты опять?

– Раздевайся. Или вызов не принят?

Драко посмотрел на Поттера исподлобья, но устроил метлу в углу возле стола и принялся раздеваться. Он и сам понимал, что Поттер увидит, как только он снимет рубашку. А смотрел Поттер очень внимательно. Именно поэтому рубашка стала последней частью гардероба.

– Доволен? – зло спросил Драко, стараясь закрыть руку, уводя ее назад и отворачивая.

– Почти, – отозвался Гарри и отошел к кровати, чтобы нашарить в тумбочке старинную бритву. Достав ее, он раскрыл лезвие и, поигрывая бритвой, начал медленно приближаться к Драко. – Покажи руку.

Вообще, Малфой исполнил вызов, а потому мог и не показывать руку. Расчет Гарри был на то, что Драко в его состоянии упустит из вида сей факт, завороженный бритвой.

Драко, и правда, словно подвис. Перед глазами появилась его бритва и по телу прошла волна дрожи, как бывало каждый раз при ее использовании. Тело и разум уже ждали свою дозу. Но в этот раз бритва была в чужих руках.

Подняв глаза, Драко посмотрел на Поттера и глухо произнес:

– Тебя ничто из этого не касается. Почему ты никак этого не поймешь?

– Это ты никак не поймешь, – холодно ответил Гарри. – Меня все касается. Особенно это.

– И почему же?

– Потому, – ответил Гарри.

Драко заметил, как глаза Поттера стали красными, вместо зеленых. Он моргнул, но видение не исчезло.


	10. Chapter 10

Гарри Поттер с глазами Волдеморта – ужасающее зрелище. Драко почувствовал, что внутри снова что-то ломается и опять приносит с собой свободу. У него даже не было больше сил на испуг. Последние ночи и кошмары забрали даже это, оставив после себя только измождение и усталость. Возможно, именно поэтому Драко отвернулся, но вернул руку в нормальное положение. Когда Поттер подошел, он лишь дернулся, как только тот схватил его за запястье и, с силой сжимая, заставил выпрямить.

Метка. Она взбухла, превратившись в подобие шрама, покраснела и явно болела. Вероятно поэтому, помимо прочих причин, Малфой чем-то ее порезал прямо поперек. И из-за квиддича уже было заживший порез открылся, и сейчас по руке стекало несколько ручейков крови.

– Чем? – только и спросил Гарри, внимательно рассматривая руку.

– Отв...

– Чем?! – на этот раз он рявкнул.

– Ножом. Одолжил, – едко ответил Малфой, скрипнув зубами. Подобие страха исчезло и захотелось Поттера ударить.

А Гарри продолжал рассматривать метку. Он переложил бритву в ту руку, которой держал чужую – Драко почувствовал прохладу металла, прижатого к коже – и свободной рукой принялся изучать рисунок, водя пальцем над покрасневшей кожей.

– А если так... – пробормотал Поттер и Драко облегченно выдохнул, когда боль схлынула. – А так? - Драко стиснул зубы и зашипел, когда руку прошило болью. – Как интересно. Зачем ты ее порезал? Думал, это поможет?

– Допустим, – прошипел Малфой.

– Помогло?

– Не очень... Вернее... ненадолго.

Гарри нахмурился еще больше:

– Почему не сказал?

– Потому что мы друг другу никто?

На эту фразу Гарри как-то хмыкнул и покачал головой:

– С вами, аристократами, так тяжело порой.

– О чем ты, Поттер? – процедил Драко сквозь стиснутые зубы, потому что боль так и не отпускала.

– О ваших долбаных высокородных этикетах, – выдохнул тот. – Вы же простым языком не понимаете.

– Мне пора звать Снейпа? – вдруг насмешливо поинтересовался Драко, отчаявшись разгадать ребус слов Поттера.

– Вот без него мы точно обойдемся, – отозвался тот.

Боль в руке начала исчезать, как и шрам на метке, а потом и сама метка стала обычной, кожа разгладилась и вернула естественный цвет.

– Как ты это сделал? – прошептал Драко.

Поттер вдруг мрачно усмехнулся и поднял, демонстрируя, лезвие бритвы на уровень глаз Драко:

– Поиграем?

О метке Драко забыл в ту же секунду. Блеск лезвия и взгляд Поттера... пугали и завораживали так, что он не знал, что можно на это ответить.

– Я не... понимаю... – все-таки выдавил из себя Драко.

– Врешь, – мягко отозвался Гарри, подталкивая Драко к его же кровати. – Мне вот только интересно, себе или мне? Впрочем, вы, Малфои, скорее всего, привыкли жить во лжи. Ты же лгал самому себе, что способен быть убийцей и Пожирателем.

Драко вскинулся и сузил глаза.

– Вот, такой взгляд я помню, когда мы были детьми. Ты был истинным засранцем, – отозвался Гарри. А затем толкнул Драко в грудь и тот, споткнувшись о кровать, повалился на покрывало. – После ты расскажешь мне, что происходит. И да, Малфой, мне есть дело. А сейчас снимай белье.

Драко замер и зачарованно смотрел на лезвие в чужой руке. Он вроде бы слышал Поттера, но в то же время словно откуда-то издалека. Болезненно заныли старые шрамы на внутренней стороне бедра и... Эта боль была приятной. Хотелось еще. Иррационально и так... глупо.

– Или ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог? – насмешливо спросил Гарри.

Драко не обратил внимания на насмешку и избавился от белья. Сейчас он не испытывал смущения. Впрочем, какое смущение. Поттер уже не единожды видел его голым и тоже начал раздеваться, правда, трусы он снова не снял. Драко отполз на подушки, давая место Поттеру на кровати. Он даже не успел подумать о том, почему не сопротивляется. Поттер подобрался ближе и Драко почувствовал, как ноги коснулось лезвие и пошло вверх по телу. Боли не было, а значит, Поттер приложил его к коже тупой стороной. Чем выше поднималось лезвие, тем ближе был Поттер. А потом на глаза легла чужая рука, а лезвие остановилось на горле.

Драко было дернулся – тело инстинктивно хотело защититься. Но... А что будет, если он не защитится и его жизнь закончится прямо тут? Кому будет дело? Разве что Северусу или матери. Но Северус теперь уже слишком Директор, да и упрям, чтобы сломаться от этого. А мать... Она уже давно сломана. Еще одна потеря не сделает с ней уже ничего нового. Драко и так видел ее пустые глаза. Поэтому, когда пальцы дернулись в порыве оттолкнуть, он просто уронил руки на покрывало и расслабился. Он не видел смысла. А все, что заполняло пустоту последних дней – это попытки создать зелье, да трескотня Поттера. Это не так и много, в сущности. И если потерять, то... пусть.

– Думаешь, это конец или может им быть? – услышал Драко шепот Поттера над ухом. – Нет, Драко. Это все – только начало. Если ты перестанешь отталкивать меня, все будет быстрее и проще. Лучше.

Послышалось шуршание и, судя по колебаниям матраса, Поттер устроился рядом, лезвие исчезло с горла и появилось на бедре, и теперь касалось кожи острой стороной.

Драко все это чувствовал. И горячую ладонь на глазах, которая закрывала все, что он мог увидеть, и холод лезвия, и жар кожи под ним.

– Делай, что хочешь. Мне плевать, – тихо сказал Малфой, выдыхая.

Конечно, это было ложью. Но он устал. Устал пытаться понять Поттера и его поступки. Устал не спать ночами и разгадывать ребусы сознания. И сейчас, в этот момент все, что он хотел – немного боли. И если Поттер может ему это дать, он готов слушаться.

– Какое щедрое предложение, – шепот Поттера над ухом звучал многообещающе. – Осторожнее, Драко, ты можешь получить больше, чем рассчитываешь.

Драко не успел ничего ответить. Стоило открыть рот, как его накрыли чужие губы и были очень настойчивыми. Он не стал сопротивляться. Ему нравилось целоваться. Даже с Поттером. Он даже не сразу понял, что острое лезвие воткнулось в кожу и, чуть надавив, оставляет за собой порез. А когда понял, тихо застонал, подаваясь навстречу.

– Ты мне нравишься таким, – прошептал Поттер, чуть отстраняясь и выдыхая прямо в губы Драко, слегка их касаясь. – Очень нравишься.

Рука исчезла, матрас рядом снова прогнулся. Драко открыл глаза и почувствовал тяжесть на ногах – Поттер улегся меж ними и заставил согнуть ногу с порезом в колене. Драко посмотрел на порез – неглубокий, крови почти не было, шрама не останется. На мгновение стало обидно. Но Поттер сделал новый порез, на сей раз настоящий. Драко задохнулся и снова застонал, чувствуя резкую ноющую боль. Рука Поттера накрыла его член и Драко ощутил нарастающее возбуждение, заставлявшее член твердеть на глазах. Еще один порез и еще один болезненный стон, а потом Драко вскинул голову, когда почувствовал, как язык Поттера слизывает кровь. Он не успел осознать, что видит, а Поттер вдруг взял его напряженный член в рот, полный его собственной крови, и начал сосать.

Это не могло быть правдой. Слишком... болезненно и невыносимо хорошо. Никогда, еще ни разу в своей жизни Драко не испытывал ничего подобного. Приподнявшись на локтях он, открыв рот и облизывая вмиг пересохшие губы, смотрел на то, как Поттер ему отсасывает. Он видел все, несмотря на полумрак. Словно зрение изменилось, и он мог рассмотреть чужие губы, двигающиеся по стволу, и разводы крови на этих губах и собственном члене. Этот цвет словно показывал, насколько он болен и испорчен. Но, казалось, Поттеру все равно. Он просто сосал с закрытыми глазами, так горячо и влажно, что подрагивало все тело, словно вибрировало на частоте болезненного удовольствия. И в какой-то момент удовольствия стало так много, что из груди начали вырываться тихие хриплые стоны. Словно нехотя, еще не зная, а как это. Пальцы рук, зажившие, но еще ноющие, в шрамиках, сжимались, даря еще чуть-чуть боли. Порезы, сделанные Поттером, ныли, и Драко ощущал всю их пульсацию. И ему хотелось еще.

– Возьми... бритву... – прохрипел он и всхлипнул, когда чужой язык прошелся по уздечке. – Еще... нужно...

Гарри оторвался от своего занятия и чуть выпрямился, рассматривая Драко. Определенно, такой Малфой был чем-то новым и уникальным. Он выглядел так, что его хотелось. Хотелось целовать. Хотелось защищать. Хотелось трахать. Хотелось дарить боль, чтобы он, наконец, мог освободиться. И самым смешным было то, что Гарри теперь совершенно точно знал, что Малфою нужно. И готов был это дать. Потому что собственный член в плену боксеров изнывал от этого зрелища. Что-то темное внутри хотело крови и причинять боль. Но так, чтобы слышать эти стоны.

– Нужно? – хрипло переспросил Гарри и широко провел языком по члену в кровавых разводах. – Нужно что? – он нашарил пальцами бритву. – Это? – глядя Малфою в глаза, он нанес новый порез, глядя, как тот закусил губу, и слушая, как он приглушенно стонет. – Это? – потянувшись, он слизал выступившую кровь. – Или это? – он вновь взял член в рот и сделал несколько сильных движений, вырывая сладостные задушенные стоны. Он вытянулся вдоль тела Малфоя и поцеловал, ворвавшись языком в рот, принося вкус крови, придавливая собственным членом к кровати. – А может что-то еще? – поинтересовался он.

Драко готов был рычать от бессилия и злости. Даже сейчас Поттер был ублюдком.

– Все... – только и смог сказать он, не в состоянии посмотреть в глаза тому, кто заставлял его тело вибрировать от столь сложных эмоций. Он и сам не заметил, как этот клубок стал концентрироваться внизу живота и от всего, что делал Поттер, он только сильнее разгорался. Он хотел крови, боли, поцелуев и... Он просто хотел чувствовать хоть что-то помимо усталости по утрам, кошмаров по ночам и пустоты в душе.

Подняв руку, он сжал пальцы Поттера, которые держали бритву, и повел ее вниз, к ноге. И остановился, только когда лезвие уже на грани прорезало кожу рядом с прошлым порезом.

– Еще, – выдохнул Драко. И сам потянулся вверх, просто желая снова почувствовать вкус собственной крови на чужом языке и губах. Не думая. Не соображая. Он устал быть кем-то другим. Впервые за годы он, здесь и сейчас, был самим собой.

Гарри тихо улыбнулся в поцелуй, чуть сильнее надавливая на лезвие. Порез получился глубже и больнее, о чем сообщил стон Малфоя. Гарри невольно оторвался от поцелуя, чувствуя, как кровь капает на пальцы, и сместился вниз, облизывая порез.

– Ты сводишь меня с ума, – произнес он и даже не покривил душой.

– Это... не... правильно... – выдохнул Драко, закатывая глаза.

– Да? А заставлять маленького мальчика бороться с сильным темным волшебником – правильно? Мне все равно, Драко. Правильно – не правильно. Это просто слова. А это – настоящее, – он снова подтянулся, толкнул коленями бедра Малфоя, вынуждая поднять ноги и обхватить его за талию.

И когда Драко это сделал, его глаза распахнулись в удивлении. А Гарри качнулся, давая тому прочувствовать собственное возбуждение, проезжаясь по его животу и члену собственным стояком. Белье создавало трение, от которого Драко зашипел, а после шипение стало еще громче, потому что порезы соприкоснулись с тканью. Задохнувшись от волны боли, Драко вцепился в покрывало и выдохнул.

– Исполнять свои желания – неправильно? – спросил Гарри, вновь потираясь о Драко. – Или то, что сейчас происходит, не желанно?

Драко не знал. Он запутался. Но было хорошо. Может... Может Поттер прав? Осуждать их некому. Да они ни с кем и не общаются, кроме друг друга. Эта мысль заставила Драко замереть и посмотреть на Поттера, в глазах которого плавали спокойствие, уверенность и что-то еще... Что-то темное, жадное. Что-то, что заставляло его тело просить еще.

Рассматривая Малфоя, Гарри хмыкнул и, заставив того отцепить одну руку от покрывала, сжал ее своей, чуть поглаживая неровные от шрамиков пальцы. Драко Малфой всю свою жизнь был утонченным аристократом, и даже пальцы у него были тонкими, ровными и красивыми. Не такими, как сейчас. Но такими они нравились Гарри больше. Поэтому он не сдержался и, потянув его руку к себе, принялся медленно водить по пальцам языком, ощущая неровную горячую кожу и наслаждаясь этим жаром, поглядывая из-под взлохмаченной челки на Малфоя. Тот смотрел в ответ как-то недоверчиво и потрясенно, но молчал, его пальцы чуть подрагивали.

– Ты никогда никому не верил, Малфой. Но можешь верить мне. Я же Гарри Поттер, – Гарри дернул бровями, наконец, отпуская его руку.

Аргумент был так себе, но эта мысль быстро исчезла из головы, когда Драко почувствовал, что ткань чужих трусов, заставлявшая шипеть и ерзать, исчезла, а значит, Поттер голый. Голый и возбужденный. И, похоже, собирается его трахнуть. Как и обещал когда-то. Было ли Драко страшно? Немного. Но то, что делал с ним Поттер, было так чертовски приятно, что он был готов рискнуть. Поэтому не стал сопротивляться, когда Поттер, шире разведя его бедра и сплюнув на ладонь, провел пару раз по своему члену, а затем приставил головку к входу.

Было больно. Драко не ожидал, что настолько, и глухо застонал, почувствовав давление на отчаянно сопротивляющиеся мышцы. В теории он понимал, что происходит, но это понимание никак не облегчало ощущения, и Драко вцепился пальцами в чужие плечи, с силой зажмуривая глаза и уговаривая себя не кричать. Поттер не делал резких движений, он продолжал целовать и вдруг снова закрыл его глаза рукой. Драко очень нравился этот жест – пугающий и уютный одновременно. Какой-то уже родной. Поэтому терпел. Приоткрыв рот, он глубоко дышал, зажмурившись, и не реагировал на поцелуи, ощущая каждый миллиметр чужого члена, который входил в его тело. Больно, горячо, тянуще и очень странно. Но в тот момент, когда Поттер вошел на всю длину и замер, Драко почувствовал, что все хорошо. Ему хорошо. Телу хорошо, даже жарко. Раны ныли так правильно и ярко, от таза расходилась такая саднящая боль, что он неожиданно даже для себя самого улыбнулся. Гарри, не шевелясь, заметил это и немного удивился. Он сам жмурился от резкой волны удовольствия и ему даже было интересно, а что творится в голове Малфоя? Сейчас тот напоминал настолько счастливую и обдолбанную версию себя, что это завораживало, хотя он понимал, что тому действительно больно, потому что тиски сжимали и его самого. И было ощущение, что они оба что-то приняли. Но когда рука Малфоя потянулась к собственному стояку и сжала его, Гарри тоже улыбнулся. Этот жест не означал, что Малфой сдался. Скорее... Что все хорошо. И теперь можно… Прикусив губу, Гарри использовал несколько невербальных заклятий, которые по-хорошему стоило использовать чуть раньше, продолжая глубоко дышать.

Первый же толчок они оба встретили вспышками удовольствия перед глазами. Драко под ладонью Поттера не видел ничего, кроме пятен света, а Гарри снова закусил губу – оказалось, это так приятно, быть внутри Малфоя. Он мимоходом порадовался, что его невербальные заклинания, убирающие боль, сработали. А Малфой, похоже, этого даже не заметил. Впрочем, Гарри по собственному опыту знал, что они мало помогают, потому что тело не знает пока, как реагировать на подобное вторжение, зато потом Малфой их распробует.

– Это скоро пройдет, – прошептал он. – Сосредоточься на ощущениях. Так быстрее пройдет.

И Драко послушался. И сконцентрировался на ощущениях снизу, на странную давящую заполненность и легкое движение внутри. Это движение приносило боль, но было плавным, скользким, да и боль уже была не яркой и понемногу исчезала. Его бедра вдруг подняло выше, и очередное движение внутри ослепило странным сладостным удовольствием, что он не сдержался и застонал.

Гарри понравился этот стон – мягкий, плавный, удивленный. Малфой был... неопытен и не понимал, что он чувствует. Поэтому Гарри хотел, чтобы он почувствовал все. Ухватившись рукой за бедро Драко, он чуть сместился, и изменил угол входа, начав двигаться плавно и размеренно, каждый раз попадая головкой именно в ту точку, от которой и расходилось удовольствие.

Драко, когда волна жара превратилась в жгучую и приятную, только шире раскрыл рот и, уже забывшись, не сдерживаясь, застонал в полную силу. Этот звук, разнесшийся по комнате, заставил вздрогнуть даже его самого, но Поттер не оставил ему времени думать, ускорившись. И теперь к звукам стонов прибавились звуки шлепков кожи о кожу, так пошло, так неправильно и так хорошо. Все это было новым и непредсказуемым для Драко. Но даже этого ему вдруг оказалось мало.

Нужно было еще. Еще.

– Еще, – выдохнул он и рукой коснулся порезов на бедре. Он скривился, но сладостно выдохнул.

Гарри замедлился и оглянулся. Потом нашел глазами бритву и, призвав, поймал в ладонь. Ему пришлось улечься на Драко и движения стали плавными. Рука все так и лежала на малфоевских глазах.

– Не беспокойся о месте, – прошептал Гарри и, продолжая плавно двигаться, коснулся острием бритвы бледной кожи под ключицей и повел вниз наискосок, оставляя порез, чтобы, дождавшись болезненно-сладкого стона, склониться и провести по ране языком, слизывая кровь.

Когда раненой кожи коснулся чужой язык, Драко довольно застонал и неожиданно крепко вцепился в волосы Поттера, прижимая ближе к себе. Гарри это удивило, но и порадовало. Ему не слишком нравилось, что Малфой ведет себя как жертва, но, кажется, тот начал приходить в себя и замашки слизеринского ублюдка тоже начали просыпаться, потому что теперь Драко требовал.

Снова изменив угол, Гарри толкнулся и замер. Затем склонился и стал просто целовать Драко, наслаждаясь его жаром и отчаянием. Но совсем скоро его царапнули по бедру. Он приподнялся и с усмешкой заметил, как Малфой снова потянулся к собственному члену и, сжав его, тоже замер.

– Мы так долго можем, – сказал Гарри.

– Хорошо, – согласился вдруг Драко. – Только... не убирай руку...

– Ладно, Малфой, – согласился Гарри. Он снова начал неспешно толкаться, оценивая фронт работ. Потом толкнулся с сожалением в последний раз и вышел, стиснув зубы. Он в очередной раз порадовался самоконтролю, потому что останавливаться сейчас совсем не хотелось. Драко выдохнул и замер. Гарри улегся рядом на бок и взял бритву.

– Если у меня откажут тормоза, – жарко зашептал он на ухо Драко, – это будет твоя вина. Никогда не думал, что ты можешь быть таким.

– Каким? – прошептал Драко.

– Охуенным, – ответил Гарри и медленно провел бритвой по коже рядом с первым порезом на груди.

Драко снова застонал и чуть выгнул спину, словно подаваясь вслед за лезвием. Гарри, глядя на это, облизнул пересохшие губы. Он, и правда, не мог и предположить, что Малфой окажется столь... жадным до боли и мучений. Но в том то и было дело, что он никогда не думал, что ему будет нравиться причинять боль. Можно сказать, ему никогда не нравилось причинять боль. Но Драко желал всего этого, и, пожалуй, в этот момент они идеально совпадали. Потому что только сейчас Гарри был готов пойти на это и дать другому то, в чем тот так сильно нуждался. Внутри клубилось и поднималось из самых глубин что-то очень темное, и краем сознания он понимал, что это нехорошо. И сейчас, причиняя боль Драко, он чувствовал, как эта тьма уходит в том самом, единственном и правильном направлении, ничего не разрушая вокруг. Малфой менялся именно в те секунды, когда лезвие касалось его кожи. Гарри уже успел отследить, что даже звуки, которые тот издавал, менялись. Вот и сейчас Малфой стонал и выгибался как-то по-особому. Это завораживало и заставляло итак стоявший колом член подрагивать от нетерпения. Сжав зубы, Гарри удобнее перехватил лезвие и провел им по коже Драко рядом с прошлым порезом. Когда их оказалось три, он выдохнул и только сейчас понял, что у него дрожит рука.

А Малфой довольно вздохнул, и начал медленно себе дрочить. Эта картина заставила Гарри замереть. Он видел, как по груди Драко медленно растекается, превращая бледную кожу в странный узор, алая кровь, а сам он мягко выдыхает, дрожит и ласкает себя в смеси этой боли, наслаждаясь ею.

Гарри поднял руку, в которой держал бритву, и сделал новый надрез ниже первых трех. Драко застонал и рука его слегка ускорилась. Заворожено глядя на это, Гарри сделал очередной разрез рядом с новым. А потом еще один, от чего Драко издал протяжный стон и едва успел вздохнуть, как издал новый, потому что острое лезвие прочертило на его теле шестую красную линию. И еще один, пронзительный, когда горячий язык принялся водить по порезам, то и дело проходясь широкими мазками. А потом и вовсе задохнулся и обхватил Поттера руками, поворачиваясь к нему и прижимаясь, пачкая кровью и его, и простыни, когда в рот ворвался чужой язык и принес с собой вкус крови.

Гарри едва успел убрать лезвие, потому что хватка у Малфоя оказалась неожиданно крепкой, и он почувствовал, как в спину впиваются пальцы и скоро там будут следы-синяки. Но ему даже нравилось. Навалившись на Драко, он с удовольствием прижался грудью к груди, вырывая у того еще один болезненный стон, целуя горячо и жадно. А затем, положив лезвие рядом, снова раздвинул его бедра. Драко хотел было протестующе застонать, но в этот раз Гарри пресек его, прошептав:

– Не будь эгоистом, Малфой.

Тот всхлипнул, но кивнул и чуть расслабился, чем Гарри и воспользовался, снова врываясь в его тело. В этот раз он все-таки убрал руку с лица Драко, чтобы упереться обеими в подушку по бокам от головы Малфоя, и начать двигаться в новом для них обоих ритме – быстром, жестком, резком. Иначе он уже не мог. Один только вид Малфоя заставлял его облизывать губы и стонать сквозь зубы, не говоря о том, как Малфой метался под ним, то ли ища руку, чтобы закрыть свои глаза, то ли паникуя в вихре наслаждения, никогда раньше не испытывая подобного. Поэтому Гарри ему помог – взял его за запястье и положил на подрагивающий член.

– Давай. Так приятнее, – подтолкнул он его. Драко показал зубы, словно не соглашаясь. Он так ни разу и не открыл глаз, так и не посмотрел на Гарри, но тот решил, что над этим они поработают позже, сейчас его сил еще и на это может просто не хватить. – Ну, как хочешь, – сказал он и вернулся к прежнему ритму.

Драко все же послушался. И это была лучшая часть. По мнению обоих, но они никогда об этом не узнают. Быстрый темп, сильные движения, вскрики и стоны, будоражащая боль и будоражащая своим диким видом окровавленная грудь. Это не могло продлиться долго. Заметив, что Малфой задышал чаще, Гарри прорычал:

– Посмотри на меня!

Услышав это, Драко, не успев задуматься, не успел испугаться того, что увидит красные глаза, распахнул веки и увидел яркие зеленые глаза Поттера. В этот момент желание стало нестерпимым, и он кончил, закатив глаза.

Гарри кончил следом, настигнутый собственным оргазмом. А потом упал на спину на матрас рядом.

Прошли долгие минуты в тишине, прежде чем Драко снова открыл глаза, успокаивая дыхание. В голове начало проясняться и он вдруг неожиданно понял, что они только что сотворили.

Зашипев от боли сразу в нескольких местах, Драко сел на кровати и свесил ноги. Он хотел в душ. Он хотел пить. А еще не знал, как посмотреть в глаза Поттеру.

Гарри, повернув голову, рассматривал его спину, затем сел позади и положил ладонь на затылок, слегка массируя.

– Все нормально. Тебе было нужно.

– Знаю, – вдруг согласился Драко, что вызвало удивление у Гарри, но тот смолчал. – А тебе?

– И мне. Я же говорил. Мы можем починить друг друга. И это никого не касается.

– Не касается? – хмыкнул Драко. – Национальный герой и Пожиратель Смерти.

Гарри подобрался ближе, уселся на колени и приобнял Драко со спины, положив руки на его бедра.

– Именно.

– Нас съедят живьем.

– Не съедят.

– Нас вся школа обсуждает.

– Пусть обсуждает. Тебе-то что? Тоже мне, новость. Да нас всегда обсуждала вся школа. Ничего нового.

И правда, ничего нового, вдруг подумал Драко. Жизнь в этих стенах устроена так, что большинство делают из тебя либо героя, либо его полную противоположность. Сейчас Война закончилась, они выросли, но все равно остались Героем и Пожирателем. Ничего не поменялось. Да и дело теперь в другом...

– И что дальше? – тихо спросил Драко.

Гарри чуть улыбнулся и заставил Драко приподнять левую руку, рассматривая метку. Она выглядела сейчас как обычная маггловская татуировка.

– Будем тебя чинить.

– Зачем?

– Я так хочу. С тобой легче и проще. Почему я должен от этого отказываться?

Драко хмыкнул:

– Никогда бы не подумал...

– Не думай. Ложись спать.

Драко, вымотанный и разбитый, чувствуя, что тело заполнено покоем, смог лишь кивнуть. Об остальном он будет думать потом, не сейчас. Дотянувшись до бритвы, он повертел ее в пальцах, закрыл, а затем, поколебавшись, не глядя назад, протянул Поттеру. Вот так вот просто.

Гарри протянул руку и взял лезвие вместе с пальцами Драко и не отпускал, тот дернул их было, но Гарри лишь сжал сильнее и держал, пока Драко, наконец, не повернул голову и не посмотрел на него. Гарри лишь тихо улыбнулся.

– Что? – нахмурился Драко.

– Ничего. Просто хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что я действительно серьезен.

– И что дальше?

– Увидим. Ложись.

Отпустив пальцы Малфоя, он дождался, пока тот устроился на постели, прикрыл его простыней и сам поднялся на ноги. Как следует задернув полог, Гарри ушел в ванную и, прикрыв за собой дверь, посмотрел в зеркало. О чем-то таком он и думал: в глазах, у самого зрачка гасли красные угольки.

"Магия – это просто сила, да? – думал он. – Если это так, тогда что это?"

После Битвы он быстро понял, что сила его сильно возросла. Но еще быстрее он понял, что внутри поселились мрачные мысли и образы, которых не было раньше, но почему-то они были смутно знакомы. После получения письма от Снейпа, он наведался к нему и остался до начала учебы. Внезапно Снейп очень хорошо его понимал. И однажды вечером он поделился со Снейпом своими размышлениями. И Снейп был вынужден с ним согласиться – после смерти Волдеморта его магия, покинув тело, не растворилась, а переселилась в Гарри, и эта магия была не просто силой, а силой, пропитанной Волдемортом.

Раньше глаза не краснели. Но он не чувствовал никакого стороннего давления. То темное, что рождал в нем Драко, было другим, не таким. Во всяком случае, Гарри так казалось. Но ему нравилось делать это с Малфоем. Резать. Трахать. Слизывать его кровь. Хотя он не понимал, почему. Он ведь не такой. Так? Или уже не так?

"Невозможно предсказать влияние на тебя этой магии, Поттер”, – абсолютно серьезно сказал тогда Снейп. И это правда. Волдеморт, конечно, не возродится, но вместо Национального героя может появиться новый Темный лорд. Правда, Гарри не чувствовал ненависти к окружающим, как бы ни злился.

И, возможно, именно Малфой был той ниточкой, что связывала его с прошлым, которое он пережил – чтобы никогда не забыть, к чему приводят некоторые решения и ненависть к окружающим. Он не хотел уничтожать и ненавидеть. На самом деле он хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Драко тоже этого хотел и находился под сотнями взглядов, многие из которых были наполнены презрением и ненавистью. Но, что забавно, Малфоя особо не трогали. Драки – это все несерьезно. Настоящего ущерба ему не причиняли, побаивались, знали и помнили, что Малфой был одним из лучших на потоке, а значит, однажды может ответить.

Усмехнувшись, Гарри покачал головой. Все-таки они, и правда, оба поломанные. Наверное, это идеально для их симбиоза. Из этого может что-то получиться.

Принимая душ, Гарри подумал о том, что завтра утром до Драко дойдет произошедшее, и он даже не знал, как тот отреагирует. Новых вспышек совершенно не хотелось.


	11. Chapter 11

Малфой очухался к вечеру. Проснувшись и тихо застонав от боли во всем теле, он перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Судя по тишине и темноте, уже была ночь. Выдохнув, он кое-как сел и раздвинул полог. За окном ярко светила почти полная луна, на письменных столах горело лишь по паре свечей, а Поттер спал на своей постели с книгой на груди.

"Как всегда с книгой", – подумал Драко с ноткой теплоты, но не испугался этого. Он оглядел себя и глаза его вдруг расширились. Вся грудь была в бурой засохшей крови. Его крови. И шесть порезов поперек груди. Он трахался с Поттером. И ему, кажется, понравилось.

Подняв руку, он коснулся порезов и тихо зашипел – они хоть и не кровили, но были достаточно болезненными для любого прикосновения.

– Нужно их промыть, – послышался рядом хриплый голос.

Драко вздрогнул и обернулся: Поттер сидел на кровати и смотрел на него сонно и тепло.

– Сходи в душ. Я потом обработаю и мы заглянем на кухню.

– Я сам, – отозвался Драко и быстро ушел в ванную. Накидывать на себя хоть что-то теперь не имело смысла. Как только за ним закрылась дверь, он подошел к раковине и, опершись об нее обеими руками, уставился на себя в зеркало.

Они переспали.

Он переспал с Поттером.

– Люциус бы убил меня, – как-то зло пробормотал Драко, а по губам расползлась усмешка.

Это была правда, Люциус Малфой никогда бы не принял того факта, что единственный наследник – гей. Глядя на себя в отражении, Драко понимал, что ему действительно понравилось. Все понравилось. Он должен был чувствовать себя унизительно, но нет. Ему нравилось именно так. Принадлежать Поттеру. Зрачки вдруг расширились, а щеки порозовели, между ног потяжелело от возбуждения. Принадлежать Поттеру было очень приятно. Даже уютно. Похоже, он, и правда, гей.

Или проблема в том, что именно Поттер дал ему действительно то, что было так необходимо. Задумавшись об этом, Драко встал под воду и закрыл глаза. У него никого никогда не было. Он никого никогда не любил. Разве что был привязан к матери и Северусу. А Поттер... рядом с ним было словно бы безопасно. Хорошо это или плохо, он пока не знал.

Приняв душ, Драко обернул полотенце вокруг бедер и вернулся в комнату. Поттер сидел на его кровати и рассматривал бритву, вертя ее в руках. При ее виде Драко сглотнул и чуть дернулся. Внизу снова стало странно горячо.

– Где ты был? – глянув на него, спросил Поттер. – По ночам последние несколько дней.

Драко не сразу понял, о чем его спрашивают. А когда понял...

– Проводил время с Эрбердином, – ответил он. Сказать это можно было по-разному. Он выбрал именно такую формулировку и сам удивился – он проверял реакцию Поттера, получается?

Поттер вскинул бровь и усмехнулся:

– Вот как. И чем вы занимались?

Драко заставил себя отвести взгляд от бритвы и неожиданно зло спросил:

– Это важно?

– Не слишком. Но я хочу быть уверенным, что в следующий раз не найду тебя со сломанной ногой или носом. Стоун тоже слизеринец и его родители тоже благоволили Лорду.

– Ему нет дела до всего этого.

Поттер поднялся и, продолжая вертеть в пальцах бритву, подошел к Драко. Они были практически одного роста и сейчас он смотрел Драко в глаза.

– Многие из старшекурсников считают тебя достаточно опасным, чтобы бояться. А я вроде как хочу быть уверенным, что с тобой все нормально. Поэтому просто ответь, чем вы занимались?

– Это что, ревность? – ухмыльнулся Драко. Получилось опять-таки зло, хотя природу этой злости он сам не слишком понимал. Но почему-то в глубине души все перемешалось в такой тугой клубок эмоций, что выливалось раздражением и в данный конкретный момент нежеланием общаться. Ему просто нужно было переварить случившееся, одному и в тишине.

– А если да? – усмехнулся в ответ Поттер. Чем ошарашил немного Драко. – Что? Ты не ждал такого ответа? Думал, меня напугает слово “ревность”?

– Ну, и что ты сделаешь?

– Хочешь узнать?

– А если да?

– Ну, так вперед, – пригласил Гарри.

Глаза Малфоя сузились:

– Мы всерьез будем играть в эти игры?

– Или ты просто спокойно сейчас пообещаешь мне, что не будешь делать глупостей.

– А что дальше? Поттер, что будет дальше? Как ты себе представляешь... все это? – Драко махнул рукой между ними, показывая, что он имеет в виду.

Гарри улыбнулся, схватил его за шею сзади и прижался лбом к его лбу:

– А дальше все будет хорошо. И когда тебе снова станет невыносимо больно, ты не будешь искать утешения у других, ты не будешь курить до бессознательности. Ты будешь приходить ко мне. Потому что тебе это нужно. Как и мне.

Облизнув губы, Драко в каком-то даже шоке уставился на Поттера. Ему вдруг стало страшно. Потому что его слова походили на обязательства.

– Я... Мне нужно что-то поесть... – пробормотал он, отводя глаза.

 

– Одевайся. Ужин еще идет, но мы сходим на кухню, – Гарри глянул на часы, отпустив его шею. Драко лишь кивнул.

Гарри оглядел порезы – они не кровили и выглядели... Он с трудом отвел взгляд и отошел. Ему слишком понравилось то, что было, он с удовольствием бы повторил. Он никогда не думал о том, чтобы трахнуть Малфоя, но, Мерлин, это бы так охренительно, что он едва сдерживался.

Гарри вдруг напрягся, потому что услышал тихий мелодичный смех. Он оглянулся на Малфоя, но тот с равнодушным лицом одевался. Смех повторился, а затем Гарри услышал тихий шепот, но безошибочно узнал голос, а потому медленно повернулся к Драко:

– Мерлин, это же бред. Бред? Бред. Но ведь стоит, когда я вижу его с бритвой в руках. Стоит и бесполезно это отрицать. У меня стоит на Поттера! – последовал истеричный смешок.

Лицо Драко ничего не выражало. Но голос точно был его. Он, что, слышал мысли Драко?! Это точно ненормально. Надо поговорить с Северусом и побыстрее. Думать о том, что магия Лорда начала развиваться, не хотелось совершенно. Но именно так Гарри и думал, пока они в полном молчании шли в сторону кухни.

– Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, позвольте узнать, почему вы не вместе со всеми в Большом Зале? – раздалось неожиданно за их спинами.

Драко вздрогнул от неожиданности, а Гарри закатил глаза. Почему-то для него это неожиданностью не было.

– Мы решили поесть в тишине на кухне, директор, – разворачиваясь, отозвался Гарри.

Северус вперился в них обоих пристальным взглядом. И нахмурился, когда повернулся к Малфою.

– Мистер Малфой, с вами все в порядке?

– Как всегда, директор, – безразличным тоном отозвался тот.

– Тогда вы не будете оба против составить мне компанию за ужином в кабинете, – Снейп даже не спрашивал. Он просто утверждал.

Да и сложно отказать директору, особенно в их положении.

– Конечно, директор, – в унисон ответили они.

Снейп выгнул бровь в ответ на это единодушие, развернулся, взмахнув полами мантии, и они втроем направились в кабинет директора.

– Правда или Вызов? – едва слышно бросил Поттер, когда за завтраком на следующее утро их, наконец, оставили в покое.

Драко недовольно покосился на него, а потом замер, не донеся чашки с кофе до рта, когда понял, что в последние несколько раз они играли, но Поттер ни разу не потребовал награду и в запасе у него этих наград не менее трех. Правда, и у самого Драко есть парочка. Он поставил чашку и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Поттера, не таясь. Это что же за магия управляет игрой?! Игра была распространенной, правила просты, магические договоры – тоже. Но здесь игра видоизменялась по желанию создателя, менялись магические договора и согласие участников не требовалось. Драко вполне мог такое представить, чего он представить не мог, так это силу инициатора игры, то есть, Поттера.

Поттер, заметив его взгляд, вопросительно выгнул бровь.

– Вызов, – также едва слышно ответил Драко и вновь потянулся к чашке.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты позволил мне помочь тебе с зельем, – ухо опалило жарким шепотом.

Этот шепот заставил Драко вздрогнуть, а потом до него дошел смысл сказанного.

Когда в его пальцах треснула и лопнула чашка, он лишь спокойно посмотрел на осколки. В душе в этот момент клубились такие злость и досада, что он даже говорить не мог. Поэтому просто сидел и смотрел, как по недавно зажившим пальцам снова течет кровь из ран, а кое-где торчат мелкие осколки чашки.

Даже не заметил, как оказался в Больничном крыле. Отрезвила его боль, когда мадам Помфри начала обрабатывать раны.

– Всплеск магии, мистер Малфой, – покачала она головой. – В вашем возрасте уже пора себя контролировать.

– Да, безусловно, – ответил он тоном, словно делал одолжение. И краем глаза заметил, как в усмешке дернулся уголок рта Поттера.

Мадам Помфри их быстро отпустила. Занятия уже начались и в коридорах никого не было. Как только они спустились в подземелья, Драко толкнул Поттера в боковой коридор потемнее и прижал к стене, упершись рукой тому в грудь.

– Что тебе от меня надо, Поттер? – змеей зашипел он. – И хорошо подумай, прежде чем открыть рот. От Авады тебя спасает лишь то, что они тебя не берут.

– А ты бы смог? – выгнул бровь Гарри, чуть удивленный такой резкой сменой настроения. В последнее время Драко стал более спокойным и тихим, несмотря на последние события. До сего дня.

– А ты, правда, хочешь проверить? – прошипел Драко. И да, в этот раз его рука могла и не дрогнуть. Это тогда он дрожал, держа руку с палочкой перед Дамблдором. Старик его бесил, но ненависти он не испытывал. Сейчас же он был в ярости.

Гарри залюбовался Малфоем. Тот был встрепанным, лицо заострилось и приобрело хищные черты, а рот скалился в злобной усмешке. Гарри искренне считал, что сейчас Драко выглядит настоящим наследником своего рода.

– Что тебя так злит?

– Твое желание лезть в мою жизнь и мои исследования. В мою жизнь ты уже залез дальше некуда. Но не смей трогать мою работу! Хоть что-то оставь мне! Без тебя и твоего вмешательства! – рявкнув это, Драко резко отодвинулся и быстро зашагал прочь.

– Я не лезу в твою работу, я хочу тебе помочь! – крикнул вдогонку Гарри.

– Обойдусь!

– Драко!

– Отъебись, Поттер! – голос Малфоя стих.

– Какие страсти, – рядом раздался голос Нотта.

– Не твое дело, – грубо ответил Гарри.

– Как скажешь, – усмехнулся Нотт. – Давно не видел, как кукла управляет кукловодом.

Гарри вскинулся и посмотрел на Нотта:

– Давно не посещал больничное крыло?

– Да просто развлекаюсь. У вас такая милая семейная ссора.

Гарри решил не продолжать этот бессмысленный диалог и направился следом за Драко. Однако в комнате он его не нашел. Вздохнув, Гарри достал карту Мародеров, отследил Драко, точнее не нашел его, понял, где он, и решил пока не трогать, занявшись уроками. Однако ближе к полуночи стало ясно, что возвращаться Драко не собирается. Либо заработался, либо из-за него. Ни тот ни другой вариант Гарри не устраивал.

Но когда он открыл дверь Выручай-комнаты, впервые пожалел, что все это затеял вообще...

Драко чувствовал себя странно, муторно и как-то тяжело, но при этом легко. Он медленно открыл глаза и увидел потолок Больничного крыла. Осторожно повернул голову и увидел сгорбленную фигуру Поттера на стуле. Драко пошевелил пальцами и медленно поднял руки, чтобы их видеть. Обычные кисти, разве что старые и новые неровные рубцы и шрамы. Тогда почему он здесь? Он вдруг заметил две трубки, идущие от кисти. Он проследил их взглядом и увидел стойку и два каких-то небольших прозрачных мешка, в которых плавала непонятного назначения прозрачная жидкость.

– Это маггловские лекарства, – раздался голос Поттера. – Снейп еще в прошлый раз достал, но они не пригодились. Зато теперь...

– Что теперь? – испугано спросил Драко и посмотрел на Поттера.

– Прости. Это из-за меня. Я решил, что ты не будешь против. С зельем. Думал... – он запустил пятерню в волосы. – Ты не принял Вызов. И, похоже, когда варил, потерял сознание. И задел котел.

– Где? – только спросил Драко, уже догадываясь, что произошло.

– Торс. Почти от шеи до... ниже пупка. Рисковать не стали и сразу ввели тебе маггловские лекарства. И обезболивающее. Поэтому сейчас тебе не должно быть больно.

– Мне не больно, – рассеянно отозвался Драко, подумав о том, что ничего, и правда, страшного не случилось, просто к старым шрамам прибавились новые. И почему-то их все, ну или почти все, нанес ему один человек.

Гарри на это тихо улыбнулся. Он поднялся, подошел, склонился над Драко и поцеловал в лоб.

– Мы обязательно починим друг друга. Если раньше не убьем. Отдыхай.

И ушел, позвав мадам Помфри, решив, что сейчас никаких разговоров лучше не вести.

А Драко только безмолвно смотрел ему вслед.

Когда мадам Помфри ушла, он откинулся на подушку и уставился в потолок. Он не знал, что ему ввели и чем лечат, но мысли в голове странно путались и текли как-то заторможено. Это было похоже на его курительные смеси, но что-то иное.

– Драко, как ты? – раздалось рядом.

Он повернул голову и увидел Северуса. Тот стоял возле кровати, хмурился и осматривал его, точно стараясь что-то найти.

– В порядке, – отозвался он и прикрыл глаза. – Ты что-то хотел?

– Увидеть и убедиться, что ты в норме.

– Тогда объясни, зачем ты подослал Поттера? – открыв глаза, он внимательно посмотрел на крестного.

Тот не изменился в лице, только спросил:

– Как ты узнал?

– Северус, я всегда был трусом. Но никогда не был дураком. И я видел, как вы общаетесь между собой. И как вы оба смотрите на меня. Почему он?

Драко действительно стал замечать. Особенно, когда оказывался в Большом зале. Он знал крестного и знал Поттера. Это не могло быть просто так.

– Ты был опустошен, – ответил Снейп. – Он тоже. Ему и тебе, хоть и по разным причинам, нужна была цель. Чтобы жить. Он действительно хочет помочь вам – и тебе, и себе. Ему сейчас очень непросто.

Драко не удержался и тихо фыркнул.

– Драко, ты действительно не дурак. Поэтому просто попробуй поставить себя на его место. А сейчас отдыхай. Я зайду утром.

– Не нужно.

– Я тебя и не спрашивал, – чуть дернул уголком губ Снейп, прежде чем уйти.

Закатив глаза, Драко дождался, когда закроется дверь, а затем устроился удобнее, намереваясь поспать. Но последние слова крестного неожиданно крепко засели в голове и он стал вспоминать все, что случилось сразу после начала учебного года.

Откровенно говоря, он раньше думал, что Поттеру просто скучно. Затем он его не понимал. А потом... А потом он просто не хотел его понимать, предпочитая раздражаться. Но что если... если Северус прав? Что если прав и Поттер? Им обоим оказалось непросто в этом мире, где Война уже закончилась. Трусливый Пожиратель смерти, избежавший наказания, и Герой, которому не нужна его слава. Что если их сломали те, кто должны были стать опорой, и в итоге они чуть не превратились в игрушки тех, кто когда-то был сильнее их. Но и Люциус, и Лорд мертвы, и неожиданно они оба оказались в мире, где не стало тех, кто ими управлял, но остались те, кто хотели их разорвать или оторвать по куску на память.

Вдруг Северус действительно неправ. А Поттер все понял раньше него самого?

Хотя мысли о том, что дурак Поттер вдруг оказался не таким дураком, несколько раздражала, но и только. Не было цели выделиться, в кои-то веки Драко, кажется, даже был рад, что Поттер дружит с мозгами. Хотя он наверняка изменил бы свое мнение, если бы знал, что Поттер ранним утром сидит на парапете балкона Астрономической башни и смотрит вниз.


	12. Chapter 12

Гарри не смог вернуться в комнату, прекрасно понимая, что сейчас не уснет. А мест, где его никто бы не побеспокоил, было не так уж много. Поэтому он отправился на башню и сейчас сидел на парапете, приоткрыв рот и тяжело дыша.

Его мучило чувство вины. Он не желал Драко зла и действительно хотел помочь, и просто не подумал о том, что его помощь действительно могла быть не нужна. Малфой ревностно относился к учебе и желал полностью сам провести все исследования, несмотря на раненые руки и бесконечные часы в лаборатории. А он хотел помочь, не подумав, что некоторые дела люди хотят делать сами, не прося и не ходя за сторонней помощью. А теперь... Теперь Малфой, невосприимчивый к большинству лечебных зелий, снова в больничном крыле. Из-за него. Хорошо хоть маггловские лекарства на него, по словам Помфри, действовали. Морфин так точно действовал. Учитывая область повреждения, это было очень хорошо.

Он просто хотел помочь. Он не собирался лезть в исследования Драко или давать советы, но вдвоем им было бы... проще. Но ждать того, что Драко Малфой просто подпустит к своей работе... Оказалось, это глупо. Малфой был слишком закрытым и чаще жил в своем мире теперь, рассчитывая только на себя, и, может быть, еще на Северуса.

Он не хотел причинять Драко боль. Но, видимо, влез слишком глубоко. И получилось то, что получилось.

Мысль о том, что полет будет ярким и коротким, не давала покоя, пока он смотрел вниз. Меж тем утро уже вступало в полную силу и окрашивало все вокруг в яркие тона солнца.

Сощурившись, Гарри вздохнул, понимая, что даже такая роскошь, как смерть, ему недоступна. И придется исправлять то, что натворил с Драко. Хуже всего было то, что все, чего они смогли достигнуть за последнее время, вероятно, уже потеряно.

– Поттер, – раздался за спиной голос Снейпа, – ты решил воспользоваться самым простым способом?

– Нет, – не оборачиваясь, ответил Гарри. – Просто дышу воздухом.

– Что у вас происходит? – тон Снейпа звучал очень серьезно. Он подошел и встал за спиной Гарри.

– То, что из меня – отличный слизеринец, профессор.

Снейп криво усмехнулся и положил руку на плечо Гарри:

– И все-таки?

– Я заигрался. Драко... слишком независимый, и я успел об этом забыть.

– Его раны...

– Результат магического договора, который он нарушил по моей вине, и мне очень жаль. Вероятно, мне придется извиниться перед ним, и не раз. Только я не уверен теперь, что ему нужны эти извинения.

– Не нужны, это верно. Но ты ему нужен. Драко никогда не скажет об этом вслух, но одиночество давит на него не меньше, чем на тебя.

Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на Снейпа:

– А на тебя?

Северус никак не выказал того, что понял настоящий смысл вопроса, но все-таки ответил:

– Всегда.

Гарри вздохнул и снова посмотрел вниз.

В Больничное крыло он заглянул после обеда, когда вся школа была на занятиях, никто его не окликнул ни разу, пока он шел по коридорам. Он успел за утро написать эссе по Травологии за себя и Драко и сдать их профессору Спраут. Он знал, что Малфой будет злиться, но, учитывая его состояние, неизвестно, когда он доберется до уроков, а сдавать надо.

Драко не спал, он лежал и пялился в потолок. Приближение Поттера он заметил, но сразу отвел взгляд.

Гарри подошел и сел на соседнюю кровать. В руках у него были два тома. Он положил книги на тумбочку рядом с кроватью.

– Чтобы тебе было не так скучно здесь лежать, – сообщил он, махнув на книги.

Драко глянул на книги, молча кивнул и снова уставился в потолок.

– Тебе больно? – спросил Гарри. – Лекарства помогают?

Вздохнув, Драко снова повернулся и посмотрел на Поттера:

– Мне больно. Но это пройдет. Я зол на тебя.

– Я знаю. Я хотел...

– А смысл? Кому нужны извинения, когда уже больно? – хмыкнул Драко. – Люди начинают говорить, что не хотели, что им жаль. Вот только все это не имеет смысла. Ты – сделал. Теперь я тут.

Это было правдой. Вероятно, потому Гарри не спал и сидел на парапете Астрономической башни, а Малфой не из тех, кто красиво что-то завуалирует, если в том нет особой нужды. Сейчас ее не было.

– Почему ты так не хочешь, чтобы я помог?

– Потому что ты уже залез во всю мою жизнь. Одна комната, ванная, один факультет, учеба. Ты залез даже в мою постель, а я позволил. Но мои исследования трогать не смей. И даже если ты снова потребуешь в качестве вызова то же самое, мой ответ будет тем же.

Гарри просто сидел и слушал Драко. Ему было... неожиданно больно. Его отчитывали как мальчишку, а он не мог ничего сказать.

– Я не хотел.

– Тогда прекрати быть моей тенью, прекрати все контролировать и лезть. Просто... живи. Я знаю, что это трудно, уж поверь. Но Война закончилась, а мы все еще дышим. – Драко действительно был все еще зол, потому и не промолчал. Хотя знал, что этот разговор мог быть последним.

Гарри слушал его, опустив голову. Все же Снейп был прав. Пропасть между ними слишком большая. Он ничего не понимал в этикетах и благородном воспитании, выращенный магглами и выросший в чулане.

– Хорошо, – наконец, ответил он тоном, услышав который, Драко невольно посмотрел на него. – Как скажешь. Поправляйся, – пожелал он и ушел.

Из больничного крыла Драко вернулся через три дня. Воинственный и злой. Просто захлопнул за собой дверь и тут же ушел в ванную, побросав скомканную одежду в сундук. Гарри, лежавший с книгой на кровати, только молча на все это смотрел. Он чувствовал себя откровенно паршиво после слов Драко и все эти дни размышлял о том, что между ними произошло. И пришел он к самому простому выводу: вряд ли из этого что-то выйдет. Лучше будет, если они друг друга просто больше не будут трогать.

Драко провел в душе довольно долго, а когда вышел, держась за перебинтованный торс рукой, просто лег спать, задернув полог. На самом деле ему тоже было о чем подумать в те дни, пока он рассматривал потолок. Но как облечь свои мысли в слова он пока не знал. Поэтому и молчал.

Гарри посмотрел на задернутый полог, вспоминая разговор с Луной два года назад.

Она сидела на подоконнике и болтала ногами, внимательно его рассматривая. Впрочем, она всегда на него так смотрела.

– У вас все получится, – певуче произнесла она.

– Ты о чем? – спросил он тогда.

– Несмотря на недопонимание в поезде в начале года.

– Причем здесь Малфой? – не уловил он, подавив вспышку злости, появившуюся вместе с именем.

– В твоей голове слишком много мозгошмыгов, Гарри, – доверительно сообщила она. – Ты не говорил, что решил их разводить.

В отличие от остальных, Гарри всегда понимал, о чем говорила Луна. И она всегда была права. Всегда. Слишком много ненужных и вредных мыслей, своими словами говорила она. Они отвлекают от того, что важно. Правда, почему, по мнению Луны, ему важен Малфой, он не понимал. Тогда.

Сейчас же он понимал, что Луна все знала еще два года назад. До дуэли в туалете, до Адского пламени. Она знала. Знала, но что? Что они будут вместе? Гарри тихо фыркнул. Вместе. Самое болезненное во всем этом то, что на какое-то время он, и правда, смог поверить в подобное.

Он долго не мог заснуть, все читая и читая старую книгу по Травологии, и потому сразу услышал тихие стоны, доносившиеся из-за задернутого полога. Спустя минуты стоны не прекратились, лишь усилились. Он поднялся и подошел к кровати Малфоя. Когда он осторожно потянул на себя полог, то услышал отчаянный шепот: "Гарри". Он применил легилименцию быстрее, чем успел об этом подумать.

То, что он видел в кошмаре Драко, никогда не случалось на самом деле. Во всяком случае, он такого не помнил – чтобы он, Драко, его отец и мать и Лорд были в одной комнате. И Лорд пытал то его, то Драко.

– Это неправда, Драко. Этого никогда не было, – он сел на кровати и коснулся плеча Малфоя, несильно встряхнув. – Драко, проснись.

– Гарри...

Он пересел выше, склонился к уху Драко, рукой накрывая глаза:

– Это всего лишь кошмар, – прошептал он. – Просыпайся.

Это помогло. Драко дернулся и замер, даже, кажется, задержал дыхание. А затем медленно поднял руку и пальцами прошелся по чужой руке.

– Поттер... – как-то тихо и надломлено произнес Драко.

– Ты, видимо, только во сне можешь звать меня по имени, – мягко произнес Гарри.

Малфой убрал его руку со своего лица, затем медленно сел и просто уставился на него. А он стал рассматривать Малфоя в ответ. Малфой снова осунулся. Хотя эта болезненная худоба, бледность и всклокоченность ему все-таки шли. Как и вечно ледяной взгляд. Правда сейчас на его лице мелькали растерянность, усталость и...

– Что у тебя болит? – тихо спросил Гарри. Это выражение лица он уже знал.

– Метка.

Гарри протянул руку и взял Малфоя за запястье, поворачивая руку к себе. Метка снова вспухла и явно причиняла боль. Потянув чужую руку к себе, Гарри принялся водить по ней пальцами. И совсем не ожидал, что через пару минут Драко вдруг привалится лбом к его плечу и останется так сидеть.

– Эй... – позвал Гарри.

– Просто помолчи, Поттер. Помолчи, – тихо попросил Драко. Потому что сейчас ему было... нормально.

Гарри молчал. Продолжал водить пальцами по Метке и молчал. Вскоре Метка снова стала нормальной, болезненная краснота исчезла.

– Возможно, я смогу ее убрать, – вдруг сказал он. – Хочешь?

– Ты забыл, что ее ставил Волдеморт лично?

– Не забыл.

– Думаешь, это возможно?

– Ты удивишься, на что способна моя магия. И нет, я не бахвалюсь. Но я, правда, могу это сделать. Если ты хочешь, – мягко отозвался Гарри.

Драко промолчал. Да, безусловно, он хотел, чтобы Метка исчезла. Но он не был уверен, что Поттер справится. Поэтому хотел сначала об этом подумать. Не сейчас.

Когда боль ушла и Метка снова стала всего лишь рисунком, Драко успокоено вздохнул и тихо сказал:

– Я не уверен, что нас можно починить.

– Почему?

– Потому что мы уже такие, какие есть. Но... может быть... Мы можем... попробовать... – сказать это было для Драко очень нелегко. Но у него было несколько дней и пустое больничное крыло, чтобы многое обдумать. И в голове внезапно всплыла одна-единственная мысль: вдвоем не так уж и плохо, вдвоем с тем, кто хотя бы пытается тебя понять.

– Да, можем, – согласился Гарри.

Так они просидели какое-то время, пока оба синхронно не зевнули.

– Надо спать. Поздно уже, – глянув на появившийся Темпус, сказал Гарри. – Давай, ложись. – Он поднялся и помог Драко лечь, а Драко не сопротивлялся. Потом он склонился и легко поцеловал Драко в лоб. Но уйти не смог – Драко поймал его за руку. Пара мгновений игры в гляделки и Гарри забрался на кровать, вытянувшись рядом с ним. Драко осторожно повернулся и несмело положил руку ему на грудь. Гарри молча накрыл его ладонь своей и слегка сжал.

– Все нормально, – еле слышно сказал он спустя минуту или две. – Это наше дело. И мы разберемся.

Драко, правда, хотел в это верить. Дни тишины и боли заставили его вспомнить последние несколько лет, а так же слова Северуса и поступки самого Поттера, чтобы прийти к логичному выводу о том, что Поттер не вел никаких игр, а пытался быть рядом и помогать.

И все же...

– Но к своим исследованиям я тебя не подпущу... – уже почти засыпая, сказал Драко.

– Я знаю. И я отменяю свой вызов. Не хочу тебя покалечить... так, – согласился Гарри.

Малфой уже спал.

В следующий раз Драко проснулся от боли. Торс снова начал гореть, а значит действие тех пилюль, что ему давала мадам Помфри, уже прошло. Чертыхнувшись, он распахнул глаза, глянул на спавшего на его подушке Поттера и поднялся. И следующие несколько минут рылся в мятой одежде в сундуке, чтобы найти баночку с таблетками, что отдала ему медиведьма, когда выписывала. И, наконец, ее нашел.

– Драко, – послышался сонный голос Поттера.

– Спи, – отозвался он.

Гарри молча за ним наблюдал из-под ресниц. Драко нужно пространство и он это принял.

Проглотив максимальную дозу, Драко вернулся в кровать.

– Бинты кровят, – заметил Поттер.

Драко опустил взгляд и увидел то, о чем тот говорил.

– Утром.

– Малфой.

– Утром.

– Ладно, – согласился Гарри.

Когда Драко лег обратно и попытался заснуть, то почувствовал легкое покалывание в тех местах, где выступила кровь на бинтах. Ощущение от лечебных чар он не спутает ни с чем, но он не стал ничего говорить. Эта забота вдруг была очень приятна, и он не заметил, как, несмотря на боль, убаюканный заботой, заснул.

Утром Поттер, и правда, принес из Больничного крыла мазь и бинты и в ультимативной форме сказал, что сменит повязки. Драко сверлил его с минуту взглядом, прежде чем встать с постели и раскинуть руки.

– Ну? – хмуро буркнул он.

Гарри только глаза закатил, но принялся менять повязки под ворчание Драко, который чувствовал себя очень неуютно при свете дня под пристальным, всегда изучающим взглядом бывшего гриффиндорца.

Ближе к концу Драко все-таки не выдержал и прошипел:

– Прекрати так смотреть!

– Как? – не понял Гарри, чуть взмахивая палочкой, пока бинты плотно облегали торс вокруг.

– Вот так!

– Я обычно на тебя смотрю, – отозвался Гарри. – Смотрю, как ведут себя раны. И вынужден тебя разочаровать, но...

– Но? – Драко слегка напрягся, хотя лицо Поттера ничего не выражало.

– Я все понимаю, чистокровный древний род, но учитывая твои особенности, маггловские лекарства помогают тебе гораздо лучше.

– Просто отлично, – проворчал Драко, правда, больше устало, чем зло.

Гарри не стал это комментировать и просто продолжил перевязку. А когда закончил, взял Драко за руку и провел пальцами по Метке.

– Не беспокоит?

– Нет.

– А...

– Поттер, прекрати вести себя как наседка. То, что я сказал ночью, вовсе не означает, что нужно снова не давать мне прохода. Личное пространство, Поттер, оно личное. И... спасибо за помощь.

Явно смутившись, Драко сверкнул холодным взглядом и ушел в ванную умыться и привести себя в порядок перед завтраком.

Их появление в Большом зале произвело маленький фурор. Когда Драко увидели первокурсники Слизерина, стол загудел, а стоило им сесть, как их обоих облепили первогодки и не только с их факультета. Гарри наблюдал за Малфоем, который сегодня совсем не кривился от этого внимания и даже, что удивительно, улыбался тем, кто совсем его не боялся, не боялся Пожирателя.

Но замер он, когда к их столу подошла первокурсница-гриффиндорка, которая с самого начала учебного года неровно дышала к Малфою, а тот подвинулся и царственным жестом предложил ей присесть. Глядя на то, как девочка краснеет и присаживается, Гарри подозрительно посмотрел на Снейпа за столом преподавателей, гадая, что тот мог сказать или сделать, пока Драко находился в Больничном крыле. Но тот, казалось, не обращал на стол факультета никакого внимания и о чем-то беседовал с Флитвиком.

– Я отменил игру, – сообщил Гарри, когда они возвращались к себе после завтрака. – Так что теперь это просто ловля снитча. Если захочешь продолжить.

Драко кивком показал, что услышал.

– Я сдал за тебя работы по Травологии, Истории магии, Уходу за магическими существами и Маггловедению, – добавил Гарри и приготовился к вспышке злости.

Но ее неожиданно не последовало. Однако, открывая дверь их комнаты, Драко тихо сказал:

– Спасибо.

И до вечера не проронил ни слова. Ему нужно было подумать, а учеба подходила для этого как нельзя лучше. Поэтому он обложился учебниками и свитками и просто реагировал на наличие Поттера в одном помещении с собой, отмечая его присутствие и не более.


	13. Chapter 13

Скрипя пером по свитку, Драко бездумно переписывал параграф, в то время как его мысли витали вокруг последних событий. Он чувствовал сам, что в нем словно бы что-то сломалось. Какая-то глухая стена с красивой гравированной табличкой "Драко Малфой, наследник рода" рассыпалась, оставив после себя всего лишь "Драко", и что с этим делать, он не знал. Наружу начали выползать эмоции, мысли и чувства, которых он не знал раньше. Поэтому не знал, как реагировать на окружающих. Ему, например, неожиданно нравилось внимание младшекурсников, и он с удовольствием с ними разговаривал. Или, о Мерлин, он готов был признать, что Маггловедение не такой уж и скучный предмет, а Грейнджер действительно умная. Или то, что ему приятно, что о нем заботятся. Например, Северус. А теперь Поттер. Хоть и раздражают оба.

Ближе к ночи стало ясно, что от мыслей голова скоро просто взорвется, а спать он не сможет. Поэтому сложил все записи, посмотрел на Поттера и сказал:

– Прогуляемся?

Гарри охотно согласился и с удовольствием вылез из школьной формы, натянув джинсы и свитер, ну и толстовку, ноябрь на носу все же. Драко же всегда носил брюки и рубашки, а потому просто накинул мантию.

– Ты носил когда-нибудь джинсы и футболки? – спросил Гарри. – Хотя бы надевал?

Драко отрицательно покачал головой.

Они не разговаривали. И не договорились, куда идти. Поэтому просто шли. Они попеременно сворачивали в разные стороны, и в итоге пошли по осенней темноте в сторону леса. Драко первым зажег Люмос. Вскоре показалась хижина Хагрида, из печной трубы которой почему-то шел разноцветный дым.

– Надеюсь, Хагрид никакую незаконную зверюгу не притащил, – хмыкнул Гарри и пошел мимо хижины к лесу.

– Почему ты перестал со всеми общаться? – спросил Драко, идущий следом.

– Я не перестал. Это скорее они со мной. Хотя вот Гермиона, как мне кажется, поняла меня больше остальных.

– Но Уизли тебя, кажется, ненавидит.

– Я лишь надеюсь, что он однажды поймет. Мы выросли. Многое изменилось и держаться тех же убеждений, что и в одиннадцать лет, я больше не могу. А он застрял там. Что ж, вероятно, суждено.

Минут через десять они вышли на небольшую поляну. Драко добрел до поваленного дерева, сел на него, пошуршал по карманам и достал свою серебряную коробочку.

Гарри это заметил, но удержался и от комментариев, и от легилименции. Малфой хочет свободы, пусть. Хотя мысль о том, что Малфою может быть больно, его несколько беспокоила. Он не стал садиться, оставшись стоять, и неспешно осматривался.

– Мне всегда нравился этот лес, – сказал Гарри. И добавил тихо: – Несмотря ни на что.

Драко хмыкнул и, забив сигарету, прикурил. Глубоко вдохнув сладковатый дым и задержав дыхание, он уставился в ночное небо. Надо же, он пошел гулять в Запретный Лес в компании Поттера по собственной инициативе. Хотя тут он опасностей больше не ждал. Волдеморт мертв, а остальное ему уже не так страшно. А даже если и...

– Нет, – тихо прошептал Драко, выдыхая. – Нет.

– Что? – обернулся Гарри.

– Ничего. Задумался, – отозвался Драко. Думать в очередной раз о том, что бы было, не стань его, не хотелось.

Как ни странно, он действительно хотел жить. Ради матери. Ради Северуса, который беспокоился. Ради себя. И, возможно, ради того, чтобы посмотреть, что может выйти из их странной связи с Поттером. А она была, какая-то непонятная, но была, пора признать.

– Она всегда была, – стоя спиной, отозвался Поттер. – Связь. Точнее, она образовалась, когда мы встретились в магазине мадам Малкин.

– А? – Драко глянул на самокрутку, словно пытаясь понять, что это за забористое такое. Поттер только что продолжил его мысль.

– И из всех возможных вариантов, текущий – не самый плохой.

– Чо? – только и смог выдавить Драко.

Гарри посмотрел на него и взлохматил волосы. У Драко вдруг засосало под ложечкой. Видел он уже этот жест.

– Я иногда, редко, случайно слышу твои мысли, – признался Гарри. – Пока не знаю, почему, но я над этим работаю.

Драко, мягко говоря, удивился. И в прежние времена он бы подскочил и, схватив Поттера за грудки, принялся плеваться ядом. Но теперь...

– Ты Снейпу говорил?

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на него и покачал головой:

– Нет. Я никому не говорил. Только тебе.

Кивнув, Драко снова затянулся и пробормотал:

– Особенной мальчик, чтоб тебя... – И уже громче добавил: – Лучше бы тебе выяснить, в чем дело. Магия уникальна и опасна тем, что никто не знает последствий.

– Особенно, если это магия Волдеморта.

– Причем тут это?

– Ну... она теперь... вроде как... моя.

Драко замер, услышав это. Затем снова затянулся, поднялся и, подойдя к Поттеру, принялся рассматривать его в свете луны.

– Так вот в чем дело.

– Ты не удивлен.

– Удивлен. Но… это логично. Ваша магия изначально была соединена и разделена. Когда одно из ее вместилищ погибло, она перешла во второе. Отсюда твои глаза, твое... поведение временами. И твоя магия, на порядок выше выпускника. Вопрос только в том, что ты сделаешь дальше, зная все это. – Покачав головой, Драко сделал последнюю затяжку, растворил с помощью палочки остатки и вздохнул, повторив: – Особенный мальчик, блять.

А Гарри после услышанного только и смог спросить:

– Откуда ты знаешь, как ругаются магглы?

Драко моргнул, а потом захохотал. Громко, искренне и по-настоящему. Захохотал так, как никогда прежде. И смеялся до тех пор, пока не начал хвататься за бока и шипеть. Он чувствовал, что на бинтах проступила кровь.

– Боггарт, – простонал он.

– Что?

– Ничего. Пошли назад. Надо поесть и... бинты сменить.

Гарри лишь кивнул.

Чуть позже, молча поев каждый на своей постели, они погасили свечи и улеглись.

Драко чувствовал себя неуютно и неловко. Он понимал, что между ними многое поменялось и, по сути, инициатором был именно он. Вот только как теперь себя вести, он не знал. Несмотря на дурман в голове от выкуренных смесей, все равно даже тело словно было напряжено, а он чувствовал себя так, словно или должен что-то сделать, или словно чего то ожидая.

– Малфой, – позвал Поттер.

– Ну, – раздраженно буркнул он.

– Я слышу твои мысли, – чуть усмехнулся Гарри.

– Чудесно, – прошипел Драко, задергивая полог.

– Малфой боится своих желаний? – послышался приглушенный голос Поттера и насмешку Драко прекрасно услышал. Скрипнув зубами, он выдохнул и попытался расслабиться, выбросив все из головы.

Получилось плохо. Поэтому, прежде чем уснуть, он еще почти час проворочался и уже ожидал очередную ночь кошмаров. Но они почему-то не пришли и следующим утром он чувствовал себя довольно сносно.

Потянулись тихие дни.

Драко словно попал в какой-то вакуум, где все было нормально. И наблюдал.

Они с Поттером спокойно сосуществовали в одной комнате, даже общались и иногда делились мнениями по поводу занятий. Вместе ходили в библиотеку и даже посещали профессоров для консультаций. Когда Макгонагалл увидела их вдвоем впервые, пришедших уточнить один вопрос, она первые минуты молча рассматривала их, пока Драко скучающе осматривал класс, а Поттер чуть усмехался. Флитвик вообще лишился дара речи и Гарри утащил Драко из класса, сказав, что они вернутся завтра. Младшекурсники теперь часто подсаживались к ним во время обеда и посматривали хоть и пугливо, но уже без страха. Иногда они выбирались гулять в Запретный лес, где проводили по несколько часов просто в молчании.

Все эти ночи Драко спал. Нормально, без кошмаров и боли от метки.

Бинты в скором времени сняли и Поттер, осмотрев его торс, только кивнул, показывая, что все нормально, кожа здорова. Драко кивком головы поблагодарил и провел рукой по груди. В результате всего случившегося и из-за невосприимчивости ко многим магическим зельям и мазям кожа зарубцевалась, и теперь торс был в неровных отметинах, а по пальцам рук все так же шла почти незаметная, если не присматриваться и не трогать, сетка узловатой кожной ткани. Еще год назад это ввергло бы Драко в истерику, но сейчас ему было все равно. Тем более что он знал – однажды он завершит свой проект и этих следов не будет.

Спустя неделю Драко не выдержал, и, глядя холодно и раздраженно, сразу после завтрака потащил Поттера за рукав мантии обратно в комнату и сунул в руки метлу. Молча.

– Ты разучился разговаривать? – насмешливо спросил Гарри.

– Пошли, – закатил глаза Драко и взял свою метлу.

Захлопывая дверь комнаты, он вдруг понял, что они смогли поладить.

На стадионе тренировалась команда Гриффиндора. Ловцом была Джиневра Уизли. Драко помнил, что ходили слухи о том, что у нее и Поттера что-то было. Драко глянул на него, но Поттер даже не смотрел в сторону команды. Он смотрел вверх и иногда на Драко.

– Я зачаровал снитч, – сообщил он.

– Прекрасно, – кивнул Драко и, оседлав метлу, оттолкнулся от земли.

На самом деле, это было все, чего он сейчас хотел: чистое небо, прохладный ветер и игра на двоих за снитч. Не на правду или вызов, а просто ради игры. Драко уже не один день думал о том, что его жизнь начала меняться, неотвратимо и даже против его воли из-за Поттера, который прилип к нему с самого начала учебного года. Вот только теперь он не был против. Теперь он хотел узнать, каково это, иметь кого-то близкого рядом. Ведь Поттер, кажется, именно этого и хотел. Но они оба достаточно упрямы, чтобы быть как все.

Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Драко резко обогнул на повороте Уизли, висевшую в воздухе на границе стадиона, заметив снитч позади нее, и с ухмылкой на губах рванул вперед – мячик, как всегда, возле стадиона надолго не задержится.

– Эй! – тут же возмутились несколько голосов.

Но Драко было все равно. Ему было плевать на название факультета и фамилии. Он просто хотел играть.

Гарри услышал среди голосов голос Рона и оглянулся, ненадолго затормозив. Он хорошо знал Рона и знал, что Рон может быть проблемой, а ему совсем не хотелось разборок с другом.

– Не дразни львов! – прокричал Гарри, когда нагнал Драко.

– Моего яда хватит на всех! – заявил в ответ Драко и прибавил скорость.

Гарри чертыхнулся. С холодно-отстраненным Малфоем он знал, как справляться. Но этот, новый, словно горел какой-то энергией, и что с этим делать, он не знал. Поэтому направил метлу следом. И как только они оказались высоко над стадионом и далеко за пределами игровой зоны, все успокоилось. Малфой летал в поисках снитча, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что творилось внизу. А еще поглядывал на Поттера, который летал неподалеку.

– Что с тобой? – все-таки прокричал Гарри.

Драко только ухмыльнулся, чувствуя шалый азарт. А затем увидел золотой блеск и ушел вверх по вертикали.

Гарри на миг замер, отстраняясь ото всего кроме игры, и рванул следом.

В итоге снитч поймал Драко. И в этот раз даже без переломов. И пока они шли к подземельям, ухмылялся особенно едко.

– Ты доволен собой, как я погляжу, – заметил Гарри.

– Как ни странно, но да, – важно ответил Драко.

Стоя в душе, он водил рукой по груди и животу. Раньше он, наверное, боялся бы этих уродливых рубцов – то, что Поттеру явно нравятся шрамы, не означает, что он будет в восторге и от этого, – но сейчас он почему-то был уверен, что Поттеру все равно. Или ему хотелось так думать?

– Ты не против, если я вторгнусь в твое личное пространство? – раздался за спиной голос Поттера.

С губ чуть не сорвалось привычное и резкое: "Нет!", но в последний момент Драко прикусил язык и молча подвинулся, продолжая просто стоять под теплыми струями. Все вокруг и между ними менялось, к тому же он сам, можно сказать, сделал первый шаг. Да и что говорить, в его кровать Поттер уже успел забраться, а Драко так и не понял до сих пор, как к этому отнесся. Потому и промолчал сейчас. Если события идут в таком ключе... Пусть.

Вдруг его толкнуло, и он оказался прижатым спиной к стене, а на его месте стоял Поттер и смотрел на него яркими зелеными глазами, смаргивая капли воды.

– Ты не понял, Малфой. Я говорил не о душе, – Поттер уперся ладонями в стену по бокам головы Драко. Драко не успел ничего ответить, потому что Поттер заткнул его поцелуем.

Что ж, Драко готов был признать, что в этом вопросе он неопытен, и да, вероятно, понял слегка не так. Но и такой расклад его устроил. Теплая вода, мягкий густой воздух и чужие губы, ласкающие язык – это было приятно и тепло. Поэтому Драко слегка неумело ответил на поцелуй, стараясь копировать движения и при этом не слишком напрягаться. В конце концов, такие вещи должны приносить удовольствие. А сейчас, в отличие от прошлого раза, раз Поттер пришел, он хотел именно удовольствия, а не боли и освобождения. Он хотел знать, что это такое.

Поттер прижался ближе. Драко почувствовал бедром его возбуждение и тело окатило легкой волной жара. Руки сами легли на чужую спину. Целоваться с Поттером ему определенно нравилось, прижимаясь к чужой теплой груди. На что его точно так же обняли в ответ, все так же прижимая к стене.

Вскоре Поттер отстранился и снова посмотрел на него яркими зелеными глазами.

– Ты не прав, – сказал Гарри. – Нас совершенно точно можно починить. Но кто сказал, что мы при этом останемся прежними? – Он дернул Малфоя на себя, находя губами его губы, а руками ухватился за его ягодицы. Драко слабо растерянно застонал от такого напора и случайно прикусил Поттера за нижнюю губу. На что тот улыбнулся в поцелуй и лизнул его в ответ. – У тебя всегда были острые зубы, даже когда ты чего-то боялся, – не удержался Гарри, с удовольствием сминая чужую задницу.

Драко только фыркнул и толкнулся бедрами, неосознанно и как-то рвано. Возбуждение, пока что легкое, начинало кружить голову, и хотелось, чтобы прикасались и ласкали. Для него все это было слишком новым. Тяжело было довериться тому, кого когда-то называл своим врагом. Но все уже давно изменилось.

Разорвав поцелуй, Драко облизнулся и посмотрел на Поттера. Без очков, взъерошенный под струями воды, он казался чуть взрослее. И, быть может, даже привлекательнее. Драко поднял руку и прошелся пальцами по его губам, изучая и думая, что еще можно сделать вдвоем, наедине.

– О чем ты думаешь? – спросил Поттер.

– О том, что будет дальше.

– Вариантов много, на самом деле, – он ласкающе поглаживал округлые ягодицы.

– Откуда ты все это знаешь?

– Так ли это важно?

Драко задумался на мгновение и отрицательно мотнул головой. Поттер толкнул его обратно к стене, а сам, не разрывая зрительного контакта, опустился на колени. У Драко перехватило дыхание. Он понял, что собрался делать Поттер, и член тяжелел на глазах под нахальной усмешкой поттеровских губ.

Поттер перед ним на коленях. Когда-то это заставило бы плеваться ядом и усмехаться. Но не теперь. Теперь хотелось, чтобы эти губы раскрылись и он мог скользнуть меж них. Впрочем, сейчас именно это он мог сделать. Облизнувшись, снова и сморгнув капли воды с ресниц, Драко завороженно уставился на головку своего члена, налитую и уже болезненно ноющую от нахлынувшего возбуждения, всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от лица Поттера, затем провел по ней пальцами, собрав вязкую естественную смазку, и мазнул перепачканными пальцами по губам Поттера. Ему просто хотелось это сделать и он это сделал. И судорожно вздохнул, когда тот втянул его пальцы в рот, облизывая.

– Мерлин... – не сдержался Драко, вздрогнув и чуть не заскулив.

Поттер качнулся вперед и, обхватив головку губами, вобрал член в рот. Драко все-таки заскулил – острое удовольствие ударило по, казалось, оголенным нервам. Губы медленно скользили по члену, лаская, дразня, обещая. Драко не смог долго наслаждаться этой тягучей неспешностью, ему хотелось большего, и он толкнулся навстречу. Поттер ухватился за его бедра, плотнее сомкнул губы и начал активно сосать. Драко шумно выдыхал каждый раз, когда головка упиралась в горло. А потом Поттер прижал его к стене, не позволяя двигаться, и принялся сосать сам. Пальцы Драко сжались в кулаки, он запрокинул голову, откинув на стену. Это было слишком хорошо. Тугой вихрь острого удовольствия начал закручиваться внутри. И губы исчезли.

Драко открыл глаза и увидел напротив глаза Поттера.

– Хочу тебя, – хрипло произнес тот. – Сейчас.

Драко на мгновение подумал, что все это неправильно, он должен разъяриться и сказать "нет", но лишь кивнул и пробормотал:

– Не тут. Неудобно.

– Малфой всегда Малфой. Но тут мы тоже это сделаем. Чуть позже, – оскалился Поттер, прижимаясь к Драко всем телом и сжимая в горсти его член и яйца.

Драко зашипел и толкнулся навстречу, закрывая глаза.

– С...спальня, – упрямо выдохнул Драко. Распахнув глаза, он толкнул Поттера в плечо и поджал губы: – Ну?

Весь его вид был воинственным и спесивым. Но в глазах плескались неуверенность, неопытность и желание.

Гарри, увидев все это, пережал свой член у основания и отрывисто кивнул. Неужели и он таким был когда-то?

Хвала Мерлину, пока они вытирались, возбуждение поутихло. Гарри даже подумал, что не сдержится, хотя сдерживаться и не хотелось. В конце концов, Малфой – не девушка.

– Не тормози, Малфой, – Гарри придал ему ускорение толчком в спину.

Драко как раз забирался на кровать и собирался огрызнуться, как сзади прижался Поттер, подталкивая к изголовью.

– Ты не представляешь, что делаешь со мной, – жаркий шепот опалил ухо Драко. – Я даже не представлял, что такое возможно.

– Что? – растерялся Драко.

Ему были не вполне понятны слова Поттера. Потому что раньше никто их ему не говорил. Да и как реагировать он не знал. Поэтому прикусил губу, а затем вильнул бедрами. Разговаривать не слишком хотелось. Он и так чувствовал себя нервно и странно. И если бы не возбуждение, то и вовсе решил, что сходит с ума.

Поттер на движения Драко тихо зарычал и выдохнул:

– Прекрати. Иначе будет больно. А сейчас я не хочу этого.

– Тогда слезь с меня, – змеей прошипел Драко.

Поттер явно с сожалением отпустил его. Драко отодвинулся и перевернулся на спину. Он заметил жадный взгляд, которым Поттер рассматривал его, и, кажется, совершенно не пугался уродливых рубцов на груди.

– Тебе это нравится? – спросил вдруг Драко так, словно его осенило только что. Гарри усмехнулся, сполз ниже и лизнул один из шрамов. Это было очень неожиданно и Драко резко выдохнул. Его глаза округлились, а пальцы сжали простынь. – О, боггарт, – выдохнул он. Ощущения были просто невероятными, и это пугало.

– Они меня не пугают, – усмехнулся Поттер, глядя ему в глаза. – Ты сваришь зелье, и вместо этих шрамов будут мои.

Драко пробила крупная дрожь. Заметив это, Поттер крепко его поцеловал, подминая под себя.

– Тебе правда нравится, – не то спрашивая, не то утверждая, выдохнул Драко, когда Поттер его отпустил.

– Ты мне нравишься весь, – высокопарно заявил Поттер, – вместе со шрамами. И даже меткой, – он нагнулся, толкнул носом руку, переворачивая, и опять провел языком по отметке, оставленной Волдемортом.

Жест был одновременно каким-то щенячьим и вместе с тем возбуждающим. Драко сжал руку в кулак, напряг ее и просто лежал, глядя на то, как Поттер облизывает метку, и тяжело дышал. Метка словно горела под чужим языком, но было не больно. Скорее обжигающе-приятно. И это вызывало странное чувство что-то сделать в ответ. Но Драко не знал, что, и это его злило. Поэтому, когда злость сконцентрировалась где-то в центре груди, он схватил Поттера за волосы и заставил приподняться, а затем впился в его губы пусть все еще неумелым, но требовательным поцелуем. Он хотел заглушить жар от метки, потому что не мог его стерпеть.

– Чувствуй, – сказал Гарри, когда оторвался от губ Драко. – Не делай.

Драко, слегка нахмурившись, посмотрел в ответ.

– Слушай, что говорю, – голос Гарри стал властным, которого Драко всегда слушался. Послушался он и сейчас.

Драко откинулся на подушки. Гарри уселся на него верхом.

– Почему... так? – все-таки спросил Драко.

Гарри устроился удобнее, облизал ладонь правой руки и обвил пальцами член Малфоя, принявшись неспешно ласкать. Тот прикусил нижнюю губу, но посмотрел упрямо, явно ожидая ответа.

– Потому что так можно понять гораздо больше.

– То есть, ты у нас такой опытный? – язвительно осведомился Малфой, еле удержав стон, когда большой палец Поттера прошелся по головке, огладив тонкую чувствительную кожу.

– Скорее прошел усиленные подготовительные курсы, – отозвался Гарри, сдвинулся немного назад и обхватил оба их члена ладонью. – Так что знаю, о чем говорю.

Драко застонал сквозь зубы, когда Гарри сжал кулак сильнее и сделал несколько сильных движений вверх-вниз.

Ощущения изменились. Чувствуя собственным членом чужой, Драко уже не мог держать в себе стоны. Закатив глаза, он зло всхлипнул и сжал руки в кулаки, словно хотел ударить. Но на самом деле он удерживался от того, чтобы вцепиться в бедра Поттера. Ему до боли хотелось коснуться. Попробовать на вкус и язык. Но он не думал, что Поттеру это нужно. Тот, судя по всему, слишком любил все контролировать, и Драко с ужасом признавал, что был готов отдать контроль.

– Ты слишком много думаешь, – снова заметил Гарри, жмурясь от удовольствия и продолжая двигать кулаком.

Драко на это зло застонал.

Гарри это понравилось и он продолжил манипуляции. Движения его руки то ускорялись, то замедлялись. Драко явно стеснялся тех звуков, которые хотел издавать. Гарри это тоже нравилось. Когда спина Малфоя выгнулась, он слез с него и, склонившись, вобрал его член в рот, принявшись усердно сосать. Драко не выдержал и протяжно застонал, все тело покалывало возбуждением. Но скоро губы исчезли, и Драко успел на мгновение почувствовать странную тяжесть внутри, прежде чем его бедра раздвинули и внутрь него начал медленно входить член. И никакой особой боли он не почувствовал, больше дискомфорт.

На задворках сознания он удивился, но мысль, не успев сформироваться, растворилась благодаря другим ощущениям. В этот раз было не больно и не неожиданно. В этот раз все происходило спокойнее. Ему нравилось. Кусая губы, он жмурился, боясь посмотреть на Поттера. Но, в конце концов, его это разозлило, и в тот момент, когда Поттер полностью погрузился в его тело, Драко распахнул глаза.

Вид Поттера, растрепанного и какого-то, словно под кайфом, заставил его удивленно застонать. Бывший гриффиндорец, казалось, сам еле держался. Понимание этого оказалось очень приятным. Губы, уже покрасневшие и искусанные, растянулись в улыбке. А затем Драко на пробу специально застонал. Впрочем, игры в этом звуке было мало, и он выгнул шею, издав этот ровный и мягкий стон.

Поттер в ответ на этот стон толкнулся, вырвав новый. На мгновение оскалившись, он устроился удобнее и начал неспешно двигаться, хотя на самом деле хотел вбиваться в это тело. Но с контролем у него все было в порядке, спасибо магии Лорда за это. Поэтому у него было время, чтобы понять, что Малфой, чуть освоившись, пытается не просто скалиться, а... соблазнить его. Это было забавно и даже красиво. Потому Гарри не хотел срываться сейчас в жесткий темп, он хотел насладиться не только ощущением жара внутри чужого тела, но и эмоциями своего бывшего врага и ныне любовника.

Драко, казалось, старался перестать так много думать. Но, несмотря на все происходящее, получалось из рук вон плохо. Мозг, привыкший все анализировать, сейчас просто сходил с ума и даже руки подрагивали от напряжения.

– Ты не слушаешься, – мрачно усмехаясь, произнес Гарри. – Нравится быть плохим мальчиком, да? Мой маленький пожиратель.

Неожиданно все мысли испарились из головы Драко. Голос принадлежал Поттеру, но интонации были определенно не его. Драко хорошо знал, кому они принадлежали, а потому лишь крепче зажмурился, чтобы не увидеть вдруг красные глаза вместо зеленых.

Неожиданно Поттер лег на него, словно укрыв всем телом, и мягко прошептал на ухо, облизывая и забираясь языком в раковину:

– Успокойся. Я – не он, и никогда им не стану.

– Ты уверен? – спросил Драко, обнимая Поттера за плечи и подрагивая.

– Да.

– С чего?

– С того, что Лорд был одинок и его лишь боялись. У меня есть ты. И ты можешь испытывать ко мне любые эмоции, но только не страх, – выдохнув и вызвав новую волну дрожи в теле любовника, Гарри ткнулся носом ему за ухо и мягко двинул бедрами. – Мы нужны друг другу. Ты знаешь это.

Драко пока еще не знал, но уже совершенно точно догадывался. Никогда, ни в смелых мечтах, ни в жутких кошмарах он не мог представить себе того, что происходило между ними сейчас. И он не испытывал отвращения, никто не принуждал его к тому, на что он соглашался и что позволял. Ему хотелось всего того, что было между ними. Правда хотелось. И одно желание он даже смог облечь в слова.

– Хочу, как тогда, – прошептал он. – Быстро.

– Хорошо, – чуть улыбнулся Гарри.

Приподнявшись на руках, он удобнее встал на коленях, позволил Малфою чуть раздвинуть бедра и, выдохнув, резко взял быстрый темп. Для Драко это стало все равно чем-то неожиданным, и первые толчки вызвали вскрики, а Гарри только жмурился от нахлынувшего удовольствия, и мельком думал о том, что заглушающие чары на комнату он не набрасывал, и что могли подумать одноклассники, ему еще предстоит узнать. Но стоны и вскрики Малфоя были столь красивыми и изысканными, что он мог только толкаться и смотреть, думая о том, что даже под ним тот навсегда останется представителем благородного рода – надменным и сломанным. И именно таким он нравился ему больше всего.

Гарри склонился и поцеловал его. Голову закружило окончательно, и он принялся толкаться еще быстрее, раз за разом проезжая по особо чувствительной точке. Кончая, Драко издал сладостный вскрик, услышав который, застонал, кончая, и Гарри.

Драко подрагивал, все тело покалывало затухающим удовольствием. Рядом тяжело дышал Поттер. Драко с трудом повернул голову и посмотрел на его профиль.

– Гарри, – беззвучно, одними губами произнес он.

Но Гарри услышал. Повернув точно так же голову, он расслабленно улыбнулся и тихо сказал:

– Ты назвал меня по имени.

Драко хмыкнул и сделал глубокий вдох. После чего хрипло и очень тихо отозвался:

– Вероятно, это имеет смысл в подобной ситуации.

На это Гарри точно не собирался возражать. Перевернувшись на бок, он подпер рукой голову и стал рассматривать Драко. Тот вскинул бровь и уставился в ответ.

Гарри слегка качнул головой и продолжил смотреть. Ему нравилось валяться на кровати и просто смотреть на Драко. За последнее время он понял, что ему нравится быть рядом с Малфоем, просто быть. Даже разговаривать необязательно. Говорят, это благо, когда находишь человека, с которым комфортно молчать.

Малфой тоже просто рассматривал его. А затем протянул руку и коснулся шрама на лбу, оставленного Лордом.

– Я не хочу убирать метку, – сказал Драко, водя пальцем по молнии. Уронив руку обратно на покрывало, он уставился в потолок. – Это мое напоминание.

– О чем?

– О том, какие глупости совершают люди. Я совершил свою и видел последствия. Я не хочу это забывать.

– Совершил? То есть, ты хотел стать Пожирателем? – Гарри выгнул бровь. Если честно, после Войны он думал об этом и пришел к выводу, что сам Малфой до такого бы не додумался.

– Нет, – невесело хмыкнул Драко, покачав головой. – Я не хотел. Моя глупость заключалась в том, что я никогда не перечил отцу, что и привело меня в Пожиратели.

– Ты был ребенком. А Люциус всегда все подчинял.

– И все равно, я не сопротивлялся.

– Тогда бы Лорд тебя убил.

– Я думал об этом. И понимаю, что это не самый плохой вариант, – Драко зевнул и провел пальцами по шрамам на груди. – Некоторые жизни не имеют ценности. Твоя имеет. Моя – нет.

– Почему это моя жизнь имеет ценность, а твоя нет? – фыркнул Гарри.

– Ты должен был убить Лорда, а я...

– Они и без меня бы справились, – пожал плечами Гарри.

– Нет, ведь пророчество...

– Далось вам всем это пророчество, – зевнул Гарри, упал на спину и потянулся всем телом, выгнувшись, словно большой кот. – Глупости все это. Если события должны произойти – они произойдут. Лорд думал иначе и это его главная ошибка. Я не сторонник подобного подхода, несмотря на то, что волшебник.

Драко снова уставился на него и задал вопрос, который вертелся в голове последние минуты:

– Поттер, а что дальше?

Гарри вызвал невербальный Темпус и посмотрел на время.

– Я бы до Хогсмида прогулялся, – ответил он. О том, что хотел наведаться к Джорджу Уизли, он говорить пока не стал. – Может, выпил бы пару стаканов сливочного пива. Составишь компанию?

Разумеется, он понял, что Драко имел в виду, но пугать перспективами на данный момент их хрупкого перемирия не желал. Малфой, видимо, что-то такое понял, потому что закатил глаза и вздохнул:

– Я без сил.

– Уверен, свежий воздух это исправит.

– Не уверен. Но боггарт с тобой, – резко поднявшись на ноги, Драко потянулся всем телом, выгнув до хруста позвоночник и, обернувшись, бросил через плечо: – Но пойдем мы не раньше, чем я приму душ.

Идя к ванной, Драко подумал было чем-то прикрыться, но потом решил, что в их ситуации это просто глупо и, задавив смущение, захлопнул за собой дверь ванной комнаты.

Гарри задумчиво посмотрел ему вслед. Сам он совершенно точно не собирался сейчас мыться. Его вполне устраивало, как он пах сейчас. Он поднялся с малфоевской кровати и пошел к своему сундуку, чтобы одеться.

Спустя шесть часов он со скучающим видом сидел в кабинете директора и старался не пересекаться взглядами с недовольным Снейпом.


	14. Chapter 14

– Я слушаю, Поттер, – наконец, растягивая слова – и теперь Гарри точно знал, у кого Драко позаимствовал манеру говорить, поскольку Люциус всегда разговаривал несколько иначе – произнес Снейп, сложив руки домиком перед собой. – И постарайся ничего не упустить из своего рассказа.

Гарри вздохнул и начал спокойно, даже равнодушно, рассказывать:

– Мы решили прогуляться в Хогсмид. Добрались туда без приключений. Зашли в Кабанью голову, выпили сливочного пива. Я оставил Малфоя в таверне, а сам наведался в магазинчик Уизли. Когда вернулся, Малфоя не было, но Аберфорт сказал, что он ушел не так давно в компании других слизеринцев. Я отправился на поиски и нашел, как всегда. Не все были рады моему появлению и тому, что я не даю им поиздеваться над Малфоем, поэтому я... не помню, кажется, я сломал Нотту нос, Забини – руку, а может, ногу, Эрбердин поплатился горлом за то, что затащил Драко в эти сети. Остальное не помню. Мадам Помфри лучше знает, кто с чем к ней поступил.

Гарри ожидал нотаций в стиле Дамблдора. Все-таки Снейп – директор школы, а значит, отчитывать будут его как ученика, который натворил достаточно, чтобы дело рассматривали в Министерстве.

– Самое печальное в этом то, что ты не раскаиваешься, а мне их не жаль, – сказал Северус, прикрывая глаза. – Теперь вопрос только в том, что случится дальше. Ты, по сути, отправил на больничные койки вместе с Ноттом, Забини и Стоуном пятерых человек с помощью не только темной магии, но и маггловских приемов. Учитывая их происхождение, родители будут рвать и метать.

– Пусть, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Это была защита друга. И давайте на чистоту, директор. Каждая из этих семей была под следствием после Войны, и отмылись они благодаря деньгам и связям. У меня они тоже есть, как и имя. Я с удовольствием свяжусь с Ритой Скитер и раздую из этой истории такой скандал, что они сбегут из страны. Моей репутации все равно, а вот их репутации – вряд ли.

Северус усмехнулся и покачал головой:

– Тебе самое место среди змей.

– В этом мы единодушны, профессор, – кивнул головой Гарри.

Новости по Хогвартсу всегда разлетались быстро. Когда Гарри шел от кабинета директора в Больничное крыло, все уже обсуждали, что почти все койки в Больничном крыле заняты слизеринцами. Многие жалели Джинни, которая после неудачи на тренировке вынуждена была разделить с ними палату.

Однако когда он зашел, его взору предстала поистине удивительная картина: в палате царила спокойная тишина, а Малфой и Стоун сидели на подоконнике и о чем-то тихо переговаривались. Было видно, что в основном говорит Драко, к руке которого была прилажена обычная маггловская капельница, которая стояла рядом. Выглядел он откровенно хреново. Лицо все в ссадинах, губы разбиты, одна рука снова сломана, волосы в таком диком беспорядке, что в жизни не подумаешь, что он принадлежит к благородным кровям. Впрочем, Эрбердин Стоун был не лучше - горло перевязано, под глазом синяк, руки еще потряхивает, видимо побочные действия от зелий.

А вот слизеринцы на койках помалкивали. Правда, никто не видел, как Гарри приоткрыл дверь, и когда Джинни возвращалась из уборной, Нотт все-таки прокомментировал:

– Уизли, тебе очень идет эта сорочка. Но может быть, снимешь ее? А то нам, парням, тут очень скучно.

Девушка закусила губу под дружный хохот с коек, а Гарри уже приготовился защитить ее – все-таки не чужие люди. Но Малфой достал из кармана больничных брюк свою палочку и направил ее на однокурсника:

– Нотт, я тебе вроде бы ясно велел закрыть рот.

– А если не заткну? Снова позовешь Поттера?

– Ну, почему же, справлюсь сам. У меня очень неплохо выходит Круцио, – по губам Драко расползлась змеиная ухмылка.

– Это заклятие запрещено.

– Верно. Но мы уже договорились, что вы в принципе помалкиваете о том, что произошло. А то, не дай Мерлин, на свет всплывут письма, которыми обменивались между собой Пожиратели, когда Лорд был жив в первый и второй раз. Или у тебя амнезия и ты забыл наш разговор несколькими часами ранее?

– Ах ты, ублюдок... – прошипел Нотт, переглянулся с Забини, но тот ему молча кивнул и оба заткнулись.

– Уизли, ляг уже спокойно. Они тебя не тронут, – закатил глаза Драко. – Иначе родители каждого из них окажутся в Азкабане. Успокойся.

Джинни, замершая возле своей постели, юркнула под одеяло и отвернулась, а Драко, как ни в чем не бывало, вернулся к разговору с Эрбердином.

Увиденное взаимодействие Драко с сокурсниками Гарри понравилось, можно было не волноваться за него. Джинни откровенно не повезло.

– Зачем ему меня звать? – поинтересовался Гарри, обозначая свое присутствие и заходя в палату. – Он и сам с вами справится. Особенно, когда он сидит, а вы лежите, – мрачно усмехнулся он.

Драко глянул на Поттера и дернул уголком губ в усмешке. Стоун рядом только хмыкнул, но и Драко, и Гарри заметили в его глазах блеск опасения, что означало, что слизеринец Поттера все-таки побаивался. Впрочем, причины у него явно были.

Подойдя к подоконнику, Гарри осмотрел Драко и хмыкнул:

– Красавец.

Малфой только плечами пожал и сказал, кивнув на Эрбердина:

– Ты ему гортань повредил.

– Он сам в этом виноват, – Гарри не сожалел о содеянном. – За все ошибки рано или поздно приходится расплачиваться. Надеюсь, в дальнейшем вы не доставите мне хлопот, мистер Стоун?

Это было сказано с таким убийственным спокойствием, что даже Драко проняло на мгновение. И в это мгновение он понял, что попал, попал окончательно. Такой Поттер – отстраненно-устрашающий – нравился ему особенно сильно. Нравилось его бояться. Особенно на фоне того, что Поттер мог делать с ним с помощью бритвы и без нее. Кровь застучала в висках, его качнуло, но Поттер успел его поймать, придержав за плечо.

– Ты чего это, Малфой? – Гарри обеспокоенно глянул на него.

– Ничего. Нормально.

– Иди на кровать.

– Здесь хочу, – упрямо отозвался Драко и сел глубже в угол подоконника.

Стоун, смотря на них, только усмехнулся и покачал головой.

– Я вообще помочь хотел, когда понял, к чему все идет, – заметил он.

– Если бы ты действительно хотел, то ты бы помог, – отозвался Гарри, придвигаясь ближе к Малфою. – Но ты, как многие, просто стоял рядом. Что ж, для слизеринца это нормальное поведение.

– Ты теперь тоже слизеринец.

– Верно. Поэтому ни до кого из вас мне дела нет. Но что будет, если кто-то попытается обидеть или присвоить то, что принадлежит мне, думаю, уже понятно.

Эрбердин и Драко переглянулись, и в глазах Стоуна мелькнуло понимание.

– Так ты не шутил. По факультету ходят слухи...

– О чем? – тут же напрягся Драко.

– Да брось. Поттер особо и не скрывается.

Малфой прикусил губу. Трудно не понять, о чем идет речь.

– Поттер ясно дал понять, что не любит делиться игрушками, – сказал вдруг Забини.

Драко сглотнул и посмотрел на Поттера. Игрушка? Поттер спокойно смотрел на него в ответ. Драко не чувствовал себя игрушкой. Ну, точнее, чувствовал, но в действиях Поттера не было наигранности. Драко отказывался верить, что Поттер способен так играть. Лорд – да, был способен. А Поттер – нет. И Поттер – не Лорд. Поттер изменился, очень изменился, но хуже явно не стал.

Драко оперся рукой о плечо Гарри и, выглянув из-за него, холодно поинтересовался:

– Тебе завидно, Блейз? Завидуй молча.

– А тебе не противно? – скривился Забини в ответ, всем видом выказывая презрение.

Драко на это хмыкнул и снова привалился к окну.

– Мне было противно стоять с Лордом и слушать его бред о власти, – громко сказал он так, что его слышала вся палата. – Мне противны такие, как вы. Я был среди вас и до сих пор не могу отмыться.

Нотт открыл было рот, чтобы встрять, но Эрбердин громко и весело рассмеялся.

– Лорд мертв, а вы все ведете Войну. Не надоело еще?

– Нет, – ответил Гарри. – Всегда.

– А как же Драко? – спросил Эрбердин.

– А что он? – Гарри прищурился. – Ты же знаешь, какие слухи ходят.

– Знаю.

– Ну, и? – Гарри выгнул бровь.

Драко старался не рассмеяться. Все же ревность Поттера была удивительно милой, на его взгляд. А еще это было немного странно, но приятно. Потому что быть нужным, оказывается, просто приятно.

– Поттер, иди уже отсюда, – закатил глаза Малфой. Обсуждать дальше подобные темы при таком количестве народа вокруг он не хотел. Да и лечь уже хотелось.

– Выгоняешь?

– Догадался.

Гарри хмыкнул. Он затылком чувствовал, что они все смотрят и ждут, какой будет его реакция.

– Ладно, – сказал он. – Я загляну утром.

После чего вдруг притянул Драко к себе и смачно поцеловал. На глазах у всех. И быстро ушел, тихо ухмыляясь.

А Драко сидел красный, как рак, и кипел от желания высказать все, что думает, Поттеру в лицо. Потом.

Стоун рядом хмыкнул и задумчиво пробормотал:

– У меня такое чувство, что он, и правда, свернет мне шею, если я вдруг решу пригласить тебя на свидание.

– А ты собрался? – рассеянно спросил Малфой, облизывая губы.

– Были мысли, – беспечно пожал плечами тот. – Но теперь вижу, что не стоит. В конечном итоге, гортань он мне уже повредил.

Удивленно приподняв бровь, Драко уставился на Эрбердина.

– Что? Малфой, ты хоть и опальный наследник, но дураком или уродом при этом не стал. А вот на этих вот, – он кивнул в сторону Забини, Нотта и прочих, – мне как-то плевать. Я же уже говорил, меня скоро в стране не будет. А так могли бы развлечься. Но, думаю, мое предложение теперь не актуально.

Драко отвернулся к окну и лишь кивнул. Он мало думал о парнях, свиданиях или связях. Но в одном Стоун был прав. Драко нутром чувствовал, что затевать что-то не стоит. Поттер... слишком явно выражал свои намерения. И теперь уже открыто.

Гарри прогулялся по вечернему Хогвартсу к той части замка, которую по-прежнему продолжали восстанавливать, посидел у стены, посмотрел на разрушения, которые постепенно исчезали.

Он мог убить их всех. И да, он не раскаивался. Хотя должен был бы. Вроде как. Но, прислушиваясь к себе, он не находил сожаления о том, что могло бы быть.

Собираясь спать, он достал карту. Он чувствовал себя параноиком. Собственно, он им и был. Мерлин, что он творил на шестом курсе. Малфоя не оказалось в Больничном крыле, зато он нашелся на Астрономической башне. Гарри хмыкнул, схватил мантию-невидимку и отправился на башню.

Малфой стоял, облокотившись о парапет, и курил.

– Как ты собрался вставлять капельницу обратно? – спросил Гарри, подходя к нему.

Драко вздрогнул, не ожидая услышать чужой голос.

– Боггарт, Поттер, – прошипел он, – ты можешь не подкрадываться? И вообще, что ты здесь делаешь? Ты следишь за мной?

– Да, – не стал скрывать Гарри и забрался на парапет, встав в полный рост. – Привычка.

Драко нервно посмотрел на него и буркнул:

– У тебя прямо постоянное желание покалечиться или кого-то покалечить. Это не нормально.

Гарри на это беспечно улыбнулся, вдохнул полной грудью холодный осенний воздух и спросил:

– Почему ты тут? Да еще и так легко одет.

На Драко и впрямь были только больничная одежда и мантия явно с чужого слизеринского плеча. Стащил у кого-то из сокурсников в палате, похоже. Эта мысль Гарри почему-то развеселила.

– Не могу уснуть. От боли.

Гарри нахмурился и спрыгнул. Встав рядом с Драко, повернул его к себе за плечи и внимательно всмотрелся в свете холодной луны.

– Больно?

Драко только кивнул.

– Видимо, действие лекарств кончилось, – Гарри вздохнул и достал палочку. Он отошел на шаг, вытянул руку вперед и принялся водить круги в воздухе, нацелившись в грудь Драко.

– Что ты делаешь? – выдохнув дым, спросил Драко. Вдруг он почувствовал покалывание целебного заклятья и довольно мощного. Боль исчезала на глазах. – Ты меня пугаешь порой.

– Помогает?

– Помогает.

– Будем надеяться, что заснешь ты раньше, чем действие чар закончится.

Драко кивнул и отвернулся. Он докурил и вдруг сказал:

– Не хочу возвращаться. Не хочу в Больничное крыло.

Гарри оглядел его с головы до ног:

– Тогда пошли в комнату. Утром сходишь к Помфри.

– Она доложит Снейпу.

– И что с того? Ты же не боишься своего крестного?

– Скорее его брюзжания по поводу своего здоровья, – пробормотал Драко, но кивнул в знак согласия.

Докурив и растворив остатки, он плотнее запахнул чужую мантию и пошел следом за Поттером в сторону подземелий. Проскользнув незамеченными, они спокойно дошли до комнаты. Драко разделся, скинув больничную одежду, при этом периодически ругаясь из-за мешающей сломанной руки, и завернулся в одеяло на своей постели. Гарри ничего на это не сказал, погасил свечи и тоже лег, пожелав спокойной ночи, на что Драко никак не отреагировал.

Но Драко не спал. В своей постели, в сравнении с больничной, было гораздо удобнее, но сон все равно не шел. Было как-то мрачно на душе, а в голове вертелись картинки случившегося и откровенно наглое поведение Поттера. Но ему почему-то даже такое поведение нравилось. Словно он нужен. Это заставляло напрягаться, но вместе с тем по телу разливалось приятное тепло благодарности и чего-то, похожего на радость.

Проворочавшись в кровати больше часа, укладывая сломанную руку и так, и этак, Драко все-таки не выдержал и сел. Сон не шел. Сидя в постели, он в упор рассматривал Поттера и раздумывал над тем, что он полный идиот. Однако спустя еще какое-то время поднялся и подошел к его кровати. Он очень сильно надеялся, что Поттер спит. И не проснется. Потому аккуратно потянул край одеяла и лег рядом, прикусив нижнюю губу.

Он успел расслабиться, когда его вдруг обхватили руки поперек груди и потянули назад. Его прижало к твердому телу, а потом уложило, откинув на грудь, а раненая рука вдруг заняла удобное положение. Рука Поттера на груди расслабилась, а прохладный нос уткнулся в изгиб шеи. Драко, засыпая, смирился с тем, что сошел с ума. Если таково его сумасшествие, он уже не против.


	15. Chapter 15

Гарри считал, что на Драко повлияли именно последние события.

Он глотал Костерост, пил маггловские лекарства и даже сам мазал ссадины и ушибы, и почти все свое свободное время проводил в Выручай-комнате. Поэтому Гарри его почти не видел. Драко просыпался очень рано, причем спал он на своей кровати, и еще до завтрака садился делать уроки, затем они вместе шли в Большой зал, после чего он молча уходил, как показывала карта Мародеров, в Выручай-комнату. И там проводил все время практически до полуночи. Гарри молчал почти неделю и даже не трогал его, но в воскресенье терпение лопнуло и он отправился за Малфоем.

В лаборатории царил полный кавардак, а Драко сосредоточенно мыл котел уже обеими здоровыми руками, завернув рукава рубашки до локтей, и что-то бормотал себе под нос.

Гарри подошел к нему сзади и, чтобы не напугать, передвинулся в бок.

Драко скосил на него глаза, хмыкнул и продолжил мыть котел.

– Как дела, можно не спрашивать, – констатировал он. Пройдя чуть дальше, он присел на стол, прекрасно с этой точки видя Малфоя.

– Какая потрясающая наблюдательность, Поттер.

– Зря ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог. Я же не претендую. Просто хочу, чтобы ты быстрее достиг цели. Только и всего. Ты думаешь – я делаю, что скажешь.

Драко бросил тряпку в котел и обернулся через плечо.

– Допустим. Но я посещал Зелья вместе с тобой не один год. Если бы не Грейнджер, ты ходил бы в двоечниках. Похоже, тот факт, что Поттеры – зельевары, к тебе не относится. И ты хочешь, чтобы я доверил тебе, что? Подготовку ингредиентов? Я пока в своем уме, Поттер.

– То есть, ты считаешь меня глупым? – выгнул бровь Гарри.

– Нет. Но ты не входишь в тройку лучших старшекурсников по такому предмету как Зельеварение. Так что извини, но делать я буду все сам.

Домыв котел, Драко подошел к столу, на котором сидел Поттер, и поставил его. А затем встал напротив Гарри.

– А теперь посмотри направо.

Гарри повернул голову и заметил, что сидит вплотную к горелке, которая еле-еле, но излучала огонек.

– Поттер, тебе тут находиться-то опасно, а ты помочь хочешь, – сообщил Драко. – Поэтому будь добр, сядь в кресло и не мельтеши. Тут все расставлено в определенной последовательности и порядке. Я не хочу, чтобы ты его нарушил.

Гарри тихо хмыкнул и отошел. Но садиться не стал.

За последние несколько месяцев он прочитал книг больше, чем за всю свою жизнь, и не сказать, что был этому не рад. Он вдруг открыл в себе страсть к ученичеству, чем сумел впечатлить Снейпа. В дальнем углу Запретной секции он нашел древний учебник по защите от темных искусств, и находка оказалась очень ценной. Доступным языком в ней объяснялось, как научиться взаимодействовать с магией, а не просто направлять. Он прочитал его дважды и понял, что ему нужно место, чтобы применить полученные знания на практике.

Он повернулся к Драко спиной. Комната с той стороны стала расширяться, уходя в сторону. Гарри сделал несколько шагов, оглянулся на Драко, и комнату разделил прозрачный звуконепроницаемый барьер.

Драко некоторое время не обращал внимания на Поттера, а когда вдруг оглянулся, то едва не выронил склянки, которые держал. Поттер, можно сказать неподалеку, бегал, прыгал, перекатывался, уклоняясь от нападающих на него манекенов, некоторых вовсе уничтожая. Сверкали заклинания. И не было слышно ни звука, а комната расширилась до размеров приличной залы с высокими потолками и большими окнами.

Поставив склянки, он подошел ближе и встал, приглядываясь. Так и есть, стоял барьер. Драко протянул руку и принялся ощупывать воздух, пока не наткнулся пальцами на что-то плотное, а затем приложил ладонь. Барьер пошел рябью, но не пропустил. Хмыкнув, Драко просто встал и стал внимательно смотреть, что Поттер делает. Ему, и правда, было интересно. К тому же, анализируя свое общение с ним за последние годы и все произошедшие события, он искренне считал, что Гарри Поттер именно боевой маг, но не ученый волшебник. После всех событий Гарри Поттер перестал быть золотым мальчиком, да и на Героя больше не тянет. Теперь он больше тот, кто способен вывести практическую магию на новый уровень в будущем, и кто знает, кем бы тот стал, сложись события его жизни иначе. Как и события собственной жизни Драко.

Мысль о том, что все так, как и должно было быть, оказалась очень неожиданной. Они стали теми, кто есть, благодаря всему, что было, и всем, кто был рядом, включая Волдеморта. Но понимание того, что Драко не стоял бы сейчас тут, не случись ничего тогда, заставило его вздрогнуть.

Он понял одну простую вещь. У них с Поттером странным образом завязались отношения. Как у двух людей, которые пытаются создать что-то вместе. У них есть будущее.

Эта мысль была настолько страшной, что напугала, и Драко резко отвернулся. Подойдя снова к столу, он схватил записи и принялся их читать, но в голове все опустело, кроме той самой, одной-единственной мысли. Упав на стул, Драко глубоко вздохнул и просто сидел, уставившись в одну точку.

– Эй, Малфой, – послышалось сзади через какое-то время.

Драко вздрогнул и раздраженно буркнул:

– Сколько раз просил не подкрадываться.

Гарри, раскрасневшийся и с полотенцем на шее, посмотрел на него как-то подозрительно и спросил:

– Что-то случилось?

– Разумеется, нет! – чуть не рявкнул Драко, подрываясь со стула и начиная переставлять склянки. Ему вдруг стало страшно, а по телу расползлось чувство уязвимости. Оно шло еще из детства, и Драко считал, что уже позабыл, как оно ощущается, когда отец смотрит на тебя ледяным взглядом, отдает очередной приказ, ты не хочешь его выполнять, но у тебя просто нет выбора.

– Ты кого хочешь обмануть? – насмешливо поинтересовался Гарри, глядя на это мельтешение. – Что не так?

– Все так.

– Малфой.

– Отстань, Поттер.

– Чего ты боишься?

– Ничего.

– Плохой из тебя лжец, Драко, – усмехнулся Гарри.

– Однажды моя ложь спасла тебе жизнь, – насмешливо и немного нервно отозвался Драко, отворачиваясь.

Гарри решил не наседать и отошел, усевшись на стул и продолжая молча наблюдать за Малфоем, движения которого были резкими и угловатыми. Можно было, конечно, воспользоваться магией, чтобы понять, что у того в голове, но Гарри решил выяснить это по старинке. Все-таки, как он считал, Люциус сломал психику сына и ломал ее годами. Драко был умным парнем, очень умным, и любовь к академическим наукам лишь его собственная, но характер, поведение и эмоциональное состояние – то, что получилось благодаря ублюдку-отцу и Войне.

Покачав головой, Гарри немного отдохнул, а затем подошел и дернул Малфоя к себе за руку, впечатав спиной в грудь:

– Уже поздно. Отдыхать тоже нужно.

– Я знаю, – отозвался Драко, не делая попыток сопротивляться.

– Тогда пошли спать, – сказал Гарри.

– Пошли, – смиренно согласился Драко.

До подземелий они добрались почти без приключений. На полпути они встретили Филча с миссис Норрис. Но завхоз лишь пробурчал что-то в их адрес и пошел дальше по своим делам. Чем удивил парней, они переглянулись.

– Что происходит? – не понял Гарри.

– Может, Снейп велел нас не трогать? – пожал плечами Драко.

Когда каждый из них посетил ванную и улегся в свою кровать, была уже глубокая ночь. Но Драко спать не хотел – не давали мысли в голове. Но он все равно распустил полог и словно спрятался за ним, желая побыть в одиночестве и, возможно, разложить по полочкам сложившуюся ситуацию.

А Гарри лежал и смотрел на задернутый полог. Ему, правда, было интересно, о чем Малфой думает. Он старался не трогать его в последнее время, но из поля зрения не выпускал. Малфой оказался по характеру не только засранцем, но и довольно импульсивным человеком, просто раньше скрывал это так, что все считали его копией отца, но, вероятно, он больше либо не считал нужным это делать, либо... либо их отношения все же изменились. Но, кроме этого, Гарри начало слегка раздражать то, что он к Драко не прикасался. Потому что ему нравилось и хотелось. Малфой будил в нем много разных эмоций и ощущений, и то, как тот отстранился в последнее время, слегка нервировало что-то в груди. Гарри дал ему личное пространство, но это не значило, что ему это нравилось.

Но чего он совершенно точно не собирался делать, так это бегать за Малфоем. "Найти благородство”, как выразился Снейп – это одно, а бегать, словно влюбленная школьница, – совсем другое. К тому же, он и не чувствовал себя влюбленной школьницей. Ему вообще казалось, что любовь – это нечто несуществующее. Он мог понять преданность, но любовь?.. Раньше, когда ему казалось, что ему нравится Чжоу или Джинни, он чувствовал легкость и эйфорию. Когда слизеринцы косо смотрели на Малфоя, он чувствовал тихую ярость и желание наказать их за подобное отношение. Это ли любовь?

Отмахнувшись от ненужных мыслей, Гарри перевернулся на другой бок и закрыл глаза. Через пару минут он уже спал.

Время шло. Драко сильно продвинулся в исследованиях, а Гарри смог разработать для себя план тренировок и даже делал по нему кое-какие записи. Выручай-комната теперь постоянно была поделена на две зоны и отгорожена прозрачным чуть светящимся барьером. В одной части работал Драко, в другой – Гарри. Причем именно здесь они теперь и проводили свои дни и даже делали уроки, устраиваясь возле камина, который стоял в зоне отдыха где-то посреди.

Драко почти не разговаривал. Он был слишком увлечен своими исследованиями и мыслями о Поттере и лишь поглядывал на него, и каждый день пытался осознать, что чувствует по отношению к этому человеку. Слизеринцы, после того как Нотт и остальные покинули Больничное крыло, его больше не трогали, а вот Стоун стал чаще мелькать в поле зрения, но Драко из-за работы практически забыл о кошмарах и курительных смесях. Это позволило выдохнуть и нормально спать. Ровно до очередного кошмара, от которого он проснулся с молчаливым криком и снова пульсирующей меткой.

Резко сев на постели, Драко поежился от прохлады, взлохматил волосы и перевел взгляд на кровать Поттера. Тот спал, раскинувшись на спине и скинув одеяло в ноги. Его сон был таким безмятежным и нормальным, что это разозлило. И стало тоскливо.

Поднявшись, Драко накинул рубашку и принялся ходить по комнате. Она была небольшой, но он ходил по ковру неслышно, потирал метку и старался выкинуть из головы отца и Лорда, которые снова пришли к нему, только теперь уже одиннадцатилетнему ребенку. Сны в последнее время почти не беспокоили и даже порой блекли, но после них на душе становилось так паршиво, что даже лежать спокойно не было сил.

В голову пришла мысль о бритве, которую Поттер забрал. Было не настолько хреново, но… его снова потянуло.

Осмотревшись и убедившись, что Поттер спит, Драко подошел к его кровати и аккуратно выдвинул ящик прикроватной тумбочки. В которой ничего кроме барахла не оказалось. Мысленно чертыхнувшись, он снова посмотрел на Гарри и открыл дверцу. Хотелось забрать бритву. Хотелось сжать ее в ладони и ощутить прохладу лезвия на коже. Хотелось успокоиться.

Копошение разбудило Гарри. Он открыл глаза и увидел Драко, роющегося в его тумбочке. Даже спросонья, он догадался, что тот искал.

– Кошмар? – хриплым со сна голосом поинтересовался он. Драко все равно вздрогнул, застуканный на месте преступления, и уставился в ответ испуганными глазами. – Если ты ищешь бритву, то не найдешь. Если она тебе нужна, придется попросить.

Драко сузил глаза и открыл было рот, чтобы высказаться, но затем просто тихо сказал:

– Отдай. Она не твоя.

– Не моя, – согласился Гарри, – но ты сам мне ее отдал. – Он вдруг выбросил руку вперед, схватил Малфоя за плечо, потянул на себя, потом перекатился, а Драко оказался под ним на спине. – Сам, – повторил он. – Я тебя не заставлял.

– А теперь отдай.

– Нет.

– Почему?

– Потому что я знаю, что нужно делать, и у меня это получится лучше.

Драко вздохнул и откинул голову на подушку:

– Просто отдай. Я... мне просто нужно...

– Тебе просто нужно прекратить думать. Что тебя беспокоит? Я не трогал тебя, но я хочу знать.

– Меня беспокоишь ты, – ответил Малфой и попробовал оттолкнуть Поттера, чтобы подняться. Но это оказалось не так просто, как он думал. Все же Поттер был в лучшей физической форме, нежели он сам. Поэтому все, чего он добился, это немного отодвинул его от себя, но и только.

– Я?

– Да! Ты! – Драко пытался, чтобы это звучало раздраженно, но получилось жалобно. – Тебя вдруг стало много. Я не привык... к привязанностям.

– Так вот в чем дело, – вздохнул Гарри и покачал головой. – Почему я сразу не догадался. Все из-за нас с тобой. Ты боишься того, что происходит?

– Я не понимаю, что происходит.

Гарри неожиданно слез с Малфоя, лег рядом, а затем просто взял его за руку. Поглаживая маленькие неровные шрамы, оставшиеся после взрыва котла на пальцах, он чуть улыбался и просто на него смотрел.

– Что? – буркнул Драко, вот уже с минуту борясь с собой, раздумывая, вырвать руку или не стоит.

– Ничего. Просто... Мне теперь все ясно. Но я пытаюсь понять, как донести до тебя это все.

– Словами, – не смог сдержаться от язвительности Драко.

– Хм, ну ладно, – Гарри отпустил его руку и сел лицом к нему, сложив ноги по-турецки. Голос его зазвучал устало и слегка надломлено: – Словами объяснить можно, но я не уверен, что ты поймешь их правильно. Отчасти Том был прав. Грязнокровкам никогда не понять чистокровок. Слишком большая пропасть между ними. – "И между нами", явно читалось между строк. – Я хорошо тебя знаю, Драко. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Словно всегда знал. Мы никогда с тобой не ладили, но это не делает нас плохими людьми. После Войны вышло так, что никто не может понять нас с тобой лучше, чем мы сами. Я не осуждаю тебя и твои поступки. Мне все равно, кто ты. Твоя фамилия больше не значит то, что значила раньше. Ты – просто Драко. Мой пожиратель. И да, мне все равно, что ты – Пожиратель. Точнее, как ты помнишь, – на губах сама собой расцвела ухмылка, – мне это очень нравится. И мне все равно, кто и что думает. Я все сделал для других. Теперь я живу, как сам хочу. Мне нравится быть с тобой. Разговаривать с тобой. Молчать с тобой. Стонать с тобой. Я собираюсь все это продолжить. Если у тебя были другие планы на жизнь, мне... не жаль, – тихо улыбнулся он.

– Вот так просто? То есть ты... решил все за нас двоих? – решил уточнить Драко.

На самом деле он прекрасно понимал все, что Поттер ему говорил. И, вероятно, именно этих слов и боялся, потому что в душе что-то сжалось. Однако он уже не думал, что все это так плохо. Ведь, и правда, фамилия не значит больше ничего. Министерство сильно постаралось, чтобы окончательно вывалять фамилию Малфоев в грязи, и терять уже нечего. А деньги… Тут эти скряги сильно промахнулись и не забрали даже десятой части того, что у них с матерью осталось. Так стоит ли оглядываться на мнение других людей, когда рядом есть тот, кто способен усмирить боль кошмаров и боль от метки?

Сев напротив Поттера, Драко протянул руку и коснулся его губ:

– Я хочу покинуть Англию после учебы.

– Хочешь сбежать? – тихо спросил Гарри.

– Начать заново.

– А как же мать и Северус?

– Я уверен, что он позаботится о Нарциссе. Она меня поймет. Да и аппарацию никто не отменял. Я смогу увидеть ее в любое время.

– Хорошо, – едва заметно кивнул Гарри. – Значит, уедем.

– Ты не против?

– Нет, – пожал плечами Гарри и коснулся пальцами пальцев Драко. – Мне все равно, – а потом и вовсе потянул Малфоя на себя, целуя. – Ты можешь расслабиться и не думать об этом больше?

– Я... – Драко замер и глубоко вздохнул. – Мы всерьез это обсуждаем?

– Что именно?

– Совместное будущее.

– Мерлин, Малфой, иногда ты думаешь слишком много. Да, мы, правда, это обсуждаем. Да, мне, правда, все равно, где жить. И да, мне важно, что это будет совместная жизнь. А теперь, пожалуйста, прекрати думать.

– Я не могу, – вздохнул Драко и спросил: – Поможешь?

Гарри подался вперед, Драко инстинктивно отпрянул. Гарри несильно толкнул его в грудь и навис над ним.

– Сейчас?

– Тебя смущает время? – тихо усмехнулся Драко и выгнул бровь.

– Нет. Но будет условие, Драко.

– Какое? – прищурился тот.

– Душ. Тебе нужно расслабиться, и горячая вода поможет.

– Нет, – только из чувства противоречия отказался Драко.

– Да.

– Нет.

– Да, Драко.

– Нет, Поттер.

– Поднимайся, – в голосе Гарри появились те самые властные нотки, которым невозможно было сопротивляться.

– Ненавижу тебя. Гарри, – проворчал Драко, поднимаясь с кровати следом за Поттером.

Было ли все это странным? Было. И еще как. Два непримиримых врага столько лет, а теперь любовники. Обоим всего по восемнадцать лет, а они рассуждают о таких вещах, как "на всю жизнь". Объяснение этому было до боли прозаичным, но крайне сложным в их головах. Они были твердо намерены исполнить задуманное, а потому у них получится.

Позже Драко перестанет шипеть на Гарри и все же разрешит помочь с регенерирующим зельем, что позволит закончить работу за два с половиной года, что в свою очередь позволит Гарри практиковаться в шрамировании на постоянной основе, к обоюдному удовольствию. Гарри, со своей стороны, привьет Драко любовь к боевым тренировкам и научит маггловским приемам, что позволит им через семь лет стать одними из самых высокооплачиваемых боевых магов в Европе. В Англию, которую покинут сразу после окончания школы, они больше не вернутся.

Но это будет потом, а пока Гарри, шагая следом за Драко, с тихой улыбкой думал о том, как классно будет трахать его в душе при его сладких стонах и акустике помещения.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
